Yakitate! Japan-Oneshots!
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Basically, a collection of oneshots (and an attempt at humor). Takes place in both mangaverse and animeverse combined.
1. Power of the Pen

**Author note: I don't own Yakitate! Japan.**

**Okay, if you guys thought this is another fic centered around the Meister...**

_**YOU'RE DEAD WRONG.**_

**This is basically going to be a series of oneshots around Azuma, Tsukino, Kawachi, Suwabara, Kanmuri...pretty much most of the main cast of Yakitate! Japan (this is also an attempt at some humor for a change). We're going to assume here that this takes place in both mangaverse and animeverse combined, so there might be spoilers for certain chapters/episodes. Pairings may also vary, but will be solidified by the end of the series, I hope...**

**Warning: Randomness (because you know the show is somewhat random ocassionally), craziness (everyone's crazy!), PAIRINGS(including yaoi), and maybe some violence and swearing.**

**Reviews and Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you guys read and reivew! Thanks!**

* * *

1. Power of the Pen

Prompts/What inspired this oneshot: Pen, paper, hangman.

Characters: Azuma, Kanmuri, Tsukino, Kawachi, Ken Matsushiro.

Summary: When four of the South Tokyo Branch's employees get bored with nothing to do, doodling chaos ensues.

Parings: none

* * *

"I'm so bored." Kawachi muttered, letting his face hit the counter. "I mean, we don't really have any customers; we've baked pretty much all the bread for the day...ugh..."

Tsukino, Kanmuri and Azuma had to agree with him. Things had been a little slow lately at South Tokyo Pantasia. It made sense that the four would be bored because of that.

So, what were they to do?

They eventually agreed upon a game of hangman.

"Um...um...B!"

"Nope!" Kanmuri drew a head onto the horribly drawn gallows (courtesy of Kawachi, who had drawn those gallows). "Guess again!" he told Kawachi, who groaned in frustration.

"Uh...uh...Z!"

**Ten minutes later...**

"AAUGH!" Kawachi was really freaking out now. He was only a foot away from execution, quite literally. Kanmuri grinned evilly. "Alright, I give up! What was the word?"

"Altruism." Kanmuri told him.

"Uh...and...what does that word mean exactly?" Tsukino asked, confused.

"It is the practice of concern for the welfare of others." Kanmuri responded. "Your turn to choose a word, Azuma-kun."

"Oh, right!" Azuma had drawn the spaces for the words, and everyone was in the middle of trying to figure out the sentence when...

"AND WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING!?" Ken Matsushiro shouted, bursting into the room. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Uh...YES SIR!" everyone immediately dashed back to work, baking more bread or working at the computers. Matsushiro picked up the paper and looked at the spaces carefully.

"Too easy." he muttered quietly. "Azuma, it's 'Afro brothers,' isn't it?"

Azuma nodded as he kneaded the dough. Matsushiro stuffed the paper into his pocket before heading back towards his office.


	2. Gentle

2. Gentle

Prompts/What inspired this oneshot: Fly, fly swatter, chopsticks

Characters: Meister Kirisaki, Sophie, Tsukino, Kawachi

Pairings: None

Summary: Tsukino, Sophie, and Kawachi discuss how Meister couldn't and wouldn't dare hurt anything or anyone intentionally-except for maybe a fly or two.

* * *

"I don't get it." Kawachi spoke up, glancing at the Meister, who was sitting a few paces away from them and eating ice cream. "Was Meister always acting so...you know...gentlemanly and stuff?" he asked Sophie.

Sophie sighed, nodding. "Practically always. He was so popular with the girls in highschool, but he never dated anyone. Sure, he was able to get a girl for the prom and stuff, but no one ever dared asked him out."

"Why not?" Tsukino asked.

"I think it was because all the other boys were jealous that he got all the attention. They would beat him up after school if they were able to pin him down. Of course, most of the time they failed because brother is more than able to defend himself." Sophie paused before continuing. "He got really good grades in school. Surprisingly, he did the worst in cooking class with a mark of 89..."

There was silence for a moment as the three glanced at the Meister again, seeing him wave a fly out of his face with one hand.

"Do you think he's going to kill it?" Kawachi asked. "That fly really seems to be annoying him..."

"Maybe." Sophie answered, still watching. "Brother never hurt anyone intentionally, unless it was for the sake of defending himself...although for flies, I'm not so sure."

"Sophie?" all three jumped when they realized the Meister had approached their table. The General Manager seemed a little irritated, from his facial expression (despite the mask covering most of his face). "Do you have a _fly swatter_ that I could borrow? And _chopsticks_?" he asked with gritted teeth, obviously trying to stay as calm as he could.

"Sure..." Sophie lent a pair of wooden chopsticks and a small fly swatter to her older brother, who said a quick thank you before marching back towards where he was sitting.

"Where did you get the fly swatter?" Tsukino asked her.

Sophie shrugged. "Don't ask."

The three watched as the Meister stared at the fly whizzing about in the air, before catching it with the chopsticks. Slowly, carefully, he placed the fly onto the table, and as soon as the chopsticks released its hold on the bug, it was immediately squashed with the fly swatter. The two teens and the older woman cringed slightly as the Meister brought down the swatter upon the bug a few more times, before sighing of relief and walking back over to them.

"Thank you, Sophie." the Meister spoke, flashing a small, quiet smile as he handed her back the swatter and the chopsticks. "You can have them back."

"Um...you can keep the chopsticks..." Sophie trailed off, noticing bug guts on the wooden throwaway cutlery.

Meister looked at the chopsticks. "Good point. But then again, I don't need them..." he threw them into a nearby garbage bin before gracefully walking back to his seat and resuming his devouring of the ice cream.

"I take it back."

"Take what back?" Tsukino asked, confused.

"Brother would never intentionally harm anything unless it was self-defense...except for the case of flies."


	3. Shout

_3. Shout_

Summary: Kai and Kawachi get into an agrmument for the umpteenth time, and Kuroyanagi finally decides to shut them up. Unfortunately, it backfires on him with some mixed results such as an injured forehead and a perfect death glare.

Characters: Kuroyanagi, Kai, Kawachi, Meister

Prompts: teasing, baldy, "SHUT UP!"

Pairings: Possible MeisterxKuroyanagi if you squint really hard?

* * *

"DON'T CALL ME **BALDY**, YOU IDIOT!"

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT, YOU THIRD RATE BAKER!"

"WHY, YOU..._WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME_?!"

"THIRD RATE! I CALLED YOU _**THIRD RATE**_!"

Kuroyanagi let out a groan as Kai and Kawachi continued to argue. This has got to be at least the fiftieth time today that the two were arguing, and that was not good. At all.

Being the almighty executive of Pantasia he was, he figured he should shut them up.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Kuroyanagi roared at the two. "I BET THAT _**MEISTER KIRISAKI** _COULD PROBABLY **HEAR** YOU FROM THE** TOP FLOOR** OF THIS BUILDING AND PROBABLY **PISSED OFF** AT ALL THE NOISE! **_SHUT UP ALREADY!_**"

The other two were silent for a moment before Kawachi spoke up.

"Kuro-yan-"

"DON'T CALL ME KURO-YAN!"

"...Right." Kawachi cringed slightly before he continued. "What you just said was weird. You're not saying that you're annoyed with Kai and I fighting, but that Meister's annoyed. Maybe..."

"Baldy, you're assuming that Kuroyanagi cares more about the Meister's wellbeing than his?" Kai asked.

Kawachi gave an evil grin. "Exactly! And that can only mean that he loves-"

"NO I DO NOT!" Kuroyanagi snapped at them, blushing of embarassment. "It's just that I'm probaly making a point about this! The Meister can probably hear you both shouting from the top floor of the building, and-"

"I _hate_ to interrupt this fascinating conversation, particularly with the _topic_ being Kuroyanagi-san and I, but will you two please get back to work?" the three turned to see Meister, standing there with his arms crossed and a pleasant smile on his face. "It's particularly noisy, and I _can _hear the whole thing from upstairs." when he said this statement, he sent a death glare towards Kai and Kawachi, the two cringing in fear before nodding and getting back to work quickly, not saying a word at all.

Kuroyanagi just wanted to face-palm himself as the Meister walked over to him, for being so stupid as to shout as loudly as the other two bakers, but he couldn't bring himself to.

He did, however, bang his head against the wall.

Bad idea.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH HHH!"

Kuroyanagi held his head in pain. Meister immediately quickened his pace towards Kuroyanagi.

"Are you alright, Kuroyanagi-san?" Meister asked him. Kuroyanagi nodded quietly, his face red with embarassment. "I'm sure when people say to 'use your head' I don't think it means to bang one's head against a wall." he looked at Kuroyanagi's forehead. "You'll probably get a bruise, there...and are you sure you're alright? Your face seems red..."

"Ah, um, I'm perfectly fine, Meister. I'm just fine." Kuroyanagi lied, backing away slightly.

Meister nodded quietly. "Alright, then. Just try not to injure yourself again." he turned to leave, when-

"Meister?" The Meister turned back to Kuroyanagi as he spoke. "How did you perfect such a deadly death glare?"

Meister shrugged slightly. "I honestly don't know, but then again, people have told me I have such a natural death glare whenever I'm irritated. I believe it may be best not to focus on that, but rather on your work. Good day." With that remark, he left, and Kuroyanagi just stood there completely dumbfounded.

Kai and Kawachi, watching this, silently agreed that Kuroyanagi definitely was in love with the Meister. Somewhat.

* * *

**Author note: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing so far! I really appreciate it. :)**


	4. Kiss

_4. Kiss_

Summary: Sophie thinks about the previous night when she, under the slight influence of alcohol, kissed a random, raven-haired woman. Or was that raven-haired woman random?

Prompts/What inspired this oneshot: 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry (I do not own it)

Warnings: Alcohol use, really vague yuri

Characters: Sophie, Yukino (mentioned)

Pairings: Really, REALLY vague SophieXYukino. Really vague.

* * *

The first thing that Sophie woke up to was a crippling headache, and she immediately remembered the events of the previous night.

_Great, just **great**..._the blonde thought to herself as she swallowed hangover medicine and gulped down a glass of water. _A perfect way for my day to start. Why did I bother going to that nightclub again last night?_

Sophie had closed up the bakery early the previous night, since she wasn't getting much customers, anyway. She figured she might as well go to a club or bar, maybe flirt a little with the males (if there was any nice-looking, interesting-looking ones), and have a drink or two.

None of the males were interesting, but she did certainly have a drink. And another one. Oh, and a third, too.

Hence her slightly, mentally impaired state.

And then out of the corner of her eye, she saw another woman, with long, raven-black hair like coal and sharp eyes, seemingly bored. And unlike the males, she seemed, well...interesting. At least for Sophie's tipsy mind.

And without realizing it, without ever planning it or being her intentions, the blonde had simply walked over to the raven-haired woman and kissed her.

Strangely enough the sharp-eyed woman didn't push her away, or scream in panic or something. She just seemed to relax into the kiss, practically enjoying it. Sophie probably enjoyed the kiss just as much as the other.

Sophie had never meant for it to happen. She never ever meant to kiss another woman.

She did like it, though.

Sophie grinned a little, touching her lips with one hand. She could still remember the taste of that cherry chapstick from the other woman's lips.

Too bad she didn't catch the woman's name, though. As soon as the kiss had ended the raven-haired woman just simply smirked, before walking out of the club.

Then again, those sharp eyes seemed familiar...Sophie just didn't know from where exactly.


	5. Musings

_5. Musings_

Summary: Kinoshita's POV. His thoughts about him getting left behind to watch over South Tokyo Pantasia. (Hopefully I can keep him in character...sorry if there is OOCness at times.)

Characters: Kinoshita, Tsukino (mentioned)

Pairings: onesided

Prompts: muse

* * *

Why do I keep getting left behind again?

It's always me. I'm always the one getting left behind to watch over the store while everyone else goes to karaoke! Aargh...and come to think of it, I'm always the one not knowing the recent news of what's going on, too!

I'm always the one left behind, forgotten about, and not knowing anything recent at all!

Times like this just make me want to quit my job.

But...Tsukino is there sometimes. She makes me smile, and, well, she's always so positive and encouraging. I like that. At least someone cares and remembers that Azuma and Kanmuri and everyone else aren't the only people that work here.

I think that's the main reason why I'm still holding onto this job.

I swear, if anyone else (even Azuma or Kanmuri) tries to hurt her, I swear I will get her out of that situation. I swear it.

The only thing I wish for to make things better is that I would be included on the stuff everyone else does together, too.


	6. Operation: CANDY

_6. Operation: CANDY_

Summary: Shachioko is determined to snag some of Monica's candy. Will he succeed this time? Or will he fail like the previous attempts?

Characters: Shachioko, Monica, Kai

Pairings: A little MoniKai if you squint.

Prompts: candy, steal, fail or succeed?

* * *

This was it.

Attempt number one hundred and twelve at snagging some of Monica's candy from her secret stash.

Majority of the attempts, he had only gotten close to grabbing some of that candy once; attempt number one hundred. And that was because Monica was out on a date with Kai.

Unfortunately, the patissier had come back early, and saw Shachioko about to open a bag of chips.

Kai beat the heck out of him for that.

But now, he knew it was perfect. Everything was set in place.

_The candy will soon be mine!_

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE EEE! KAAAIIIIIIII, HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP PPP!"

Shachioko smiled a little as Kai ran into Monica's room, only to let out a yell of, "IT STINKS IN HERE!" Shachi had gotten jars of bugs (it took him tons of work to get all those bugs) plus a stink bomb, and threw them all into Monica's room, not caring of the jars broke or not. Monica didn't really like bugs, anyway. The sight of them alone irked her.

And without warning for both the samurai and the patissier, Shachioko locked the door behind them.

Part one: SUCCESS!

Now, for part two: Actually getting the candy!

Shachioko ran to the kitchen, opening several drawers before he finally found it.

The box that held Monica's snacks.

Smiling and looking around, he started to open the box...

When he felt the flat part of Kai's katana blade press against his throat. Shachioko gulped before turning to see an angry Kai and Monica.

**TEN MINUTES LATER...**

Shachioko groaned as he lay on the couch, trying his best to tend to the bruises he had received from Kai with a couple ice packs.

Operation Candy: FAILURE.


	7. Crush

_7. Crush_

Summary: Tsukino has a crush on someone. Okay, possibly several someones. She doesn't know what to do about it, so she decides to call the Meister for some advice. Unfortunately, he's suffering from a similar problem...

Characters: Meister, Tsukino

Prompts: Crushes, phone call, problem

Pairings: onesided TsukinoXAzuma, onesided TsukinoxKawachi, onesided Tsukino and Kanmuri, onesided MeisterxTsukino, implied and onesided MeisterxKuroyanagi if you squint (total: _five_ implied, onesided pairings.)

* * *

"Hello?"

"Meister?"

"Tsukino-san? Is that you?" Meister asked quietly.

"Yeah." Tsukino responded over the phone. "Before you ask, there's nothing wrong going on at the South Tokyo Branch; everything is fine. It's just that...I have a problem."

Meister suddenly had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well. "And...what problem is it exactly?"

Tsukino was heard taking a deep breath before she spoke. "I kind of like someone. Okay, not just someone...I'm talking at least three someones. And...I don't know which one I like more out of the three."

Oh dear.

Meister, completely shocked, took a deep breath, before shakily asking, "I-I'm sorry..._what_?"

"...I like three people. I don't think that's good."

_She takes affection towards three people? I really don't think this is good..._

"Tsukino...um..." The Meister paused before he contuned. "First off, I'm not sure if liking three people at the same time is a good idea. And second...just be careful, and be patient. Hopefully your feelings should sort themselves out; I don't really know, I've never been in that sort of situation before, sorry."

"No, it's alright. I should be apologizing for taking up your time when you should be working." Tsukino answered quietly. "I'll try to keep those things in mind." She paused before she asked, "Meister...have you ever liked anyone?"

"Um..." Meister could feel his face flushing with embarassment as a certain raven-haired man came into mind. "Not in highschool...although a lot of girls liked me." he managed to say, pushing away the previous thought. _I do NOT want to tell her I have a crush on someone! _He thought to himself quickly.

"And then the other boys were jealous and tried to beat you up after school-oops." Tsukino realized what she said too late. "I'm sorry! Sophie told me all about it, it's her fault!"

Meister face-palmed himself. Why did his sister have to go and tell everyone about him in his highschool years!?

"Um...Tsukino? I _really_ need to get back to work now..." Meister trailed off. "Can we continue this at a later time?"

"Um, yeah, sure..." Tsukino trailed off awkwardly. "Bye."

"Bye." Meister put the phone down before letting out a silent groan and putting his head in his hands temporarily.

Why did crushes and such have to be so _complicated _and mess up his feelings?

* * *

Tsukino blushed slightly as she put the phone down, thinking furiously to herself.

_No. No, I do not like Meister of all people in that way! Maybe Azuma, Kanmuri and Kawachi, but NOT HIM!_

* * *

**Author note: ...This oneshot formed a lot better in my mind than actually writing it down...darn it. **

**Hopefully, we should have some actual MoniKai in the next oneshot (if I can think of anything...A prompt would be really nice!). **


	8. Cold Outside

_8. Cold Outside_

Summary: Monica and Kai are outside on a walk when Monica notes it's quite cold outside. Kai, however, is fine with it and has no idea why Monica would be shivering in such weather. A small dispute over this ensues.

Prompts: "It's cold outside," (courtesy of Undah Presshah)

Warning: Possible spoilers for anime and manga

Characters: Monica, Kai

Pairings: a little MoniKai

* * *

It was a peaceful, beautiful day in late fall. Kai and Monica had been taking a walk together when Monica spoke up.

"Kai?"

The samurai turned to his girlfriend. "What is it, Monica?" he asked.

The patissier hesitated before she spoke. "Don't you think it's a bit cold outside?" she spoke, wrapping her arms about herself and shivering slightly.

"I'm fine..." Kai trailed off. The samurai was in his samurai robes (whatever the heck you call them), and Monica was in her usual t-shirt and jeans. "I don't see what's wrong..."

"What do you mean, you don't see what's wrong!?" Monica exclaimed. "It's cold out here, and I'm freezing!"

"Are you sick?"

"NO!"

"Then you just need to be more prepared for such weather next time." Kai told her. "Next time, just bring a coat along."

"I don't have a coat right now!" Monica protested. "And, the child will not fare well if I'm not warm enough, you know!" Kai's eyes seemed to widen at the understanding of Monica complaining about the cold. Immediately he removed his coat and draped it onto Monica's shoulders. "Thank you."

"We must do whatever we can to help our child." Kai replied quietly. "Thank you for reminding me." Of course, Kai still had no idea that Monica was actually NOT bearing a child, remember.

Monica smiled a bit, before thinking to herself, _I probably should tell Kai the truth eventually...he's going to be wondering why I haven't had a kid yet..._

* * *

**Author note: ...Hopefully, this oneshot was okay enough. And sorry if I spoiled anything.**


	9. Fanfiction

_9. Fanfiction_

Summary: Basically, everyone's reactions to the fanfics about them.

Characters: Pierrot, Kinoshita, Meister, Sophie, Tsukino, Azuma, Kanmuri, Kawachi, Matsushiro, Mokoyama, Monica, Kai, etc... (too many to list...), Mystical Authoress (me)

Pairings: mentions of AzumaxKanmuri, AzumaxKawachi, KawachixKai, MoniKai, MeisterxKuroyanagi, MeisterxInaho (Azuma's older sister), MeisterxTsukino, etc...

Prompts: fanfiction, pairings, "WHAT!?"

Warning: self-insert, lots of craziness and reference to a lot of my fics and fics made by other authors whose names I won't mention (Sorry to the other authors whose fanfics I have mentioned. If you guys are not happy about this, I will delete this oneshot, promise. Seriously, I'm not kidding, I will delete it if you want me to.)

* * *

"Whoa..." Kanmuri stared at the computer screen. "There's an awful lot of pairings..."

"WHAT!? I'M PAIRED WITH AZUMA!? THAT'S SO WEIRD!" Kawachi screamed in shock.

"They've paired me with Meister, Azuma, Kanmuri and Kawachi..." Tsukino trailed off. "This is kind of scary."

"Why am I paired with Kanmuri?" Azuma asked, confused. "I don't get it..."

Ken Matsushiro sighed. "There's no fics with me being the main character! Not fair!" he complained.

"Well, at least you're not paired with anyone like Shachioko, Meister or Kanmuri!" Kuroyanagi argued. "I'm paired with the Meister numerous times!"

Kinoshita was in the corner, groaning about how there are barely any fics about him. Sophie couldn't help but sympathize with him (she didn't have many fics about her, either).

Shachioko fainted as soon as he saw the fic pairing him and Kuroyanagi together.

Monica and Kai seemed fine with the fact that most of the fanfiction paired them together...until they saw a fanfic with Kai and Kawachi paired together. Monica then accused Kai of cheating on him, which Kai denied, saying, "WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO BE WITH BALDY IN THAT WAY!?"

Mizuno was grumbling about why the fans would pair her with Kanmuri instead of Azuma. "I don't even know who this Kanmuri person is, anyway." she muttered quietly.

Mokoyama and Pierrot were also lamenting about how there were close-to-no fics about them.

Inaho, Azuma's sister, was a little shocked that her and the Meister was paired together in a fanfic, but she didn't seem to care too much about it.

Meister was the most shocked and horrified out of everyone.

"They've paired me with Tsukino and Azuma's sister once each, and-" he stared at the screen momentarily before shouting, "THEY'VE PAIRED ME WITH KUROYANAGI NUMEROUS TIMES! WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT!?"

"Well...you guys did nearly kiss twice during the Pantasia Newcomer's Tournament." Matsushiro reminded him. "It would make sense for the fangirls to think up something that crazy."

"Oh, great-wait, WHAT!? They-they-" the Meister took a deep breath before screaming, "THEY'VE EVEN DID **GENDERBENDING** ON ME FOR ONE OF THEIR CROSSOVER FANFICS!"

Everyone gaped in shock at that.

"Seriously?" Kawachi asked. The Meister nodded stiffly, biting his lip. Kawachi looked at the screen before his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Then he fainted.

"It makes sense, though." Pierrot noted. "Out of all of the male characters in Yakitate! Japan, I think the most feminine-looking guy here is probably the Meister."

Meister face-palmed himself temporarily before he looked at the other fanfics. "I'm paired with some other person from another fandom who I have no idea who she is-"

"Don't you mean he?" Kuroyanagi asked.

"What do you mean? Her name is-" Meister started.

"I checked that fandom. Despite the female name, that character is definitely a guy." Kuroyanagi told him. The Meister let out a groan at this new piece of information.

"Great, now they're pairing me with men from other fandoms! Bloody JOY..." he trailed off sarcastically. He paused, looking at the crossovers some more. "I'm not paired with anyone, really, for this one, but I've got mental problems in this one...I mean, in the fic, my personality switches from me as an innocent ten-year-old to the me right now."

"Hey, Sophie's the main villain in that fic!" Shachioko exclaimed. "That's got to be awesome!

Sophie didn't seemed pleased, though. "I'm not abusive of my brother!" she exclaimed. "Ugh..."

"Who's the author writing all those weird fanfics, anyway?" Kuroyanagi asked.

"You mean the one who has paired Meister with a man from another fandom, made him have mental problems in another crossover, paired the Meister with Kuroyanagi several times, and genderbent him for another crossover fic?" Mizuno spoke up.

"Yeah, that author. What's the author's name?"

"...Mystical Authoress."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another universe, Mystical Authoress was typing away at another fanfic.

Mystical grinned. "There. The next oneshot done!" she sighed of relief. "Man, I'm glad I've got that done. I better work on that crossover..."

The Authoress was unaware of how enraged the Yakitate! Japan characters were with the fan stuff about them.

* * *

**Author note: Tried to capture the feelings of how the Yakitate! Japan characters might react if they discovered fanfiction, particularly the fics written by me, but I did mention some other fics written by other authors whose names I won't mention. To those authors, if you guys are really mad about that, just PM me about it and I will delete this oneshot. Sorry if you guys are mad.**


	10. Choices

_10. Choices_

Summary: Monica wants to make Kai his favourite type of candy. The only problem is, Kai doesn't really have a favourite. Hence, her pestering him about the issue.

Prompts: (see summary, courtesy of Undah Presshah)

Characters: Monica, Kai

Pairings: MoniKai

* * *

"Kai?"

Kai turned to the patissier, who was leaning against the kitchen counter. "What is it?" he asked.

"I want to make you your favourite type of candy! Do you have a favourite?" Monica asked him.

"Well..." Kai paused. "I can't really think of any..."

Monica gave a pouting look on her face. "It can't be that hard to choose!"

"Well, there are a lot of choices!" Kai responded. "Jellybeans lollipops, chocolate, hard candy; there's more than I can think of. You choose."

"No, I want to make you your favourite candy!"

"Well I don't have one!"

"EVERYONE HAS A FAVOURITE! YOU MUST HAVE ONE!"

"WELL I DON'T SO THERE!"

* * *

This argument continued on for the next three weeks, and the two were getting annoyed with the situation.

Monica sighed, thinking back to the Monaco Tournament. She could remember quite clearly about when she had went head-to-head against Kai; and then afterwards she started dating him.

Wait a second...what did she make to beat Kai in the finals again?

Monica let out an "Ah ha!" and immediately got to work.

Samurai Boy was going to like this treat she prepared for him.

* * *

"Hey Monica, I'm back-" Kai, now speechless, stared at the marvel before him.

On a plate was a piece of rye bread, with different amounts of rye in each layer of the bread with what could look like water in between each layer. Sticking out of the bread was a pretty rose. On closer inspection, he discovered that the rose and the water were candy.

Monica smiled at him, offering the bread to him. "You never got to try it during the Monaco Tournament. I figured it would be great if you tried it!" she explained.

Kai seemed to smile a bit, before he he bit into the bread and chewed before swallowing.

"I can certainly see why Pierrot made you the winner of that match." he spoke. "And...thanks for letting me try it." he paused before realizing, "Oh, wait! You never got to try my Lupan Pan D'oro during the tournament! I should make that for you!"

Monica grinned as she watched the samurai get back to work. _I think the situation is resolved now. And on top of that, I finally get to try the Pan D'oro he used against me in the finals! Sweet!_

* * *

**Author note: I hope that oneshot was good. It's about time we had some MoniKai without anyone else interferring (such as Shachioko, etc...)!**


	11. Trick or Treat?

_11. Trick or Treat?_

Summary: As Pantasia celebrates Halloween, many unexpected tricks, treats and a kiss happen.

Prompts: Halloween, blood, party

Characters: Meister, Kuroyanagi, Sophie, Monica, Kai, Kawachi, Azuma, Kanmuri, Tsukino, Matsushiro, Mizuno, Shachioko, and Pierrot

Pairings: A little MoniKai, onesided MizunoxAzuma, KanmurixMizuno if you squint, onesided KanmurixTsukino, onesided TsukinoxAzuma, MeisterxKuroyanagi

* * *

It was Halloween night at Pantasia. Tonight, everyone was celebrating by having a party and dressing up.

Monica had decided to dress as a sexy succubus while Kai had opted for a werewolf. Kawachi was blackmailed by Matsushiro to be Peeta from 'The Hunger Games' while Tsukino was Katniss from 'The Hunger Games.' Azuma was Gale from the same series, and Kanmuri was forced to be Cato. Matsushiro himself decided to be Haymitch, just for the sake of drinking alcohol ("That's what Haymitch does; he drinks all the time!" Ken had protested when Kawachi questioned him about the costume choice). Sophie was a black cat, Shachioko was in his baseball gear, Mizuno was a witch, and Kuroyanagi had decided to just simply dress up in the outfit he used for Yakitate! 9. Pierrot, who had decided to pop in last minute (and effectively crashed the party) was dressed as a clown. Kind of typical for a world class clown, but this clown looked a lot creepier than his normal outfit. And scarier, too.

Then...what was the Meister dressed as? No one knew; except for Pierrot, who had helped Meister with his costume. They hadn't seen the Meister yet.

That was, until the lights were lit, illuminating a nearby stage. And the Meister stood on the stage, microphone in hand as the intro to the song started. The Meister looked slightly more pale than usual, and his mask was a dark black mixed with a deep violet. His blond hair appeared to be sparkling slightly, due to some well-placed hairspray. He wore a long-sleeved, buttoned white shirt underneath a dark violet vest that matched the mask, with black pants and boots. For a moment, the Meister appeared to be licking his lips slightly before smirking, revealing snow-white fangs glinting in the light.

He made one of the sexiest vampires that Kuroyanagi had ever seen. Ever. And his voice just sounded so...alluring.

Meister began to sing 'Cuckoo' by Adam Lambert as everyone else started dancing. Mizuno tried to dance as close to Azuma as she could, but Tsukino kept blocking her from getting any closer. Monica was being twirled by Kai while Matsushiro did a breakdance.

Meister avoided the swear words by doing a quick finger to his lips, and Kuroyanagi couldn't help but just simply gaze at the Meister in awe. He had never seen this highly confident side to him before. Sure, he had seen the Meister be so calm in the midst of the public during the Pantasia Newcomers tournament, even when Kuroyanagi had nearly kissed him twice; but this was something altogether different. Heck, he didn't even know Meister could even _sing_.

When the performance had ended, everyone was cheering and clapping and screaming. Meister just bowed, before heading offstage. He walked over to Kuroyanagi as the music resumed and everyone else was dancing.

"That was brilliant, Meister..." Kuroyanagi trailed off.

"Thank you." Meister responded. "The reason I was singing was because I was blackmailed by Matsushiro. He claimed that he would give a photo of me unmasked to the public if I didn't." he let out a quick sigh of relief. "I was really nervous...I really need to thank Pierrot for helping me with my performance, he gave me some tips on stage presence."

"Ah, I see..." Kuroyanagi paused before he continued. "Do you want to dance?"

Meister shrugged a little. "Sure, I don't mind. By the way," He added, "You look nice in that outfit of yours. I don't get how everyone else called it weird."

"Umm...thank you..."

* * *

As the two danced, Kanmuri and Mizuno were drinking punch and leaning against the wall, being the wallflowers they were. The two quietly watched everyone else dance so excitedly.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Kanmuri asked Mizuno.

The red-head shook her head. "Azuma's dancing with older sister." she grumbled. "Not fair."

Kanmuri sighed. "Honestly, I wanted to dance with Tsukino, but she's occupied."

The two were silent before Mizuno spoke up.

"Want to dance with me?"

Kanmuri shrugged before the two joined the others. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"BOO!"

"AAAAIEEEE!" Monica shrieked as Shachioko laughed. "That was not funny!" Monica pouted, crossing her arms.

"Sure it was!" Shachioko responded, still grinning. "Not as good as when I planted the stink bomb, but at least I got a scare out of you!"

"KAI!" Monica shouted. "Shachioko's being stupid again!"

"Uh oh." Shachioko spoke before he immediately ran, being chased by a fuming Suwabara. "AAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!"

* * *

"You're a good dancer, Kuroyanagi-kun."

"Thanks." Kuroyanagi and the Meister had gotten tired of dancing and had retreated to have some snacks and punch. "You're good, too."

"Thank you." The two were silent for a moment before Meister spoke up. "Um...Kuroyanagi-kun?"

"Yes, Meister?" Kuroyanagi turned to see that Meister appeared to be a bit nervous. "What is it?"

"Well...it's just..." he paused for a moment before he finished. "I've been wanting to tell you something important for a while. It's just that I don't know how to express it exactly."

Kuroyanagi hesitated before he spoke. "Yeah...me too." The two didn't know what to do; if they were supposed to stare at each other or at the floor as their faces were a light red with slight embarassment.

Before they realized it, they were kissing each other.

Meister was a bit hesitant at first as they kissed, but then Kuroyanagi deepened the kiss slightly, pressing his lips against the Meister's with a bit more pressure. It only lasted for a moment.

When the two pulled back, they realized something.

"Wow." Meister whispered quietly, slightly surprised. "It's just...wow."

Kuroyanagi nodded quietly, also surprised. "Yeah, I know-" he paused, tasting blood in his mouth. "Oh, shoot."

Meister then realized that he felt the taste of blood on his fangs. "I think my fangs cut your lips while we were kissing just now. I'm sorry..." he told Kuroyanagi. Slowly, carefully, he licked the blood off his fangs. "Though I do hate to admit it, the taste of your blood is quite interesting."

"Don't turn into a real vampire now!" Kuroyanagi groaned as Meister laughed a little.

"It's funny how this all turned out." Meister remarked. He offered a hand to Kuroyanagi. "Care to dance with me some more, Kuroyanagi-kun?"

Kuroyanagi nodded, smiling a bit and ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth. "Sure. I think this is probably the best Halloween I've had, Meister."

Meister smiled back. "I feel the same, Kuroyanagi-kun."

* * *

**Author note: Dawwww...I think Meister and Kuroyanagi would make a cute couple. Happy Halloween (I know, it's a bit early, but I don't care) to all of you guys out there! :)**

**Am I the only one who can imagine Meister singing 'Cuckoo' by Adam Lambert? I honestly think he'd be an awesome singer! I don't own the song. I don't own the Hunger Games or its characters, or even Yakitate! Japan. I only own the plots of the fanfics I create, really. **


	12. The Wedding Dress Incident

_11. The Wedding Dress Incident_

Summary: Everyone is out shopping, and the girls decide to try on some wedding dresses for fun. In the midst of their joyful event, a mischevious idea comes to mind involving one of the boys...

Characters: Tsukino, Sophie, Mizuno, Monica, Meister, Kanmuri, Azuma, Matsushiro, Kuroyanagi, Kai, Kawachi, and Shachioko.

Prompts: wedding dress, crossdressing, total embarassment.

Pairings: mentioned MoniKai, mentioned onesided AzumaxMizuno, mentioned onesided AzumaxTsukino, KuroyanagixMeister

* * *

"Wow! Monica, you look so pretty!" Mizuno spoke up, grinning. She gazed down upon the dress she had on. "Kazuma will totally accept me as his bride when he sees this!"

Tsukino sighed. Would Mizuno ever understand that Azuma did not like her in that way in the slightest?

Monica smiled as she viewed herself in the mirror. "I'm sure Samurai Boy is going to love this when the day comes to see me walk down the aisle!" she cheered.

Sophie looked in the mirror as well, spinning about in the wedding dress she was trying out. "I think I like this one!" she exclaimed. "It looks really good on me..."

"Hmm...I wonder if any of the guys would look good in a wedding dress..." Monica trailed off.

Tsukino stared at Monica. "You're kidding. I can't imagine Kai in a wedding dress, thank you..." she trailed off.

"No, no, not Kai!" Monica responded quickly. "I was thinking more of one of the more feminine-looking guys! Maybe he would look good?"

"Kanmuri?" Mizuno asked.

"Ah, I know, it's Azuma, isn't it?" Tsukino asked.

"No, not them!" Monica replied, shaking her head and smiling a little. "Keep guessing!"

"Hmm..." Sophie paused before speaking. "My brother. Right?"

All Monica did was smile wider, before nodding in response.

* * *

"I wonder how my sister looks in a wedding dress..." Meister pondered aloud, albeit quietly. He and the other boys had been just wandering about in the mall when Mizuno had run over to them and asked that Meister come with her to see Sophie, who was at the wedding dress store. Apparently, she wanted her brother's opinion on how she looked in a certain dress, and he figured it would be alright. He was only going to be seperated from Kuroyanagi and the others for just a couple minutes, anyway.

"So, brother, how do I look?" Sophie asked, appearing out of one of the changing stalls in a pretty white dress.

Meister smiled a bit. "It looks great, Sophie. I bet that all the boys out there have been trying to woo you." He teased slightly.

"Ah, I haven't seen anyone lately back in France; I've been busy with work and stuff." Sophie responded, shrugging a bit. "Brother?"

"Yes?"

"I wonder...how do you look in a wedding dress?"

Meister's eyes widened slightly, and he hesitated before speaking, "I'm sorry...what?" He had a bad idea of what was about to happen.

"GET HIM!" Sophie shouted, and all the girls grabbed him by the arms and pulled him into one of the changing stalls.

**"HEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEE!"**

* * *

A very loud scream reverberated through the mall, and everyone froze in shock.

"Was that Meister!?" Kuroyanagi shouted, he and the other boys running into the wedding dress shop. "Meister! Are you alright!?"

The boys were shocked at the sight, especially Kuroyanagi.

The girls were laughing. And Meister stood amongst them, in a wedding dress. It showed off his slim figure, and there were subtle frills at the bottom of the dress. A veil was even placed over his masked face.

"Get me out of this dress right now!" Meister shouted at the other girls. "I swear-" when he saw Kuroyanagi, he stared in horror, unable to say another word. A moment passed, and the General Manager of Pantasia adruptly passed out, Sophie catching him.

This tale would be mentioned several times from hereon, simply known as 'The Wedding Dress Incident.'


	13. Awkward Confession

_13. Awkward Confession_

Summary: During the Monaco Tournament, in which Kai, Kawachi, Azuma and Pierrot are stuck in the cave, an awkward confession of love comes up between two members of Team Japan.

Prompts: (see summary, courtesy of Undah Presshah)

Characters: Pierrot, Azuma, Kawachi, Kai

Pairings: KawaSuwa for the heck of it (and requested by Undah Presshah)

* * *

"Oh, crap."

It was when Team Japan and Pierrot realized that they were stuck in the cave, the nearby pond being a dead end completely. Despite Pierrot telling them that a world class clown could swim two to there kilometers without taking a breath, he couldn't really do that right now, considering he was hungry.

Thus, Team Japan was making the bread. But Kawachi was still quite worried.

"We're going to DIE!" Kawachi cried, fearing for his life. "We're going to die, all alone and hungry and no one is going to save us!"

"You idiot!" Suwabara hissed at him. "Didn't you just hear the clown say that he could go and swim out of here to get help for us!? Just concentrate on getting some fish for the bread, will you!?"

"Fine you jerk, I will."

The two were silent until they had caught half the fish needed for the bread.

"Suwabara?"

"What is it, baldy?" Suwabara muttered, turning to Kawachi. "It better be important; otherwise I'll cut you."

"But it is important!" Kawachi insisted. "It's just...well...um...okay, I don't know how to say it in words."

"If you can't say in words, just express it through actions or something. And do it quickly; we need to get out of here." Kai responded.

He was answered by Kawachi kissing him. Kai's first instinct was to pull away (This is _baldy_, for goodness sakes, _kissing_ him), but instead he ended up kissing him back.

Pierrot was a little surprised, but then he smiled a bit. _Good. I have more time to plan my reaction! Perfect timing!_

When Kawachi and Kai stopped kissing, Azuma spoke up. "Gee, Kawachi, I didn't know you felt that way about Kai."

"SHUT UP!" Both Kawachi and Kai shouted before getting back to catching fish.


	14. Sinful: Crazy Mix-ups Dangerous People

_**14. Sinful: Crazy Mix-ups and Dangerous People**_

Summary: Things are going well at Pantasia, when all of a sudden, people of an alternate universe appear and start messing everything up. Just what in the heck is going on!?

Characters: Kawachi, Suwabara, Monica, Meister...etc...

Pairings: None, except for a little MoniKai

What inspired this oneshot arc: A vast majority of the Vocaloid Songs in 'The Seven Deadly Sins' series by mothy/AkunoP.

* * *

Kawachi had just been working, kneading dough to make more bread rolls when Meister ran into the room and slammed the door behind him, out of breath. The General Manager seemed quite worried and surely full of panic.

"Kawachi-san...please...get me a cleaver." Meister managed to say in between catching his breath.

"Why?" Kawachi asked, confused. "Why do you need-"

"Cleaver. NOW." Meister was close to shouting the last word in frustration. Kawachi, a bit alarmed by the Meister's behaviour, grabbed a cleaver from a nearby cabinet and handed it to Meister. "Thank you. Please continue your work." With that, Meister ran out of the room.

It wasn't long until Kawchi heard shouts of, "I HAVE A KNIFE! Don't you dare come any closer, you creepy person!"

Kawachi ran out of the room, to see Meister pointing the sharp blade at..._Meister?_

Wait, **WHAT?**

Hold on a moment. The person Meister was pointing a cleaver at wasn't Meister, per se. He looked a lot like Meister, except his mask was a dark violet. He wore a black blazer overtop a light purple shirt with a white scarf, and black pants and shoes. His light blond hair was tied back into a sleek ponytail, and his similar-looking blue eyes looked at Meister with slight panic, but mostly calmness.

"Now, now, you musn't be afraid of me. I mean, I am technically some alternate you of the sort, if I am correct." The other Meister spoke. He walked a little closer to the Meister, ignoring the knife. Then, with a swift notion, he knocked the cleaver out of Meister's hand and pulled him closer by the shirt collar. "You musn't be afraid...beautiful one."

"Get your hands off me!" Meister shouted back, pushing the other away. "How dare you touch me, you perver-"

"I'm hungry!" The three turned to see Ryou Kuroyanagi? complaining to Mizuno? and Kanmuri?. The Mizuno and Kanmuri look-alikes wore maid and butler outfits respectively, while the Kuroyanagi look-alike wore a red blazer overtop a white shirt with black pants and shoes. "Get me something to eat, now!"

"Yes, Lord Conchita." The Mizuno and Kanmuri look-alikes spoke. "How about those three?" they asked, pointing at Meister, the other Meister (the one dressed in purple, people), and Kawachi.

"Yes...I would like to know what they taste like." The Kuroyanagi-lookalike (called Conchita) spoke. "Get them, now!"

Meister's other swallowed nervously and glanced at his other. "Truce?" he asked.

Meister nodded in response. "Truce. _**RUN!"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Azuma had been baking when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Tsukino...or, at least he thought it was Tsukino. She wore a dress of black lace and turquoise silk, the dress going down to her ankles. Her hair was put into a simple braid.

"Here. For you." She spoke quietly, handing him a cup. "A drink."

"Thanks, Tsukino-san!" Azuma replied happily, before picking up the cup and about to drink-

The contents of the drink were spilled onto the floor by Kanmuri. "Don't drink that!" He spoke. "Kinoshita was already poisoned!"

"What!?" Azuma and Kanmuri looked at Tsukino, who gave a face of sulking.

"Darn it...that poison took a while to create...bother. I'll have to make more..." she groaned quietly.

Ken Matsushiro scratched the side of his head a little bit. "Who the heck is she? And where's the real Tsukino?"

* * *

"I demand to know what this country is, Sylvan! Where are we?" A Sophie look-alike barked at a Meister-look alike. The Sophie look-alike wore a yellow dress with black and white lace, while the Meister-look alike wore a simple outfit of a white shirt with black pants and shoes, with a black vest overtop his shirt.

"Ah, I will find out right away, Lady Sophia." The Meister look-alike responded, before he turned to Shachioko. "Lady Sophie requests that you will tell us what this country is, and what this place is exactly?"

"Well..." Shachioko faltered a bit before answering. "This country is called Japan. This building is the Pantasia Nagoya Branch..."

"Pantasia Nagoya Branch...fascinating." Sophia turned to Sylvan. "Servant, go fetch me some tea, and perhaps something to eat as well."

"Yes, my lady!" Sylvan turned to Shachioko before asking, "Could you show me where I can get some tea? Maybe a bread roll or two, please?"

Shachioko had a feeling that it was best to go along with this craziness until things were straightened out.

* * *

"How dare you go near my lovely one!" A Monica look-alike roared at the real Monica. The look-alike held a pair of bloody scissors in her hand. "Get your hands off him or you will die..."

Kai stood in front of the two. "Look, who the heck are you? And Monica here is my girlfriend, so don't you dare hurt her or else!"

"You dare prefer a clone of me over me?" The Monica-look-alike growled. She held up her scissors. "How could you!?"

* * *

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!"

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!"

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"STOP COPYING ME!"

Tsukino stared as a look-alike of Shadow was shouting at the real Shadow. The two were shouting at each other, copying the exact same lines.

Tsukino groaned. Things were getting crazier and crazier...

* * *

**Author note: Um, so yeah, that's the beginning of the _'Sinful'_ Arc, in which alternate versions of our beloved Yakitate! Japan characters have started to mess things up in the regular Yakitate! Japan world. For those who are confused on who is alternate of who, here's a list!**

**Meister: Servant of Evil (known as Sylvan), and Duke Sateriajis Venomania (the dude dressed in purple, if you're wondering)**

**Sophie: The 'Daughter of Evil.' Calling her Sophia because I don't know her real name.**

**Tsukino: The main character from the song 'Belphegor's Gift.' I'm just going to call the alternate version Tsuki.**

**Shadow: The judge dude from the song 'Judgement of Corruption.' I believe the judge's name went by Marlon in the song, if I'm correct...**

**Monica: The crazy tailor from the song 'Tailor of Enbizaka/Leviathan Slope.' Let's call her Monikara.**

**Mizuno: servant to Lord Conchita (let's call her Miz.)**

**Kanmuri: servant to Lord Conchita (let's call him Kan)**

**Kuroyanagi: Lord Conchita (yes, I'm genderbending the original Conchita because I need to for Kuroyanagi.)**

**I think that's it...phew...Hopefully, this clears things up.**


	15. Sinful: Chaotic Roomates

**_15. Sinful: Chaotic Roomates and Unlikely Acquaintances_**

After everyone had calmed down (at least a little bit), Kuroyanagi did his best to take charge and figure out what was going on. None of the look-alikes had a clue of how the heck they got here, and some of them were rather unhappy about it.

"I have a country to rule! I can't stay here any longer!" (Sophia)

"I have to find a new chef back at my manor so he or she can make me more gourment meals!" (Lord Conchita)

"I have a harem I need to get back to! The ladies are all lonely without me!" (Venomania)

Meister gaped at his purple-clad counterpart. "You have a...a..._harem_!?" He gasped. "You're more of a pervert than I thought you were originally were!" Meister cringed at the idea of the whole thing as he spoke.

"What's a harem?" The Servant of Evil asked. The poor guy was obviously oblivious to this sort of stuff...practically like an innocent little kid. "I don't understand...what are the origins of the word, even?"

Sophia sighed, turning to her servant. "You'll find out eventually..." She trailed off.

"These guys need to stay somewhere." Kuroyanagi spoke up. "And I've decided how things will go, unless otherwise." He took out a list of who was going to room with who.

1. Sophia and Tsuki with Tsukino. Sophia said that she was fine with it, despite the fact that her servant wasn't around then.

2. Monikara with Mizuno. Monikara reluctantly agreed to it, but Mizuno was a bit worried that she would get killed in her sleep.

3. Lord Conchita in a room with his servants Miz and Kan. Everyone agreed to it; mainly because no one else wanted to get eaten and they figured the servants themselves might as well get eaten first.

4. Marlon with Shadow. Shadow couldn't care less. Marlon objected, but no one really cared.

5. Servant of Evil and Duke Venomania with Meister. That's where the former and and the latter of the three objected to this.

"It doesn't make sense!" Servant of Evil spoke up. "How am I supposed to attend to her first thing in the morning if I'm far away from her? It doesn't work out from that point of view. Also, I need to wake up quite early, at the latest, 5:30 a.m. to prepare her breakfast, and I'm not so sure if I could navigate the whole building by myself that early in the morning..."

"I can't sleep with the pervert!" Meister spoke, pointing at Venomania when he said 'pervert.' "He's going to try and bloody _seduce_ me most likely, and probably try to seduce the Servant of Evil, too! And I really doubt the Servant is going to like that..."

"Come on, now, I'm not going to bite..." Sateriajis Venomania trailed off. "I'm not that scary, dear. And...I highly doubt my powers work here as they did in my country. I tried to woo the orange-haired girl earlier, but she punched me in the face." Monica glared at Sateriajis, before giving him the finger. "See!? She hates me!"

"Well, DUH!" Shachioko told him. "She already has a boyfriend!"

"Crap..."

"I don't see what's wrong with the setup, Meister." Matsushiro responded to Meister's protest. "Venomania can't use his powers on you, and I doubt the Servant of Evil will want to kill his own roomate."

"I only do wha Lady Sophia orders me to do, and anything else that is necessary." Sylvan spoke up. "Unless she orders me to kill you, I can't."

Meister sighed. "Thank goodness my sister Sophie is back in France...at least she doesn't have to deal with this chaos."

* * *

The day followed mainly with everyone doing their best to feed Conchita. Practically everyone except for Conchita's servants were in awe of how much the Kuroyanagi-counterpart could eat, and it was at a speed that could actually surpass Kuroyanagi's eating speed himself.

Some of the younger workers tried to bond with some of the less scarier counterparts such as Tsuki and Sylvan, but Tsuki didn't make much of an effort to carry on the conversation, and Sylvan was too busy occupying himself to obey Lady Sophia's every whim.

No one tried to get along with Marlon the greedy judge except for Shadow. And Shadow was failing miserably, considering he kept copying almost all of Marlon's actions...

Duke Venomania and Meister surprisngly got along decently well, although Meister was annoyed slightly by the fact that this counterpart of him was pervert, first off, _and_ that he was trying to flirt with him. Despite Meister's attempts to brush him off, Sateriajis continued to flirt a bit, anyway.

Monikara got along alright with people like Azuma and Kawachi, but whenever she saw Kai with Monica, she gave Monica the evil glare and held up her bloody scissors.

* * *

When the time came to retire for the night, the people forced to room with their counterparts dreaded this a bit, fearing for their lives and sanity.

Marlon was already asleep in the spare bed by the time Shadow had gotten to his room. Shadow shrugged, got into his own bed and went to sleep.

Tsuki was snoring when Sophia and Tsukino got to the room. Sophia complained a bit about it, but then Tsukino gave her earmuffs so that she wouldn't hear Tsukino's counterpart snore so much.

Monikara and Mizuno were chatting to each other up until 1 a.m. in the morning, talking about the people they liked and their attempts to get rid of the ones who were in the way. Mizuno had a good feeling they would get along quite well, and therefore not get killed by the tailor.

Lord Conchita was having a midnight snack, the two servants sneaking food from the pantry and giving it to him.

What about Meister and his counterparts?

* * *

"Explain to me why we're sharing a bed again?" Sylvan asked, his pajama clad legs kicking a little bit (and the kicking the Meister lightly a few times in the leg)

"The heater broke. Venomania suggested we share the bed to conserve body heat. End of story. And please stop kicking." Meister spoke. The three were snuggled into one bed, and sadly Meister ended up being stuck in the middle. "I'm not sure how everyone else is going to react when they see this."

"Well, it's not too bad...I mean, we're just sharing a bed. I don't get what's wrong with it." Sateriajis replied, snuggling his head against where Meister's collarbone was. Meister cringed slightly at the somewhat intimate touch and tried to pull away slightly. "Sorry..."

"Do you guys mind if I wake up early?" Sylvan asked quietly. "I might wake up at 3 a.m. so I can take a shower and get dressed, and then start-"

"Wake up at 4:30 at the earliest. That's it, okay?" Meister responded. Sylvan nodded a bit as Meister continued. "I mean, I'm fine with waking up early; I'll be okay. What about you, Venomania?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess so." Venomania responded, shrugging a little. "Mind you though, I haven't woken up that early in a long while; I usually sleep until six or seven in the morning."

"Good luck with wake up."

"And goodnight to you all."


	16. Whataya Want From Me

_16. Whataya Want From Me_

Summary: During Yakitate! 25/9 Arc. Meister is so frustrated with his betrayal that he takes it out on himself...and on a coworker who, surprsingly, doesn't mind getting punched in the face and helps knock some sense into Meister.

Characters: Meister, Suwabara, Yukino

Pairings: maybe a little Meister/Suwa if you squint, really, really hard?

Warning: Tons of censored swearing, a little OOCness, violence, maybe some dark thoughts...

Prompts/What inspired this: The song "Whataya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert, and my frustration about the stupidest things in life.

* * *

Bloody. Goodness. He just wished everything would slow down right _now_.

Meister sat on the ground, his back against the door of his room where he was sleeping, since he joined St. Pierre.

Why did he do this, again!?

To save his father, that's why. He thought by joining his father, he would beat Azuma, learn how to make the 'Personality Changing Bread,' and then have his father eat it and get back to normal.

He was starting to rethink the situation, shortly after joining.

What if whatever was posessing his father didn't keep his promise? What if he lost to Azuma? Everyone at Pantasia must be so mad and frustrated at him for abandoning them at such a time of need...

Would Sophie be mad? Would she? For abandoning his coworkers in such a time of need?

"Hey!" Yukino's voice was heard from behind the door. "I'm talking to you!" She shouted louder as Meister ignored her. "You son of a -, you better be listening to me-"

"SHUT UP!" Meister shouted back, standing up and kicking the door roughly to give the raven-haired woman on the other side of the door a warning. "Just leave me alone! Whataya want from me, you #$$$#! Just leave me alone! #$$# you!"

"How dare you say that to me!"

"Well you deserve it you $#$, for what you did in the past and what you're doing now!" Meister couldn't control himself, and he didn't give a heck about it. "You slutty little #$$#!"

It was only after that last swear word that Meister froze, realizing what he just said.

Bloody...no. He couldn't be. He was breaking up. He was giving in to all this pressure. He shouldn't be swearing. He never swore like this before at other people, ever...

As Yukino continued yelling at him, Meister just sat with his back against the door, his head in both hands as he tried to restrain his tears.

* * *

He lost.

He bloody lost the match entirely.

There was no way he could save his father, now. Sophie was giving him a look of dismay as everyone watched Yuiichi Kirisaki (Sylvan and Sophie's father), being put into the ambulance and driven out of sight.

Meister put a hand up to his face (his eyes starting to drip tears from behind the mask), unsure of what to do.

Then he ran.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long or how short an amount of time it took him, or how fast he ran, but he found himself at one of those beaches with a port filled with boats just a bit farther ahead.

He was the only one sitting on the sandy ground, not caring if sand got in his shoes or if he looked like a complete wreck with tears streaming down his face behind his mask, or if he was balling his hands so hard that his nails broke the skin and caused blood to start dripping.

Or so he thought.

"General Manager."

It didn't take him a second for him to realize he wasn't alone, or to realize who it was, standing a few steps behind him.

"Suwabara-san..." Meister turned to see the black-haired, bandanna-wearing samurai. "What do you want?" He asked, not caring if the question sounded so stupid coming from his mouth or not.

Suwabara ignored the question, walking over to him. "Really...this is such a disgraceful state you put yourself into. You betrayed Pantasia without really giving any reason why; and though you have extraordinary talent at baking, I do admit that, you're here and whimpering like a lost puppy because you lost. It's disgraceful." He spoke gruffly, crossing his arms.

Meister didn't say a word, and continued to listen as Suwabara continued speaking.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything for yourself?" When Meister didn't answer, Suwabara turned his back on him. "You're more disgraceful than I thought..." He muttered quietly.

"And how am I?" Suwabara turned to see Meister standing, wiping a tear from his face with his arm. "How am I that disgraceful? _Tell me_." He spoke, a bit of a snarl coming from his mouth at the last two words.

"Just because of one, single loss, you've completely_ lost_ the will to fight!" Suwabara snapped back. "If you want your father back that badly; you're going to have to fight even harder, you know! Even if you don't feel like fighting, you have to keep fighting; otherwise you're never going to reach your goals!"

"I bloody _know_ that!" Meister, without realizing, struck Kai in the face as hard as he could. "Suwabara, there's such things as people mourning for a bit, you know!" Another strike. "Can't you bloody realize that!?" A third strike to Kai's face was all it took for Meister to freeze again. Meister just stared at the teen, his face completely bruised.

He never punched anyone before. Not in his life of twenty-eight years. Until now.

Letting out a cry of frustration, he ripped off his mask and stomped on it once...effectly snapping it into pieces.

The two were silent for a moment, before Meister spoke again, in a much calmer voice.

"I can't believe I bloody did that...temper tantrum. Like I'm some two-year-old or something. And your face..." Meister cringed a little. "I'm...sorry...I didn't-"

"I don't mind." Suwabara muttered. "I've been through similar experiences due to Baldy during the Monaco Cup. And you punch like a _ten-year-old_. I've been hurt worse before." He picked up the pieces of the broken mask, looking at them before looking up at Meister. "You've really been hiding yourself and your true emotions from behind the mask, haven't you? It's about time you let your true thoughts out. It's no good to hold them back."

Meister knew he probably shouldn't really be crying in front of someone younger than him, but he did anyway. "I think I know that now. Thank you..." Meister did his best to wipe away the tears with his arm, taking a deep breath and looking around. "Thank goodness none of the paparazzi came around here. It would be terrible if they saw this..."

"Yeah, I know." Kai responded, smiling a little. "Count your blessings."

"We should probably get back to Pantasia..." Meister paused, unsure of what to say.

"...Yeah. We should." Kai turned, walking a bit before he turned back to face Meister. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Meister gave a single nod, before following the samurai silently.


	17. Sinful: Early Mornings

**_17. Sinful: Early Mornings_**

"They're so cute when they're asleep." Sophia remarked quietly as she stood in the doorway. "Although I was hoping Sylvan would serve me my breakfast by now..." she muttered after that.

Tsuki shrugged. "Meh. I don't care. I'm going to get to breakfast." She muttered quietly, walking away. Tsukino sighed, before glancing at what Sophia was looking at.

Meister and his other two counterparts were curled up in bed, obviously still asleep. Venomania, at Meister's left, had his arm draped about Meister's chest while Sylvan, at the right, was simply snuggling against Meister's shoulder. The three appeared to look well-rested and quite peaceful in their sleep.

Sylvan was the first to wake up, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes with one hand before he looked at Sophia, who gave him a look.

"You were supposed to be up two hours ago at the latest, Sylvan. It's 7 a.m. now." Sophia told him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Shoot, really!?" Sylvan immediately bolted out of bed and ran into a nearby door that was closed (Tsukino assumed that there was a bathroom behind the door) by accident. He faltered slightly, taking a step back before opening the door. "I'll be serving you breakfast soon, my lady! Let me just get washed up first!" He immediately ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Venomania and Meister both let out a groan as they heard the door slam. "Ugh...Is Sylvan up already!?" Venomania groaned. "What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning." Tsukino responded. The two stared at Sophia and Tsukino, and Meister appeared to be blushing of embarassment.

"Um, morning, I, um...we'll be down there soon!" Meister finally blurted out, also getting out of bed and also running into the bathroom door. "Sylvan, let me in!"

"NO! I'm taking a bloody shower! Let me finish!" Sylvan's voice shouted from inside the bathroom.

"We're all men here, Sylvan! And besides, you're my counterpart, so we look pretty much the same, save for our clothing choices! It doesn't matter, just let me in!"

"Do you want to get away from me that badly?" Venomania teased. "You didn't mind me _sleeping_ with you and Sylvan last night..." He smirked, crossing his arms.

"SHUT UP!" Meister shouted back, his facial expression completely flustered by now. "Will you quit the sexual innuendos and quit attempting to seduce me and my other, much more _innocent_ counterpart!?" He turned to the bathroom door. "Let me in! I need to get away from the pervert!"

"Fine, fine!" Sylvan shouted at Meister. "Let me just get some pants on first!"

"I don't care, I'm coming in there!" Meister responded, opening the door and running inside the bathroom before slamming it shut.

"Aaaah! Crap, no!" Sylvan was heard screaming. "I told you to let me get changed!"

"I couldn't wait any longer; the pervert was most likely out to _seduce_ me again!"

"_This_ early in the morning!?"

_"YES!"_

Sophia laughed a bit as Tsukino's eyes widened considerably with shock at the scene, which she thought was utterly weird. Venomania just smirked a bit more, before turning to the two.

"We'll be down there soon, just as he said just now." He spoke calmly, smiling. "Thank you for waking us up."

Okay. Now _that_ was kind of weird. At least, in Tsukino's point of view.

* * *

"GO KUROYANAGI!"

"LORD CONCHITA, YOU CAN EAT FASTER THAN HIM!"

Everyone downstairs at breakfast was watching an eating contest unfold between Kuroyanagi and Conchita. The two seemed to be quite evenly matched in their speed as they gulped down who knows HOW many bread rolls, fried eggs and so on...

Kanmuri himself was shocked the most out of everyone. "I don't understand how they're able to eat so much...that can't be possible..." He trailed off in horror.

"Conchita eats a lot." Kan told him. "And I mean by a _lot_. He even ate the fifteenth chef this month after he tried to resign!"

"Um...I don't think we allow cannibalism here..." Kanmuri trailed off, even more horrified.

"Oh. Okay...we'll keep that in mind for the next couple meals." Miz responded. "Until you guys run out of stuff that normal people eat."

"Then...what would you feed Conchita then?"

"Forks, knives, cleavers, furniture, cameras, basically anything." Kan responded, cringing a little. "He even eats other humans too."

Kanmuri cringed. Obviously, supplying the demand for this ravenous man's apptetite was not going to be easy...

* * *

"Today's breakfast is a cinnamon bun with green tea, my lady." Sylvan spoke, nervousness peeking through his voice. "I'm afraid that I could not find anything else suitable, because Conchita ate most of the breakfast when I got down here..."

"Ah well, it'll do. Thank you." Sophia responded, before taking a sip of the tea.

Mizuno sighed as she turned to Monikara. "How does he deal with all that?"

"All what?" Monikara asked, taking a bite out of a bread roll. "What do you mean?"

"How does he deal with Sophia ordering him around? I don't get it." Mizuno muttered quietly.

Monikara shrugged. "I never had any servants. How am I supposed to know?"

* * *

**Author note: ...I know, it's kinda short... (sighs) Hopefully I should get the next chapter of 'Reflections' up soon. At least I hope so.**


	18. Third Wheel

_18. Third Wheel_

Summary: Azuma and Kanmuri have been blackmailed to go on a date. And Tsukino has been blackmailed to act as a 'third wheel.'

Characters: Matsushiro, Tsukino, Kawachi, Azuma, Kanmuri

Prompts: Third Wheel

Pairings: AzumaxKanmuri if you squint, onesided TsukinoxAzuma

* * *

Well, this was awkward.

Kanmuri, Azuma and Tsukino were all at a fast food restaurant, eating burgers together. It was common for the South Tokyo Pantasia employees to go out for dinner together occasionally, but this was different.

Ken Matsushiro and Kawachi had blackmailed the three somehow. The result ended up with Azuma and Kanmuri going on a 'date,' and Tsukino was forced to be the third wheel.

"I don't get why Manager and Kawachi would make us do this..." Tsukino trailed off, sighing as she took a bite out of her hamburger.

"I don't really understand, either." Kanmuri responded, shrugging a bit before taking a sip of bottled water. "What about you, Azuma-kun?"

"What?" Azuma responded, looking up from his food. Apparently he had been in the middle of eating his burger when Kanmuri had asked. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention; the food is so good!"

All Tsukino had remembered hearing from Matsushiro was that he said that it was so 'obvious' that there was 'something' going on between Azuma and Kanmuri. Tsukino didn't understand what it could be, though; the two were just being friendly to each other. Right? It would be kinda weird if two people liked Azuma at the same time. Fortunately for Tsukino (and unfortunately at the same time), the brown-haired baker was completely oblivious to Kanmuri and Tsukino's affection towards him.

Hopefully, things didn't get anymore awkward for the three anytime soon...

* * *

Meanwhile, Kawachi and Matsushiro were hiding behind a bush near the restaurant, spying through binoculars.

"I don't see anything going on, to be really honest, Manager..."

"Kawachi, do you have holes where your eyes should be!?"

"NO!"

"Then you should obviously see that both Tsukino and Kanmuri like Azuma!"

"But I don't see anything obvious about it by just watching them!"

"...Idiot."


	19. Help

_19. Help_

Summary: Takes place during Pantasia Newcomers Tournament. It's just after Suwabara and Azuma's mask, and Kuroyanagi finds himself talking with the Meister. Unfortunately, things get a bit more awkward (and much more panicky) when Kuroyanagi finds himself forced to carry Meister to the medical office, since no one else is around to help.

Characters: Kuroyanagi, Meister

Prompts: Help

Pairings: implied KuroyanagixMeister

* * *

"Victor, Azuma Kazuma! For making a bread that has sent me to heaven!"

Suwabara obviously objected to this, but it was no use. If his croissants couldn't send Kuroyanagi and Dave to heaven, he had obviously lost.

As soon as majority of the people left the room, Kuroyanagi sighed of relief. It had been so stressful, those past two matches; first with Kawachi collasping due to a mild heat stroke in his and Kanmuri's match, and then Azuma and Suwabara's match in which Kuroyanagi and Dave went to heaven. And then he woke up and nearly kissed the Meister.

Thank goodness Meister had upgraded his mask to cover his entire face. Otherwise things would have been even more awkward and stressful.

"Kuroyanagi-san." Kuroyanagi turned to see the Meister walk over to him. "You seemed quite distressed right after you almost kissed me during the match just now. Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"I-I"m better now, thank you." Kuroyanagi responded, nodding once. "I hope you weren't too shocked when...you know...that happened."

"I wasn't expecting it, to be completely honest, but at least I was more prepared than the previous time," Meister remarked, laughing a little. "It is a good thing I upgraded my mask to turn into a full face mask when necessary after all, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Kuroyanagi smiled back a bit, also laughing along. "I suppose so-wha!?"

That last part happened due to the fact that Meister had suddenly fell forwards slightly, one of his hands grabbing Kuroyanagi's shoulder. Kuroyanagi quickly grasped the older man as carefully as he could.

"Sorry...Don't feel so good...I feel kind of...Dizzy..." Meister mumbled quietly.

Dizzy? Wait a second...

Right. Kuroyanagi realized. Exhaustion. The temperature of the room during Kawachi and Kanmuri's match, as well as waiting for so many hours just watching the match, must have tired out the General Manager. He probably didn't eat anything at all, hence his condition...

Kuroyanagi looked down and realized Meister was unconscious.

"HEY!" Kuroyanagi shouted. "I need help! Can someone help me bring Meister Kirisaki to the medical office!? Anyone!?"

No answer.

Kuroyanagi mentally swore. _So much for help..._

* * *

It took Kuroyanagi quite a while to drag Meister down to the medical office, taking into consideration that it was two floors down from where the Newcomer's Tournament was and that he was the only one half-carrying, half-dragging Meister down the hallway and down the stairs. He felt bad for Kirisaki, that he had been suffering through the temperature and the long, long wait throughout the semi-final matches.

Then again, he also felt like calling the Meister an idiot, though he did so mentally. Meister could have asked one of the SPs to get a glass of water or something for him during the time inbetween the matches...

Then again, Meister was getting that failure of Kawachi's dough analyzed, so he could have been a tad too busy at the time to get a snack or something.

When Kuroyanagi finally got to the medical office, the first thing he did was try to get Meister onto one of those beds that should belong in hospitals. Of course, just dropping the unconscious older man would probably be reckless, highly stupid and probably more damaging, so Kuroyanagi had to do this carefully. The only problem was, Kuroyanagi is not that strong, and lifting the Meister onto a bed, after dragging him down a hallway and a couple flights of stairs, was definitely not an easy feat.

_How much does he weigh, anyway!? _Kuroyanagi groaned to himself as he attempted this (most likely impossible for himself) task. He immediately took back the thought, not wanting to accidentally say it aloud if Meister had woken up by then.

Thankfully, Kuroyanagi never said that comment aloud. Instead, he lost his balance and fell backwards. Along with th Meister. The result?

A very awkward situation in which Kuroyanagi was trapped underneath the older man's unconscious form. Not good.

Thankfully (or not, depending on your point of view), that was when Meister woke up.

"Uh..what the..." Meister muttered quietly. "Where..."

"Get off me!" Kuroyanagi yelped. "You're crushing me to death!"

"What!?" Meister looked down, and the two made eye contact. "Oh. Oh dear..." Mesiter cringed a bit as he got off Kuroyanagi, before lending the younger man a hand. "I apologize...but...what happened earlier? I remember getting all dizzy and..."

"You passed out on me because you were that exhausted. I had to _drag_ you down the corridor and down _five_ flights of stairs! Do you have any idea how hard it was, especially with_ no help_!?" Kuroyanagi fumed a bit.

Meister sighed quietly. "I can't really drag myself down a corridor and five flights of stairs, Kuroyanagi; I believe that would be extremely difficult considering it is much easier to walk on two legs. And...why didn't you have any help?"

"No one came to help, even when I asked." Kuroyanagi mutterd quietly. "I was trying to get you on one of those medical office beds, but I lost my balance."

The other man's eyes seemed to widen considerably behind his titanium mask. "I...see...um..." Meister sounded slightly embarassed by the whole event. Kuroyanagi noted that it was a first to see the General Manager in this sort of mood. "Thank you for...getting me down here...Kuroyanagi-san."

The two didn't say anything for a moment, unsure of what to say in fear of embarassing themselves even more.

"Kuroyanagi-san?"

"Yes, Meister?"

"Well..." Meister paused for a moment, before asking, "Would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

"Dinner?" Kuroyanagi repeated, confused.

"Well, it is getting late," Meister spoke, gesturing to a nearby clock, "And I'm sure you don't want me collapsing again anytime soon due to exhaustion. Besides," He added, smiling a little, "I don't mind company."

Kuroyanagi takes only a moment to consider this, and then accepts. Why not? It's not like anyone is going to make a fuss about it too much, will they? It's not like things could get anymore awkward than this.

Right?


	20. Sinful: PANIC MODE!

**_20. Sinful: PANIC MODE!_**

"AAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHH!"

Monica and Kai stared as Marlon burst into the room and slammed the door behind him, panting and gasping.

"I can't take it anymore!" Marlon groaned. "My counterpart keeps copying me, and-"

"AAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHH!" A similar scream was heard...right before they heard the 'bang' of someone running into the door. "Ow..." They heard Shadow groan. "That hurt..."

"And it's just really creepy." Marlon finished. "I never thought my counterpart would be such an imitater, really!"

"Too bad. You're going to have to live with it." Kai muttered. "At least your counterpart isn't trying to kill you like Monikara is."

"Yeah, you're actually lucky compared to me." Monica remarked. "Would you rather have all of your actions be copied or have a high risk of being killed?"

"..." Marlon paused before he spoke. "Good point."

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT!"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

"THEN STOP MAKING SEXUALLY SUGGESTIVE INNUENDOS AND TRYING TO SEDUCE ME OR THE SERVANT OF EVIL!"

"FINE, I'LL QUIT THE INNUENDOS! BUT I'M NOT GOING TO STOP TRYING TO WOO YOU!"

"CURSE YOU!"

Tsuki groaned. "Too...noisy..." she muttered quietly. "Can't those two be a bit quieter so I can take a nap?"

"I agree." Sophia responded. "Sylvan, go tell them off. Tell them to shut or I'll order you to kill them."

Sylvan nodded a little. "Yes, my lady." He spoke before walking out of the room. It wasn't long until everyone could hear Sylvan screaming at the top of his lungs.

_**"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP, FOR BLOODY GOODNESS SAKES!? MY LADY SOPHIA HAS ORDERED ME TO KILL YOU IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY WITH THIS REQUEST! THANK YOU FOR LISTENING!"**_

Everything was silent for a moment. Sylvan walked back into the room, coughing a little.

"They shut up, my lady..." He whispered hoarsely.

"Thank you, Sylvan." Sophia spoke. "Go get a drink of water, I can't have you getting a sore throat on me."

Sylvan nodded quietly before walking out of the room again.

Tsuki turned to Sophia. "Your servant is amazing at complying with your orders. Perhaps I could borrow him to test my poisons on?" She asked.

"Goodness, no!" Sophia responded. "I am not letting my servant get poisoned by the likes of you!"

"That's not fair!"

"It is SO!"

"OH, REALLY!?"

And another fight began.


	21. Yaoi Obsession

_21. Yaoi Obsession_

Summary: Monica has an obsession with yaoi, unknown to everyone else. What happens when she tries pairing the Pantasia boys together in her mind? Besides the chaos that ensues, she finds two of the Pantasia workers looking at the stuff, but for a different reason...

Characters: Monica, Tsukino, Kai, Shachioko, Kawachi, Meister, Azuma, Kanmuri, Kuroyanagi, Matsushiro (majority of the boys and Tsukino just mentioned)

Pairings: MoniKai, onesided TsukinoxAzuma, onesided TsukinoxKanmuri, mentioned KawaSuwa, mentioned MeisterxKuroyanagi, mentioned AzumaxKanmuri, mentioned ShachiokoxKawachi, mentioned ShachiokoxKuroyanagi, mentioned MeisterxKanmuri, mentioned AzumaxKawachi...

Warning: TONS of mentioned (and possible) yaoi pairings. TONS.

* * *

Monica sighed. She was so bored...Samurai boy wasn't available to hang out with right now, and she couldn't think of anything to do.

So, she reached into her closet pulled out a box, and opened it. She smiled.

Inside the box was a whole stash of yaoi stuff.

Yes, Monica Adenauer had an obesession with yaoi, something she learned about when she moved to America. She had been looking through a book store for candy recipe books when she realized two things. One thing was that she had been looking in the wrong section. The second was that it was where all the manga was, and she just happened to stumble upon the yaoi manga coincidentally.

Since then, she had been a HUGE fan of it. Of course, she kept this a secret since she figured Suwabara probably had no idea what the heck yaoi was, and in worry that the other Pantasia workers might look at her a bit weirdly if they found out.

Eventually, she got bored of reading the yaoi manga she had, and stuffed it all back into the closet, sighing a bit.

Maybe a walk through the Pantasia building would help her think. Maybe.

* * *

As she strolled through the hallways, she thought about the Pantasia boys. Matsushiro, Meister, Kuroyanagi, Azuma, Kanmuri...

Could they be paired together? At least in her head?

No, not for Matsushiro. She didn't really know why she couldn't get herself to, but maybe it was because how weird he could be at times. Who knows...

First thing she thought of straight off the bat; Kanmuri and Azuma. _Hey, that would actually look kinda cute! _Monica thought to herself, smiling a bit. _They do look kinda cute together, anyway. But then again, Tsukino kinda likes Azuma. Or does she like Kanmuri? Ugh, I can't figure it out..._

_Wait a sec, what about Kanmuri and Meis-wait, never mind, I'm not so sure-but then again, it would be kinda interesting. Though I can't imagine them making out. Maybe a quick kiss, but not making out._

_Shachioko? Anything involving him-Shachi and Baldy? ...Nah. What about him and Kuroyanagi? ...Nah._

_Azuma and Kawachi? ...Well, it could work. I don't know how, but it could._

_...No way. NO WAY. Baldy and Samurai Boy!? Umm...dunno...never mind, no. Just no. No._

* * *

Her thoughts were interrupted with a shout.

"I'm OLDER, Kuroyanagi-san, so therefore I would be the dominant one!" Meister was heard speaking (more of shouting) from his office.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE LESS DOMINANT ONE!" Kuroyanagi shouted.

"WELL I'M OLDER SO THERE!" Meister screamed back. "I WOULD BE THE DOMINANT, MAINLY BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT I'M OLDER!"

"WELL IN THE MANGA THE DOMINANT ONE HAS SHORTER HAIR, SO I WOULD BE THE DOMINANT!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE LONG HAIR DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T BE THE-"

"What are you two doing?" Monica asked, opening the door out of curiosity to see-

Meister and Kuroyanagi. The two were holding yaoi manga in their hands.

Both men immediately froze at the sight of Monica. Meister threw the manga in his hands and pointed at Kuroyanagi.

"Blame _him_! It's all his fault!" Meister exclaimed.

"Is _not_!" Kuroyanagi responded, crossing his arms and glaring a little at Meister. "_You're_ the one who was _curious_ about what the heck yaoi was!"

"You're the one who _showed_ me the manga!" Meister hissed at Kuroyanagi, now also glaring.

"Well you're the one who _asked_ which one of us would be the dominant and less dominant one in the relationship, if we were _ever_ paired together!" Kuroyanagi hissed back.

"Whoa, hold on a second!" Monica exclaimed. "Explain to me what's going on, please?"

Kuroyanagi took a deep breath before he explained. "Meister was wondering what yaoi was, so I showed him some of the manga I found lying around the building. Then we got into a, ahem, _heated discussion_ about who would be the more dominant if we were ever paired together."

Meister sighed. "I know it sounds silly, but it's really confusing for both Kuroyanagi and I. I mean, I'm older, so I should be the dominant, but Kuroyanagi's got shorter hair, so he could be considered the same position as well..."

Monica thought for a moment before speaking. "You know, I think I can see you two claiming both positions. Though, I might add, I think I can see Kuroyanagi as the more dominant."

"HA! I WIN!" Kuroyanagi shouted at Meister, who face-palmed himself. "Wait a second, why would we take both positions, and...how did you think of that so quickly?" He asked Monica, who immediately blinked a bit.

"Ah, nothing! Just...you know..." She shrugged. "See ya!" She then left, leaving the other two with very confused expressions on their faces.

* * *

**Author note: I just HAD to write this. Please don't send flames at me for those who don't like yaoi! (immediately goes to run and hide)**

**According to Wikipedia, for yaoi the dominant in the relationship generally has shorter hair and is usually the older one. The lesser one has longer hair and is younger. Kuroyanagi is younger than Meister, but has much shorter hair than Meister, hence the confusion (and the argument).**


	22. Yuri Obsession

_22. Yuri Obsession_

Summary: Just as much as Monica loves yaoi, Shachioko loves yuri. And just like her, he pairs up the Pantasia girls in his head, too. Parallel to 'Yaoi Obsession.'

Prompts: yuri obsession

Characters: Shachioko, Kai, Monica, Mizuno, Tsukino, Yukino, Sophie (most of the girls just mentioned)

Pairings: MoniKai, mentioned YukinoxSophie, mentioned TsukinoxMonica, mentioned SophiexMonica, mentioned MizunoxMonica...

Warning: A couple yuri pairings that might never happen in the history of fanfiction...well, unless someone is crazy enough to writing something like that (cough-maybe me-cough)

* * *

_Man, they look hot. Especially when they're together like that. _Shachioko thought to himself as he read the manga. _Sweet, they're making out! This is awesome! _He stared at the page in which the two main characters, two girls to be exact, were kissing.

Like Monica with her yaoi obsession, Shachioko was obsessed with yuri. Unlike Monica, who had been looking for recipe books, he had been wandering the manga section mainly because he was bored. And he wanted to read something interesting. That's when he picked up the yuri manga, and since then, he was hooked.

* * *

He was so hooked to the point that he decided to try pairing the Pantasia girls together.

_Yukino and Sophie? ...For some reason, I can actually imagine that. Yeah, I can totally imagine that. Wait, what if they were making out-oh yeah! Totally, I can see that! But they would probably get drunk first before that ever happens, I bet. Probably._

_Tsukino and Monica...nah. Well, maybe, I guess. Depends..._

_Mizuno and Monica probably wouldn't work. I mean, how old is Mizuno, anyway?_

_Wait, Sophie and Monica...oh YES! Man, now that would look hot! I could totally imagine the two, making out..._

"You know you're making a puddle of drool on the ground, right?" Kai's words snapped Shachioko out of his thoughts, and the Nagoya fanatic looked down. Kai was right...he had been drooling.

"Oh. Um...sorry..." Shachioko trailed off awkwardly. With that, Kai and Monica passed by Shachioko without a glance back.

At least the two didn't know that Shachioko was pairing up Monica with the other girls in his mind. Otherwise Kai would probably beat him up worse than the more-than-a-hundred times that he tried to steal Monica's secret candy stash. No, Kai would probably kill him.

Shachioko hoped that Kai _never _learned of his obsession. Ever.


	23. From Long Ago: Love?

_23. From Long Ago: Love?_

Summary: Meistrof and Moon find themselves rambling to each other a little bit about love, and one of them deals with the difficult, harbored feelings towards the other. Later, Meister and Tsukino get deja vu.

Characters: Meistrof, Moon, Meister, Tsukino

Prompts/Challenge for self: Use the characters from the 'Lord of the Loquat' thing from the second last episode of Yakitate! Japan.

Pairings: onesided MeistrofxMoon, onesided MeisterxTsukino

* * *

"Meistrof?"

The wizard turned to face the graceful Princess Moon. She appeared to be...upset, no, _confused_ about something. Yes, confused was the word for it, Meistrof figured for himself.

"What seems to be the matter, Princess?" He asked quietly, politely. "Is there anything wrong? Something concerning the kingdom, possibly?"

"It's not that, Meistrof." Moon replied quietly. "It is nothing concerning the kingdom. It merely concerns only myself, I believe."

"And what is this...personal matter that concerns you?"

"Meistrof, tell me..." Moon hesitated before she spoke. "What is...Love?"

"Love?" He repeated softly. Hopefully he had not heard her incorrectly...

She nodded quietly. "Yes, love. The people out there; they tell of the grand fairytales of the prince charming and his princess in love, they tell of the beauty and the beast, but they never tell of what love is itself. What do you think love is, Meistrof?"

"Love..." He paused for a moment, tilting his head slightly in thought. "It is such a difficult question, Princess, a question that baffles many...are you sure I am the one to ask?"

"Yes."

Meistrof flinched slightly, pausing to think before he answered. "Love...what I think love is..." He hesitated again, before he spoke quietly. "I believe...love can be a chaotic thing. It cannot be...measured or understood. I would like to think it is limitless, and in all of its shapes and forms."

"An interesting answer. I have never heard anything like that before, of what others claim love is."

He felt too close to her in terms of distance. It just didn't feel right. Yes, he had been this close to the Princess before in terms of physical distance, but...something was different. These feelings in his chest, tightening ever so much about his heart and possibly tearing it apart as he restrained himself.

These feelings...they were not proper in a place such as this. They were not proper for her, the Princess _(his princess) _or anyone else, including himself. These feelings he harbored for quite some time now, he was so scared that they would overtake him. He didn't want them overtaking him. He was so scared that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he let himself go like this.

"Meistrof? Are you alright? You look...pale." Moon asked quietly, taking a step closer towards him. "Are you alright-"

"Princess. Please, listen." Meistrof finally spoke up, cutting her off quite abruptly. "I apologize for interrupting, but...I can't...these...feelings...I..." He shook his head quietly, trying to blink away the tears. "I've harbored these...feelings towards you, Princess, and I can't stop them! I can't...and I don't want to...I don't want them to overtake me! I don't want to hurt you, Princess." He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Forgive my behaviour, Princess. I know these feelings towards you are completely innapropriate towards you of such royalty...Forgive me."

Before Moon could say anything else, all he could do was run.

He didn't know how fast he was running, or how many tears were streaming down his face, or how many people he might have pushed out of the way so harshly, but he didn't care. When he made it back to his bedchambers, he collapsed into tears.

_I'm so scared...This...This feels even worse than facing Snowza...even worse than facing her minions, as well! These feelings are so...innapropriate. I shouldn't. I mustn't!_

"Meistrof?" He turned to see the lovely princess standing in the doorway. "You shouldn't hurt yourself like this."

"Princess, I-" Meistrof tried to blink back more tears as she extended a handkerchief towards him.

"Use it. Wipe those tears."

He nodded quietly, before he accepted the handkerchief so carefully, so cautiously.

* * *

"Meister?"

"What is it, Tsukino?" Meister's voice came in over the phone.

"I've been thinking a lot, and...I'm puzzled by a question." Tsukino paused before asking, "What is love exactly?"

"Love?" Meister repeated quietly. "Are you sure you wish to ask me?"

"Yes."

Meister took a deep breath, before answering. "I believe that love is like chaos in the universe. It cannot be measured or understood. Love is limitless, in all its shapes and forms-" He suddenly stopped midsentence as something came to mind.

_Why do I feel as if I've said this before, or something similar to this?_

Immediately, images flashed into his head. The tears. Meistrof. The handkerchief. Moon. Princess Moon. The sweet Princess Moon.

Tsukino started hearing sobs from over the phone. "Meister? Are you alright!?" Tsukino exclaimed. "Meister?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry-I can't, I couldn't, I loved you Moon, I loved you Princess-" Meister let out a quick breath and a sob before he continued. "I really did. But I couldn't get myself to..." He took a deep breath, letting it out in a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, Tsukino-san. I did not mean to scare you like that." He apologized quickly, doing his best to regain his somewhat shaky composure. "It's just...there was something that came into my mind. I feel like as if we've had a similar conversation before..."

The images seemed to flash briefly in Tsukino's mind.

She paused before speaking quietly. "Yeah...I know. I think I just remembered them, too." She paused again before asking, "Do you need to talk?"

* * *

**Author note: Just had to do this as soon as it popped into my head. I swear, I will get another oneshot in the 'Sinful' arc done, but this oneshot is basically the beginning of another arc, 'From Long Ago.' Unlike 'Sinful,' the oneshots can probably stand a bit more as individual oneshots, rather than all of them being linked together. Of coruse, I'll get the 'Sinful' arc done before I continue with this one.**


	24. Sinful: Not the end yet-Part I

**_24. Sinful: Not the end yet-Part I_**

Everyone was freaking out by now. Fights occured more often between the regulars and counterparts alike (Tsuki and Sophia, Venomania and Meister, Marlon and Shadow), and things were getting out of hand.

The point? The counterparts needed to get home, _SOON_.

That's when Azuma thought up an amazing idea to solve the problem.

"Why don't we just create a bread that can send them back home?"

And there came in...'Sinful' Japan. It was meant for the counterparts to eat, and it would supposedly bring them back home.

"Sinful Japan?" (Marlon)

"...Weird name..." (Tsuki)

"I'm not so sure if I like the sound of it already..." (Sophia)

"Yeah. I agree with my Lady Sophia. It does sound kind of...odd." (Sylvan)

"Well, I do need to keep my business up and running. And I do need to keep an eye on the man I love...back at home." (Monikara)

"If it's going to get us back home..." (Kan)

"We have to eat it!" (Miz)

"I don't care what it does, just give it to me so I can eat it already!" (Conchita)

"If it's going to return me to my harem, I suppose it's worth a try. I will miss you, Sylvan-san..." (Venomania)

"Which Sylvan?" (Meister)

"You. Well, actually...both of you." (Venomania)

"Sh-shut up! Pervert! I will never join your harem!" (Meister)

* * *

All of the counterparts stared at the bread in their hands.

"So...you're telling us that all we have to do is eat the bread and we should be back home?" Kan asked awkwardly.

"Yeah! That's basically how it works!" Azuma spoke, grinning a bit.

The counterparts just took a deep breath before they bit into the bread.


	25. Sinful: Not the end yet-Part II

**_25. Sinful: Not the end yet-Part II_**

"What the-" Kuroyanagi stared around. What was this place?

From the formerly lavish surroundings, it was certainly a mansion, but a ruined one. Chunks of brick were missing from the walls, curtains were ripped to shreds, and not too far from him stood a man, staring into the mirror before licking it.

"Darn it...they're all gone..." Kuroyanagi realized it was Conchita, and he continued to watch as Conchita continued to speak. "What else is there to eat..." He looked down at his hand, and licked it once before smiling.

"Looks like there is more to eat, after all."

Kuroyanagi couldn't watch as he saw his counterpart consume himself.

* * *

Meister stood in a crowd of people, and he looked to his left to see Sophia, in a hooded cloak as she looked up. He looked in the same direction as her and saw Sylvan, positioned right below a guillotine.

Meister's eyes widened in shock as Sylvan spoke his last words, mimicking the princess Sophia ever so perfectly.

"Oh, it's time for a snack."

The General Manager of Pantasia turned to his left as the blade went down, and saw Sophia running out of the crowd, sobbing. He turned back towards Sylvan to see that Sophia's servant was now deceased.

* * *

Shadow stared around to see Marlon, standing in front of a figure of long, ravened black hair, sitting on a throne.

"If you wish to not go to hell, give me your entire fortune. After all...money is the best lawywer...in hell." The figure spoke.

Marlon merely smiled, leaned close towards the figure, and then hissed,

_"You will never have my fortune! Never!"_

Shadow could only watch hopelessly as Marlon was sent tumbling down towards the flames of hell.

* * *

Monica and Kai watched as Monikara approached a Kai counterpart.

"H-hello. It's nice to meet you." The Kai counterpart spoke.

"How could you?" Monikara hissed quietly. She wore a yellow hairpin in her hair, a red kimono, and a green obi to go with the kimono. In her hand was a rusty pair of scissors.

"What?" The counterpart Kai asked, confused. "I'm sorry miss, I don't understand what you're talking about-"

"I'm your beloved! How _dare _you address me as a stranger! You're coming home with me, whether you want to or not!" Monikara shrieked, before she raised the scissors.

Kai covered Monica's eyes as the Kai counterpart screamed in pain, cut up by the scissors that Monica's counterpart held.

* * *

"I did it!"

Tsukino stared as Tsuki stood over a dead man.

"I finally have all my wealth back, and my freedom, thanks to this." Tsuki spoke, smiling a bit as she looked at the bottle in her hand. She looked around, pausing before she continued. "Perhaps...I should change from Princess Sandman to...Sleeping Beauty. I think I would like that. Yes. Time to finally sleep." She put the small bottle to her lips, and swallowed the contents.

She fell down dead.

* * *

Meister could only watch as Venomania smiled, extending a hand towards a blonde beauty in a dark blue dress.

"Come, love, let us dance in this harem." Saterijias cooed gently, and the two embraced...

Only for the duke to stagger back, a blood stain appearing on his neat white shirt.

The 'woman' took off his wig to reveal that he was a man in disguise. "There's poison on the blade I stabbed you with. You'll die soon." He spoke. "How dare you take my loved one from me, and to defile all the women in the kingdom, too! You will die..." Venomania fell fowards onto the ground, coughing up blood as the man spoke.

Meister could only watch as the women ran, the crossdressed man fleeing the scene, and saw Venomania extending his hand towards the last girl that was leaving, a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, and looked a little like Tsukino.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you-" Venomania choked up more blood, before screaming, _"I LOVE YOU!"_

All the girl did was give him a cold glance before she left, too.

Meister couldn't watch as his counterpart lay dying. Immediately, before he realized what he was doing, he got Venomania onto his back, and kneeled by him quietly.

Venomania let out a raspy breath before he spoke quietly. "Who are you?" He asked quietly. "Why do you...why do you look like me-"

"Don't speak." Meister spoke quietly, cutting off the duke. "Please...just don't." He knew he didn't have enough time to explain to him who he was, or where he came from. Meister immediately assumed that perhaps the counterparts had lost their memory of ever spending time with the Pantasia people, considering the fact that they were back where they came from. "I can't heal you, in any way. I can't rescue you from death. All I know is that I don't want anyone to die alone."

"I deserve it. You heard the man just now. I have defiled many."

"I don't care! No one deserves to die alone. Not even those considered wicked..." Meister sighed quietly, unsure of what else to say.

"Have we met?" Venomania asked quietly. "I feel like we have."

"I would like to think we have met before." Meister murmured gently in response. "It's...unfortunate that I can never see you again."

"Not necessarily." Venomania coughed slightly, before he continued. "My descendants will be _cursed_ as a result of my sinful actions. It will be long before they will ever find a way to break the curse, I imagine." The two made eye contact as he finished speaking. "If you ever run into any of my descendants...please help them. That's all I ask. Please..."

Meister only nodded in response. "I will." He whispered quietly. "I promise...Saterijias."

Venomania weakly smiled, before he never moved again. Meister closed the duke's eyelids, a sign of respect.

* * *

Kanmuri sighed quietly as he and Mizuno sat at a table, conversing with each other.

"You know, I'm glad that all this craziness is over with, but it reallys sucks that our counterparts got killed." Mizuno remarked.

"You have a point there. But, still, not all of our counterparts are dead. Sophia and Monikara survived. And according to Meister, he mentioned that Venomania-san spoke of his descendants being cursed, so he's technically alive through them..." Kanmuri trailed off.

"Yeah, but they're cursed thanks to what Venomania did in the first place! That's really got to suck for those descendants." Mizuno responded. "I kind of hope they're alright and everything..." She sighed before she continued. "It was fun talking with Monikara. I kind of miss her, actually. And Miz, too."

"...I don't think it's the last we're going to see of them. Not yet."

* * *

**Author note: Thus, this marks the end of the 'Sinful' Arc. I know, it's kind of sad, maybe too short or something, but for sure, it's definitely not the end of the counterparts.**

**...Does anyone have any requests for what I should do next? **


	26. Fanfiction II

_26. Fanfiction II_

Summary: Monica, Kai and the Kirisaki siblings take a look at some more recently uploaded fanfiction.

Characters: Monica, Kai, Meister, Sophie, Mystical (me)

Prompt: fanfiction

Pairings: a little MoniKai

Warning: Spoilers for a couple fics (namely some fics from me and Bite the Dust, to be more specific)

Bite the Dust, if you don't like this, PM me about it and I will delete it.

* * *

"...I'm genderbent?"

Kai Suwabara stared in shock as he looked at the fanfic involving him being...well...genderbent.

Monica also had a look of shock on her face. "Not Samurai Boy..." She trailed off.

Sophie sighed. "Those fanfiction authors...what are they up to now!?"

Meister chuckled a little. "At least I'm not alone when it comes to being genderbent." He remarked.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A GIRL! ESPECIALLY NOT IN FRONT OF BALDY! I WILL KILL HIM IF IT EVER HAPPENS!" Kai roared, enraged.

"Hey, they did a Seven Deadly sins thing involving us!" Monica exclaimed. "I'm in the tailor of enbizaka...I end up killing Sophie, Mizuno and Tsukino...and KAI!? NOOOOOOO!"

"I'm a spoiled brat who starts a war just because I can't get Kuroyanagi." Sophie muttered. "Great."

"I'm dead." Kai muttered. "I have a worse fate than both of you in the fic. I'm killed TWICE!"

"In my case, I have a HAREM and I end up getting killed by Kuroyanagi because I took away his lover; whichever girl it is! And I get my head chopped off after I bloody crossdress again and change places with the said spoiled brat!" Meister exclaimed. "Why do I always the worst of roles? I'm a demon in another fic, and I nearly killed Kanmuri-san!"

"At least you're not Conchita from the Seven Deadly Sins, brother. At least you didn't eat yourself." Sophie reminded him.

"Hey, Kai and I are the main characters in the fic where Meister is a demon! Sweet!" Monica cheered. She turned to Meister. "I'm not sure if this means we're going to kill you in the fic, though..."

"I'm paired with Pierrot in this fic! ...Weird..." Sophie trailed off. "I'm not sure if I would ever consider dating that clown..."

"Thank goodness. There's a fic here in which I'm not killed or genderbent or the main antagonist. I merely have a friendly chat with Suwabara-san...Hold on a second, didn't we have that conversation the second day you were here?" Meister asked, turning to Kai. "How do these fanfiction authors spy on us and record it all on here to make it seem like a mere story!?"

Kai just face-palmed. "I just hope that there isn't another fanfic in which baldy and I are together." He muttered. "Otherwise, I will cut them." Monica smiled a bit at the first statement, but didn't seem so happy with the second one.

"Kai..." Monica sighed. "You can't cut people that you don't know. You can't reach people through computer screens!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a distant universe far far away, Mystical was typing away at another fic.

"Darn it, I'm behind on 'Reflections,' I desperately need to think up some more MoniKai stuff, and I'm also behind on several other multi-chap fics from other fandoms...aargh." Mystical muttered quietly. "Must. Think up something. NOW."

* * *

**Author note: I just had to do this, again. The fics mentioned in this one-shot are ones by me, as well as fics by Bite the Dust. I don't any of the fics by Bite the Dust, I only own my own fics. **

**Bite the Dust, if you don't like this, PM me and I'll delete it. I apologize if I somehow inconvenienced you by writing this oneshot.**


	27. Kissing 101

_27. Kissing 101_

Summary: The Pantasia crew is in the middle of trying to shoot a film when they realize that the person they chose as the main antagonist has no idea how to kiss. Chaos ensues.

Characters: Azuma, Tsukino, Kawachi, Meister, Matsushiro, Kuroyanagi, Monica, Kai, Kanmuri, Shachioko

Prompts: "I don't know how to kiss!", "...We're doomed.", film

Pairings: KuroyanagixMeister, a little MoniKai

* * *

"Did you really think that you could escape me, boy?"

The pink-haired boy shivered slightly as the man of pale-blond hair treaded in circles around him, like some creatures would do to their prey. The man wore imacculate white gloves, with a cape of ravened black obscuring his figure. He untied his cloak, revealing a black, high collared vest, with a white, collared and frilled shirt underneath, and discarded the cloak onto a nearby chair before he came closer, only by a few steps.

"You can't escape me. As I have told you several, several times, once I find such suitable prey as you, I can't lose sight of it. Ever." He smiled gently as he stared into the younger boy's eyes, filled with fear. "You're intruiging. You're not like the other weak boys I've ever encountered before. Unlike them, you're much...stronger. Fiercer. Much more feisty. I like that."

He used his teeth to take off his gloves, before he threw them aside. His smile turned into a thin smirk as he exhaled near the boy's ear, the boy shivering and cringing a bit. He chuckled slightly as he gently touched the boy's face with a slender hand, and leaned a little closer, the two looking each other in the eyes.

"It will only take a moment to fufill my mere request. One kiss. Nothing more I ask of you."

The two leaned even closer, and...

The man immediately pulled back, groaning. "I can't do this!" He shouted to Kuroyanagi. "I feel so bloody disgusting, and, and..."

"CUT!" Matsushiro shouted. Kanmuri sighed of relief while some of the other Pantasia people let out a groan (especially Monica, since she loves yaoi so much). "Meister, this is the fifth time we had to stop this scene! What's wrong? All you have to do is kiss Kanmuri!"

"That's the problem!" Meister responded, sounding a bit more panicky. "I don't know how to...um...kiss..." He trailed off awkwardly.

Kai face-palmed. "We're doomed." He muttered quietly.

* * *

Now, you're probably wondering, "What is going on here!?"

Let's start from the beginning. It all started when the South Tokyo Branch thought up this wickedly awesome idea to shoot a movie starring the Pantasia people in it. At first, it was just for the heck of it, but word spread, and now tons of Pantasia customers wanted to see it.

Matsushiro took over as the director, leaving everyone else to be the actors, costume makers, etc.

It was easy to figure out who the main characters were. Kai, Kawachi and Tsukino took over as the main heroes, and sadly, Azuma had to play a minor character, since he couldn't really do tough action scenes and stuff like that. Azuma ended up being the first character to die in the movie. Shachioko played another character who ended up getting killed later.

Monica was a supporting character who played as Kai's girlfriend (both in real life and in film). Kuroyanagi played a police offer who was on a certain case of the mysterious kidnapping and deaths of young boys who were abducted. Kanmuri ended up being the sort of damsel-in-distress.

Meister ended up being the main antagonist, since Kawachi and Azuma were far too nice to be an evil character, Shachioko was too, well, Shachioko to be the antagonist, Kuroyanagi was already the police officer, Matsushiro was too buff and was already the director, Monica was completely against Kai being the one to be abducting and killing young boys, and...well, you get the idea.

Of course, Meister didn't like this at first, as he was worried that one would start calling him a pedophile and the like ("Seriously, people are going to start calling me a pedo, taking into consideration that there are some risky scenes and that I'm abducting children, and-why in the world do I have to consume their souls?! I know I'm acting as a demon that can consume people's souls, but still, the act of the abductions and such are a bit much!")

Matsushiro had merely told him to just simply deal with it.

Meister took it beyond just simply 'dealing with it.' It took him a while to get into character at first, but soon he was doing it in a snap. The way he potrayed the antagonist was fantastically edgy, definitely sexy, and completely charming. Heck, he could probably be considered one of the best actors out of everyone else (Kawachi was terrible at his acting).

No one had realized that Meister didn't know how to kiss anyone until now, though, and that was bad. VERY BAD.

* * *

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TEACH HIM TO KISS!?" Kuroyanagi shouted. "AND YOU BETTER NOT DARE SUGGEST THAT I KISS HIM, MATSUSHIRO!"

"Hey, hold on a second. Why don't Monica and Kai teach him how?" Shachioko spoke up. "I mean, they're dating. They ought to have kissed at least a few times..." Everyone turned to Kai and Monica, the former face-palming while the latter looked a bit perplexed about it.

Everyone else went silent, unsure of what to say until Monica spoke up.

"Wait, I brought some of my yaoi manga with me! Maybe I can show some to Meister and-oops." She immediately realized that she should have NOT mentioned that. Quite a few of the Pantasia people stared at her in shock.

"No wonder you were acting so weird when you saw Meister and I with the yaoi manga!" Kuroyanagi exclaimed. "You're a yaoi fangirl!"

"Monica...what is this...yaoi that they speak of?" Kai asked, confused.

"I'll explain later." Monica told Kai, before she turned to Meister. "Do you want to try reading any yaoi?"

Meister shook his head quickly. "No...I'm sorry, no. I'm not really sure if I want to read any, ahem, erotic content and end up distracting myself from figuring out how to kiss properly, thank you." He responded as politely as he could.

He honestly didn't want to read the yaoi manga. Not. At. All.

* * *

Five more failed redos later, and everyone was getting pretty darn frustrated about the fact that Meister had no idea how to kiss. Kanmuri and Meister would be so close (practically milimeters away), and then Meister would end up unable to kiss.

"I can't do it..." Meister sighed as he and Kuroyanagi sat beside each other, taking a drink from their plastic water bottles. "I mean, I can stay in character, but just when I'm about to...kiss Kanmuri-san, I break out of character and immediately realize how disgusting my character is, and how I don't know how to kiss and-"

"Meister. All you have to do is have your lips touching Kanmuri's own. It can't be that hard." Kuroyanagi muttered in response.

"Says the Harvard graduate who dated someone long ago. I've never dated anybody in my life."

Kuroyanagi gaped at him. "Seriously!?" The raven-haired executive was shocked. Meister had to be kidding, he just had to-

"I'm not kidding." Meister looked serious. "I've never dated anyone, or kissed anyone in that sort of affectionate way. Hence why I don't know how to kiss."

Kuroyanagi paused, and then spoke something like "Since we have to get this scene done and since you don't know how to kiss..."

That's when Meister realized that Kuroyanagi was kissing him.

The older man's eyes widened considerably, and his face heated up quite a bit, making him thankful for his clunky mask. Kuroyanagi was bloody _kissing him, _and he was unsure of what to do, or to say, or-

Kuroyanagi pulled back. The two stared at each other before they both looked away, horrified.

"What the heck was that!?" Kuroyanagi groaned.

"I should be the one asking you that question, pervert!" Meister exclaimed in response, blushing deeply from underneath his mask. "Why did you-why-"

"I had my reasons!" Kuroyanagi responded, blushing furiously with embarassment. "We have to get this scene over with so that we don't run behind schedule, and _someone_ had to show you how to kiss!"

Meister nodded a little bit in response, understanding a bit. "You could have warned me though-eh!?" That last part was Kuroyanagi leaning a bit closer towards him again, just like the previous moment- "K-Kuroyanagi-san...uh...What are you doing?"

"If you're going to seriously kiss Kanmuri, you have to make sure you're good at kissing. Besides, it's something you have to practice." Kuroyanagi spoke with a low voice. He chuckled slightly. "You know, when Monica mentioned of how I would be seen more as the dominant if we were ever paired together, I think her idea about it was pretty accurate."

With that, Kuroyanagi pressed his lips against the Meister's again, and Meister did his best to calm himself, to relax, despite the fact that his heartbeat hammering like crazy. Soon, he found himself much more relaxed, and he reveled in the quiet, gentle intimacy the two shared.

Oh, Kanmuri was going to be surprised at how the Meister had figured out how to kiss; and of how good a kisser he was now.

* * *

**Author note: For some reason, the idea for the film that the Pantasia people are doing gives me a great idea for a multi-chap fanfic! :)**

**...Then again, I'm worried I'm going to be behind on it like I am in 'Reflections,' so...maybe I'll start it after I get 'Reflections' half done at the least...**


	28. Experiment

_28. Experiment_

Summary: A scientific experiment involving the South Tokyo Branch workers.

Characters: Tsukino, Kawachi, Azuma, Kanmuri, Matsushiro

Prompt: None. Actually, I wrote this one at least a year ago, but I only found it just now.

Pairings: hinted KanmurixAzuma

* * *

_Hypothesis: There's something going on between Kanmuri and Azuma besides friendship._

"There HAS to be something going on between them!" Kawachi exclaimed to Tsukino. "I'm sure of it! I saw Kazuma blush while they were talking earlier!"

Tsukino sighed. "Are you really sure about this?"

_Materials: Azuma, Kanmuri, three people to watch them, and a set up date of sorts._

"WHAT!?" Both Kanmuri and Azuma were both horrified when Ken Matsushiro told them they must go out together tonight. "But-" Ken gave them a look that meant, 'Do it or else you're fired.' "Fine..."

_What's going to happen: As Kanmuri and Azuma go on their 'date,' Matsushiro, Kawachi and Tsukino will stalk- ("IT'S NOT STALKING! IT'S CALLED FOLLOWING THEM! SHEESH!" Kawachi shouted at the authoress) I mean, FOLLOW the two around and take notes of what happens._

_Observations: (see below)_

Kanmuri and Azuma were currently eating ice cream together, Azuma having a chocolate cone while Kanmuri had strawberry. "Okay...9:00 p.m. They are currently eating ice cream together." Kawachi whispered as he wrote it down in his notebook.

"Kawachi. You don't have to make it that detailed..." Tskuino trailed off, sighing. "I really don't get why we're doing this...nothing seems to be 'going on' with them. Can we just call it quits?"

"Wait!" Matsushiro exclaimed, writing something down in his notebook. "9:01 pm. Azuma tripped on a rock and landed on Kanmuri!"

"WHAT!?" both of them shouted/whispered at the same time in shock. They peered closer... "Are they..."

"No, they're not kissing. They're just embarrassed."

_Conclusion: We have no idea if Azuma and Kanmuri are just good friends, or they're dating. No. Idea. At all. And Kanmuri's mad that Kawachi set this up on him and Azuma. Really, really mad._

"Kanmuri, I'm sorry!" Kawachi howled as Kanmuri chased him around the building angrily.

"Apologize to Azuma-san too, Kawachi! And there's nothing going on between us! NOTHING! IS THAT CLEAR!?"

Matsushiro smirked as he listened to the conversation outside the office. "This is why you don't try to conduct an experiment involving a scientist and the world's greatest baker." He murmured to himself before resuming reading his newspaper.


	29. Rest

_29. Rest_

Summary: When Meister of all people gets sick, Kuroyanagi tries to get him to rest a bit. Unfortunately, Meister definitely is not going to comply with that. At all. Set sometime after the events in 'Shout' and 'Help.'

Characters: Meister, Kuroyanagi

Pairings: A bit of MeisterxKuroyanagi

Prompts/What inspired this: This was written in the midst of all the people that have been getting sick lately... other prompts are rest, and "GET SOME REST ALREADY!"

* * *

It was so obvious that Meister was a bit under the weather, even with that mask on.

He was practically shivering, he was coughing, and his eyes showed that he was seriously exhausted. Kuroyanagi just knew the older man had a fever, even before he checked his temperature.

"104 degrees." Kuroyanagi read from the therometer, before looking at the Meister. "You can't work under this condition, Meister. You need to rest."

"I'm fine." Meister insisted, standing and doing his best to give a serious look towards the younger man. "I can work. Just please get me the meds. I'll be fine after I take some."

"Alright..." Kuroyanagi muttered, before adding, "But please, after this, GET SOME REST ALREADY!" he shouted the last four words quite loudly. "You can't get yourself more exhausted just because you have work, and-"

"I have to get these reports done by this evening." Meister cut in, giving a fiercer look, quite close to the glare of doom that he gave to Kawachi and Suwabara a long while ago. "I do not believe that anyone will accept the fact that I couldn't get them done due to illness."

Kuroyanagi didn't respond, and instead went into the bathroom nearby (there was a door at the side of the office that connected to a bathroom) and started rooting about on the shelves for meds. _Sometimes Meister can be so stubborn, but he has a point...maybe I should grab one of those cooling pads to stick on his forehead, I bet that would-_

A thump cut Kuroyanagi out of his thoughts, and he immediately ran back into the office to find Meister, collapsed on the ground, completely unconscious.

This immediately reminded him of the time during the Pantasia Newcomers Tournament, in which Kuroyanagi had attempted to dead-lift the General Manager onto one of those medical office beds. That didn't go so well.

Of course, calling for the SPs now probably wouldn't be good, it would take them too long to get over here, and besides, the room Meister slept in wasn't _that_ far away.

Kuroyanagi sighed. "Meister, I swear your collapsing is going to be the death of me one day."

* * *

The raven-haired executive kicked open the door leading into Meister's room and promptly half-lifted-half-dragged the older man onto the bed, before rushing into the bathroom and rooting those shelves for medicine and cooling pads. He then ran back to the main bedroom, put the medicine and cooling pads on the nighttable, and then called the SPs to get some food and such.

The SPs arrived and put the tray of food on the nighttable before leaving.

Meister still hadn't woken up, but it was really obvious he was sweating. Kuroyanagi was unsure of what to do.

_It's obvious he needs to change to something more comfortable, but I can't start stripping him now, especially that he's unconscious! Besides, if I did, he would probably wake up and start screaming at me like crazy. Probably not a good idea._

Thankfully, that was when Meister woke up. He didn't suddenly sit up, nor his eyes snapped open like a frightened person. Rather, he took a deep breath, his eyes still closed as he stretched his fingers and shifted his body a little bit, in an attempt to make himself comfortable. The sight of it was kind of...well...kind of adorable.

_Crap, adorable? Did I just think of him as...adorable? Crap, stop oogling at him and get him changed!_

"Kuroyanagi-san?" Meister let out a cough, before sitting up and asking, "What happened? My head hurts, and my face feels kind of hot..."

Kuroyanagi took a deep breath. "You fainted. I had to drag you to your room. I got the SPs to bring you something to eat, and I found the medicine and cooling pads in the bathroom. And you need help getting changed, considering you were sweating like crazy in your sleep and it would be bad if you fainted again when I'm not around."

"Changed?" Meister sounded a bit skeptical about that last statement. "In front of you?" He gave a look that seemed to say, _'You are crazy, and there is no way I'm changing in front of you, even if we're the same gender.' _"I can handle that by myself, and-"

_"_No ifs, ands or buts okay? Just let me help you get changed, and get a cooling pad on your forehead already!"

All Meister did was sigh in defeat and rip off his mask. "Alright, alright...It would be terrible if you were not in the room, and I fainted in the midst of changing, anyway. I would probably smack my head on the floor if that happened. Just don't stare at me." Without saying another word, he turned so that his back faced Kuroyanagi, immediately unbuttoned the frilled shirt and let that slide off his frame, revealing his pale, bare back, despite most of it being covered by the long, blond hair.

Kuroyanagi knew that he really shouldn't be staring at the Meister, and instead went to grab some night clothing from the drawers.

It was really, really hard for him not to stare at the guy he might-kind-of-like, especially if he is in nothing but his underwear temporarily.

* * *

Eventually, the Meister had changed into a set of pajamas, and a cooling pad was stuck to his forehead.

"Kuroyanagi-san?"

Kuroyanagi looked up as the Meister took a sip of some miso soup. "Yes, Meister?" Kuroyanagi responded.

"Get my reports from my office. All of them. And some pencils, pens, extra paper, a pencil sharpener and eraser."

Kuroyanagi face-palmed himself. "Meister, again, you need to rest, especially that you're definitely sick, and-"

"Again, Kuroyanagi-san, I have to get these reports done by this evening. I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Kuroyanagi just sighed, and left the room to grab the reports.

* * *

It took Meister a lot more time to finish the reports, since he was sick, but he managed it. After that, the activities he did consisted of going to the bathroom, sleeping, or conversing with Kuroyanagi, who kept watch over him in case anything worse happened.

"I find this to be kind of...odd." Meister finally commented out of nowhere.

"What is odd, exactly?" Kuroyanagi asked, confused.

"The facts that I got sick and fainted, that you had to carry me for the second time in my life, that you were staring at me while I was changing,"

_Crap. I didn't think he saw me..._

"That I had to finish my work here, in my room, instead of the office where I usually work, and the fact that you're so stubborn that you insisted on helping me get changed and that I get rest, even though I'm capable of working while I'm sick." Meister finished. "Really, it is quite odd, but...I find it interesting." He finished the statement, with a smirk.

Kuroyanagi blushed with embarassment before he sputtered, "How do you find it INTERESTING!?" The last word came out as a mortified shout.

Meister coughed, before shrugging a bit. "I'm not actually sure myself. Maybe it's because the crazy judge of the Pantasia Newcomers tournament who went through several odd reactions is the one that's taking care of me when I'm sick." He finished, still smiling.

"Please...don't bring that up."

Some people found their relationship to be highly odd, but neither one honestly cared.

* * *

**Author note: Meh...I guess the end could have been better.**

**Good news: I don't have writer's block anymore! Not as much, at least. :)**


	30. Holding Hands

_30. Holding Hands_

Summary: Takes place during Monaco Cup. What happened to Kai and Monica inbetween the time when they were holding hands at the prison after hearing the results of their match, and when they were molding candy sculptures together? (Requested by Bite the Dust)

Prompts/Request: See summary above, requested by Bite the Dust

Characters: Monica, Kai

Pairings: MoniKai

* * *

Monica and Kai couldn't help but stare at each other as Pierrot was dragged away by the police back to his prison cell.

Well, it was more of Monica staring at Kai, and Kai staring at her hands; the burnt hands that molded candy at high temperatures.

The two were silent, unsure of what else to say.

The next thing they knew, the police shooed them out of the station.

* * *

They sat at the nearest bench they could find, and the two were silent, unsure of what to say yet again.

_...This is awkward. _Monica thought to herself, trying not to blush. _Samurai boy and I just held hands, stared at each other for who knows how long, and then we got kicked out of the police station. And now we're here, sitting in the midst of the streets. What should I do?_

Neither one of them really didn't know what to say.

_What should I do? I was staring at her hands, she was staring at me, then we get kicked out. Then we end up here. _Kai thought to himself, confused. _I've never been in this situation before. Should I say something? Should I wait for her speak? Um..._

The next thing either one of them knew, they were holding hands.

They let go as soon as they realized it.

"I'm not really sure if we should be...well...you know." Suwabara spoke up finally. "We are on seperate sides, and-"

"Samurai Boy, our match is over. I doubt anyone on my team is going to care, or your team either. Maybe the Baldy on your side will, but I don't think anyone else would mind." Monica responded, shrugging a bit. They both paused before speaking at the same time.

"Maybe I could show you how to mold candy-"

"Maybe I could show you ways to make sure Baldy doesn't annoy you-"

The two stopped awkwardly, just staring at each other for another moment. They sighed, and turned away from each other for another moment, before they turned to each other again.

"This isn't working...Could we at least try to hold hands first? Then we can discuss about molding candy and ignoring Baldy later?" Monica asked, blushing a bit.

Kai appeared to blush too, but he muttered a quick "Alright..." before the two resumed holding hands.

Beginnings could be awkward. Nothing could get awkward than this, at least in Kai's opinion. He_ hoped_ so.

But seriously, if Baldy ever dared to annoy Monica, he was going to cut that idiot with his katana for sure.


	31. Totally Chaos: Bad Timing

_31. Totally Chaos: Bad Timing_

Summary: Mystical Authoress decides to check out the Yakitate! Japan world out of boredom. Too bad that Mystical has to drop in at such a _convenient _time, which consists of two _genderbent_ Pantasia males and more chaos ensuing from there.

Characters: Kai, Meister, Kawachi, Mystical (me), etc.

Warning: Self-insert and genderbending

Pairings: None...yet

* * *

Kuroyanagi was just doing his work as usual when he heard two female screams resound from down the hall. Immediately, he rushed over to where he heard the sound, to shut up whoever the heck it was.

When he reached the source of the noise, though, he was horrified at the scene he was now witnessing.

There was Kawchi, Kai, and Meister. The latter two were glaring at the former, with horrified/angry expressions on their faces. They both held bread rolls with bite marks in them.

Kai and Meister looked, ahem, female...

Kuroyanagi immediately put two and two together, and realized the situation.

"Baldy, you better have a good idea of what you're going to do about this or I'll cut you." Suwabara spoke in a much more higher-pitched voice.

Meister just turned to see Kuroyanagi, blushed from embarassment from behind _her _mask, and was unsure of what to say.

Kuroyanagi was unsure whether he should start laughing or not.

The awkward silence was interrupted when a figure, cloaked in black burst into the room and fell over.

"Ow...man, I really have to be careful when traveling from one world to another!" They heard the person mutter, before looking up at them. "Oh, darn it. I didn't want to be seen yet!"

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Kuroyanagi spoke up a couple minutes later. "Meister and Suwabara ate Kawachi's bread, and they're genderbent because of that. And YOU," He turned to the cloaked figure. "Mystical Authoress, the fanfiction author that has paired me with Meister several times, just came here out of BOREDOM?"

The fanfiction author nodded. "Um...yeah.." Mystical trailed off awkwardly. "I'm assuming I came at a very inconvenient time."

"Yes...Bad timing indeed." Meister responded, putting her head into her hands. "This is terrible. My sister is visiting, and she'll be here in about an hour from now...What am I going to do!?"

Mystical paused for a moment before speaking up. "I've got an idea! I can shiftshape into the Meister as his regular self, and I can impersonate him!"

"Wait, wait, wait a second..." Kawachi trailed off. "What if Sophie realizes that you're not Kirisaki?"

Mystical sighed, before transforming into the Meister (regular self, not genderbent self). "I honestly don't know, Kawachi-san. If that's the case, we're definitely going to have to inform her of the situation, no matter how embarassing it seems." Mystical spoke with Meister's voice.

"I'm not sure if this is going to work. I really doubt my sister would be that stupid enough to believe an impersonation of me, and I really don't think you can convince her that you're me." Meister responded.

Mystical turned to him, sighing. "Well, it's your choice; be revealed at first sight as a female, or have me act as you until the time is right to tell her?"


	32. Totally Chaos: Adjustment

**_32. Totally Chaos: Adjustment_**

"What the-" Sophie stared at both her genderbent older brother and Mystical, who had taken the form of her older brother, non-genderbent. "Which one is which!?" She exclaimed.

"Crap." Mystical muttered before changing back to normal, in a dark black cloak obscuring the fanfiction author's figure. "Sorry Sophie. Your brother didn't want you to know that you were genderbent. End of story."

Meister facepalmed herself. "Mystical..." she muttered quietly.

"Brother...how in the world did you..." Sophie trailed off.

"As Mystical just said, I got genderbent due to a bread reaction approximately an hour ago. End of story." Meister muttered. "Don't laugh."

Earlier, before Sophie arrived, after much discussion, Mystical figured they go clean with the whole story and tell Sophie about the whole thing. It was embarassing, but Sophie would find out eventually. It was much better than Mystical going about and impersonating Kai and Meister, anyway.

"How are we supposed to get them back to normal!?" Kawachi exclaimed.

"You tell me; you're the dude who created the bread! It's your fault!" Mystical responded, glaring at him.

"Mystical...I really hate to ask, but are you male or female? I can't tell from underneath the cloak." Kuroyanagi asked, confused.

Mystical sighed. "Technically, since I can shiftshape, I'm an it. Did you not read my Count Cain: Godchild fanfic 'Time for Torture?', Kuroyanagi-san?" **(AN1)**

"Um, no." Kuroyanagi muttered in response. "And you better give a good explanation for why YOU pair me and Meister TOGETHER!" He shouted, glaring back at Mystical.

"Geez, calm down! There's no need to get yourself so riled up, seriously. One would think that you would act a bit more mature, considering you're an adult." Mystical huffed, before launching into an explanation. "It's just for the fun of it, really. And Meister is my favourite character, so of course I would mess with his gender and roles in the fics I write. Isn't that at least partially understandable?"

"Yeah, but why pair him with me?"

"Because you two nearly kissed twice during the Pantasia Newcomers Tournament. Besides, you two look good together. Same goes for pairing Monica and Kai, 'cause they're awesome like that." Mystical responded, grinning.

"Can we get back to the main subject?" Meister cut in. She turned to Kawachi. "How do you think Suwabara-san and I can get back to normal?" She asked.

"Well...I guess you'll just have to wait for the effects to wear off. That's all I can think of. Either that, or Azuma dreams up some Japan to solve this mess, but apparently he's sick right now. Probably not a good idea to ask him for help." Kawachi responded, shrugging.

"What if the effects don't wear off?" Sophie asked.

Meister sighed. "Sophie, did you really have to mention worst case scenario already!?" She muttered.

"I'm sure they could adjust to being females. At least, Meister could." Mystical spoke in response. "I'm not so sure about Kai, though..." She then turned to them, grinning mischeviously. "Although I'm sure I could totally do whatever I can to help them. Right, guys?"

Meister and Kai exchanged looks of horror. What was going to happen _now?_

* * *

"Ta DAAAAA!" Mystical sang out as she revealed the two genderbent Pantasia workers, in new outfits (designed by the Authoress itself). "Presenting _Miss _Kai Suwabara and Meister Kirisaki!"

Kawachi immediately started howling with laughter. Kuroyanagi and Sophie just stared with really wide eyes.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Kai screamed, waving her katana blade about. "GET ME OUT OF THIS RIDICULOUS OUTFIT NOW!"

Kai had tons of makeup on his face, from the amount of lipstick and mascara to all the blush and foundation. He had a neon pink skirt (yes, neon pink) on with a black v-neck and leggings, with neon-pink heels.

"You only look ridiculous because of two reasons." Mystical spoke in response. "One, you were not patient enough to choose whatever you wanted for your outfit, and you just grabbed the first things you saw. Second, you kept writhing around while I was putting the makeup on, so now you look a like a mess, and not even what one could describe as a 'hot mess.' I mean by _seriously_ messy looking. Meister has the patience of a BFG compared to you, who has the patience of a...Never mind, you don't have any patience!"

"What's a BFG?" Kawachi asked, confused.

"It means Big Friendly Giant. I know, it's complete reference to 'The BFG' by Roald Dahl, but I don't care right now!" **(AN2)**

Meister blushed from underneath her mask. "Stop staring at me, Kuroyanagi-san!" She muttered quietly, looking away.

Mystical smirked. "I'm assuming mister Ryou Kuroyanagi is head over heels for you, Meister-san. No wonder he keeps staring at you!"

"No, IT'S NOT THAT!" Kuroyanagi snapped at Mystical. "It's just that seeing Meister in LOLITA FASHION is NOT what one expects!"

Meister just blushed even more, before looking down at her rosy-pink and snow-white lolita outfit, complete with lace, ribbons, frills, and everything girly that you can think of (without going completely overboard). Of course, it was too girly, and looked a bit more 'mature and elegant' as Mystical tried to describe to Kuroyanagi. Even the mask had been changed to look a tad more feminine, yet kept the same elegance as the usual mask that Meister wore.

"I-I admit it's nice, but...again, like my usual attire that I wear everyday at work, it's still a bit fanciful for my tastes. I'm not sure if it's going to make my work any easier. Then again, at least I can walk in high heels, so I don't have to worry about tripping and falling down stairs or anything." Meister spoke. "And Mystical, I am aware that Kuroyanagi is staring at me, that's why I was asking him to stop staring at me, because it's making me feel uncomfortable."

Sophie mentally noted that he avoided the 'head-over-heels' part that Mystical mentioned earlier.

"Hey, is everything alright!? I heard something happened to Samurai Boy and-" Monica burst into the room as she spoke, and stopped mid-sentence as she stared at the genderbent men. "Wha-what the-Kai-What-"

"M-Monica, I, uh..." Kai didn't know what to say. Nor did anyone else.

That was when Monica suddenly swooned, falling to the ground.

"Crap, darn it!" Kai shouted, about to run over Monica when he tripped (he was wearing high-heels, remember?) and fell to the ground face first. "OOOWWWWW!"

"Shoot!" Mystical shouted, helping Kai up before giving him a pack of tissue (he had a bloody nose now). "Somebody wake up Monica, please!"

Meister and Kuroyanagi simultaneously either sighed or face-palmed themselves.

* * *

**AN1: Reference to my fic 'Time for Torture.'**

**AN2: Reference to a novel called 'The BFG' by Roald Dahl. I don't own it.**


	33. Totally Chaos: Tying Loose Ends

**_Totally Chaos: Tying Loose Ends_**

"Where'd that bloody Authoress go!?" Kuroyanagi fumed, looking around. After Monica fainted, the Authoress had suddenly dissapeared.

"I guess Mystical decided to run off when it had the chance to." Sophie muttered, looking around before looking at the unconscious Monica. "I'm not sure what we should do now..."

Meister sighed of relief, looking down at himself and realizing he was back to normal. The same went for Kai. "At least we don't have to worry about the genderbent issue anymore. I guess the reaction was only temporary." He started to leave the room. "I don't know what all the rest of you are going to do about this, but I'm changing back to my normal, _masculine _attire and getting back to work. Now, if you excuse me..." With that, he left, perfectly walking in those high heels without tripping.

Kai tore off his high heels and threw them aside, hitting Kawachi in the face. He then got over to Monica and looked at her carefully. "Baldy, if she's in a coma or anything serious like that, I will cut you." He growled at Kawachi, pointing his katana blade at him as he spoke.

* * *

Meister sighed of relief as he got out of that lolita outfit and changed back to his normal attire. He was glad the mess was over, for sure.

It was only after changing that he noticed a small bottle with pink liquid in it, as well as a note beside it. He immediately picked up the note and read it.

_To Meister Kirisaki_

_I apologize for messing with you and Kai while you guys were genderbent, though it was Kawachi's fault in the first place that it happened. You guys can keep your outfits; if you don't want to, you could probably just give them away to someone else who wants them. I'm sure you can figure something out. _

_I also apologize for running away when Monica fainted, but seriously, Kuroyanagi and Kai at the least were probably ready to kill me by now, so I didn't really have much choice but to flee._

_Oh, by the way, the bottle of pink liquid there is meant for Kawachi. Slip all the contents of it into his food sometime. The reaction should last approximately twenty-four hours. Let's just say it's a way to give him a bit of revenge._

_Sincerely, Mystical Authoress._

Meister smirked, before grabbing the bottle and running out of his room to tell his sister, Kai, and Kuroyanagi about the plan that he concocted in his mind...

* * *

There was a scream that resounded through the Pantasia building the next morning.

Kawachi stared in the mirror. "I'm a...I'M A GIRL!" He screamed, terrified. "How...what the...WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"

He turned to see Kai smirking, with Meister, Kuroyanagi and Sophie by his side. "That's what you get for messing with me and the GM." He spoke, before walking off. "Enjoy."

Sophie grinned, before turning to Meister. "Brother, this has got to be the best prank ever!" She told him excitedly.

Meister nodded in response. "Yes, I suppose it is." He replied, smiling back. "Oh, and Kawachi-san, that should last for approximately twenty-four hours, according to an _anonymous friend_." He added, his smile now forming a smirk before he and everyone else began to walk away.

"WAIT! Kuro-yan, someone help me! I can't be like this for the whole day!" Kawachi shouted. Kuroyanagi just stuck out his tongue at the teen before walking away. "Aargh! CURSE YOU MYSTICAL AUTHORESS!"


	34. From Long Ago: Target

_34. From Long Ago: Target_

Summary: Lord of the Loquat-verse. Crownie and Meistrof get into a dispute about their methods of battle. In the midst of it all, they end up a little too close for comfort...

Characters: Crownie, Meistrof

Pairings: implied CrowniexMeistrof

Prompts/Challenge for self: Use the Lord of the Loquat characters somehow.

* * *

"I don't find it understandable."

The dispute simply started with that one line, coming from Meistrof himself.

Crownie was confused. "What do you not find understandable exactly?"

Meistrof sighed, before speaking. "It's your method of battle. You usually prefer long distance over short distance, making you completely vulnerable if the enemy gets too close to you." He pushed a lock of pale blond hair behind his ear as he spoke. "Even if you had enough time to, let's say, take out a misericorde or some other sort of dagger, the enemy probably would have enough time to knock away that weapon and point it at your throat."

Crownie glared at him. "That's why I prefer long distance offense over short distance. That way the enemies won't even get to me in the first place!" He snapped. "You, on the other hand, can't do anything except for your bloody thunderstorm-"

"I can do more than that!" Meistrof hissed back, his eyes glaring coldly back at the archer. "You know I can cast spells other than thunderstorm, you fool!"

"What did you just call me!?"

"I called you a fool." Meistrof muttered in response, crossing his arms. "You're a fool for not realizing that my method of battle is just as good as yours, no, probably better."

"That's it!" Crownie nearly threw his bow and arrows to the ground. "We'll settle this in a fight, using whatever we want. Whoever surrenders first admits that the other is better in terms of battle methods."

"Fine with me!"

* * *

The two just stared at each other for moments in the courtyard. Then, without warning, they struck.

Meistrof immediately called upon the thunderstorm spell (the one he used so many times, the one that never failed except against Snowza) as Crownie dodged the attack by a hair and sent arrows flying at the older man (the arrows never failed to hit anyone except against Snowza).

Meistrof dodged, and his face appeared to contort into a snarl underneath the titanium mask. He lunged at the elven archer, staff in hand as swung it at Crownie's head. Crownie ducked, tried to kick the older man, who blocked it with his staff and flipped the boy. Crownie landed on his rear, and got up, just as Meistrof took out a dagger, a misericorde.

Crownie just responded by taking out his own misericorde. He knew Meistrof might have the upper hand in terms of magic, but in terms of physical strength? He was so sure of that.

They both lunged at each other again, blade clashing against a similar blade. The two grappled with each other often, and then-

The misericordes went flying as they tripped suddenly, hitting the ground a few meteres away from them.

Crownie immediately realized he was on the ground, Meistrof's lips on his. The older man appeared to be quite shocked, having not expected something such as this.

It was a moment before Meistrof got up, helped up the elven archer, and then went to grab his misericorde. Instead of pointing it at Crownie, as the archer expected, he just simply put it away and started to leave.

"Where are you going!?" Crownie asked. "I thought we were still in the middle of our dispute!"

Meistrof turned to Crownie, shaking his head. "Look. This never happened. This fight and...what happened just now never happened." He spoke, his voice strained a bit. "Alright?" With that being said, he left.

Crownie had a feeling something was going on. He just had to figure out what it was exactly.

* * *

**Author note: Yes, readers, another Lord of the Loquat oneshot...involving some CrowniexMeistrof (aka KanmurixMeister in the regular series)! (immediately hides behind a shield) I really wanted to try out that pairing. Really did. Don't flame me! **

**Oh, and Bite the Dust, about your request...erm...I'm having a hard time with it, otherwise I would have put that one up before this one. (translation: I'm stuck.) Any advice?**


	35. Fear

_35. Fear_

Summary: Takes place after Monaco Cup, so there are spoilers for that. Kai tells his master about his new girlfriend, Monica Adenauer, and fears of what his master is going to say about it.

Prompts: none, see above (requested by Bite the Dust)

Characters: Kai, Kai's master (I can't find out his name), Monica, Pierrot (mentioned)

Pairings: mentioned MoniKai

* * *

Kai's master seemed quite pleased that his pupil was back from his trip to France, where the Monaco Cup took place. The two decided to celebrate the reunion after the Monaco Tournament by simply going to the bar and having a few drinks. Of course, Kai immediately set a limit for the amount of alcohol he would consume, as he didn't want to get drunk on a day like this.

"And the stupid clown didn't accept my sports bread, all because I put wine in it! It doesn't make sense; the alcohol content would have been gone because it was heated!" Kai finished. "Of course, that was when Azuma came along, and his 'Japan' was named after me, of all people. That I wasn't expecting, but I wasn't too surprised when the Kaysers lost against him. I suppose if it wasn't for him, we probably wouldn't have made it to the finals."

"I see." Kai's master paused before speaking. "So, how did these final matches work? Were all three of you up against the American team at once like the semi-finals?"

"No, not exactly." The young samurai responded. "The finals were separated into three matches; Baldy was up against Shachioko, and Azuma was against Shadow. I went first, going against...Monica Adenauer..."

That was when Kai realized what he was going to end up talking about next.

This was going to be so embarassing. What would his master think of him in this relationship with _Monica_? He hadn't thought of that on the way to see his master, not at all...

Well...He didn't really have much choice. The truth would come out eventually. All Kai could do was brace for the consequences.

"And who is this Monica Adenauer exactly?" Kai's master asked.

Yes, Kai might as well explain it all, even if the punishment at the end was going to be seppuku.

Kai took a deep breath before he started. "W-well..." He paused before he continued. "She's a pastissier. She and I were in the first round of the finals; and the theme was 'Clothing.' Basically, the bread was going to be judged primarily on the appearance of the bread."

"Who won?"

Kai took another deep breath before speaking. "She won. She used five different layers of rye bread, and put a candy rose on top, compared to what I did, with having the bread shaped as a crown and putting fruit on it that was glazed with honey. I only used two layers of bread."

This was where things were definitely going to get awkward. Kai knew he had to come out with the truth.

"Pierrot got arrested after he tried Monica's bread, so Monica and I had to go to the police station to find out who won, and she was the victor." He paused once again before continuing. "And-and..."

He couldn't help but blurt out everything else, as he couldn't keep the calm facade anymore.

"SHE HAD THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HANDS I-I'VE EVER SEEN, MASTER! THEY WERE SURELY THE HANDS OF A TRULY DEDICATED BREAD ARTISAN! I COULDN'T HELP BUT STARE AT THEM!"

Everyone in the bar was staring at Kai, who was taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. An awkward silence came right after that.

Thankfully, that was when Monica came to the rescue, sort of.

"Kai, so this was where you were! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to go somewhere!?" She spoke, hands on her hips. She then glanced at Kai's master. "Who's the old guy?"

Kai blushed of embarassment. "Monica, you do not call my master 'AN OLD GUY!' I was visiting him because it's been a while since I've seen him, considering I was at Monaco for over a month!" He exclaimed.

"Eh, nice to meet you, mister Kai's master." Monica spoke quickly to the older man before grabbing Kai by the arm. "C'mon, we're going to go shopping for candy!"

"We are?"

"Yes!"

As Kai's master watched the two, he couldn't help but chuckle with amusement.

_My student has grown up in the past month..._


	36. Christmas Craziness: SSC-WHAT!

**_36. Christmas Craziness: Secret Santa Challenge-WHAT!?_**

Summary: This Christmas, the Pantasia workers decide to do a Secret Santa thing-with a twist. Chaos ensues as everyone tries to fufill their very, very strange requests...

Characters: Azuma, Kanmuri, Kawachi, Meister, Kai, Monica, etc.

Prompts: Secret Santa, chaos

Pairings: MoniKai, MeisterxKuroyanagi, implied MizunoxKanmuri, etc.

* * *

"Secret Santa?" Azuma spoke up.

"Yeah! All of us have to get gifts for the person who's name is on the slip of paper you draw!" Tsukino responded. "I think that would be awesome!"

"No." The South Tokyo Pantasia workers turned to see Matsushiro. "We shouldn't make this _just _a normal Secret Santa. I have an idea of how to twist things a bit."

"And...why?"

Matsushiro smirked. "To make things more interesting."

* * *

Meister sighed as he grabbed a folded slip of paper. "Remind me why we're participating in this, Kuroyanagi-san?" He asked.

Kuroyanagi growled. "Because Matsushiro_ blackmailed_ us! Remember the mistletoe he was going to use so that we would be forced to kiss each oth-"

"Okay, more than enough information, thank you." Meister spoke quickly, cutting off the younger man.

"Does everyone have a slip of paper!?" Matsushiro shouted through a megaphone. Everyone else just nodded in response. "Whoever's name you get on the slip of paper...you will write a challenge for them for what you must do. Then, we'll put it back in the box, shuffle it around a bit, and then give it to the people that you got. All challenges must be done by the 24th."

Everyone wrote down the wildest and craziest challenges they could think of on their papers. Kai glared at Kawachi briefly as he wrote down his challenge on his slip of paper, before putting it back into the small box.

As soon as everyone finished submitting their requests, Matsushiro shuffled the papers in the box a bit, and gave the papers to those who had their names on them. The requests were as follows:

_Kai-Perform 'Gangnam Style' by PSY alongside Monica! Make sure you do the horse dance, too!_

Kai glared at Kawachi, who was laughing a bit.

_Kuroyanagi-You must not get mad at anyone that annoys you until the end of the 24th. This includes threatening to use violence, death threats, etc. If there's someone who seems under the weather, try to cheer them up!_

Kuroyanagi let out a groan as Kawachi started to repeatedly call him 'Kuro-yan.'

_Kawachi- Go head-to-head against Kai in a sword fight! Whoever surrenders first loses!_

Kai just smirked as Kawachi stared at the samurai in horror.

_Monica-Give Christmas candy to everyone in the room by the 24th! However, you can't give it to them personally, so you'll have to shoot them with the candy using this marshmallow gun!_

Monica stared at the marshmallow gun in her hand. The other Pantasia workers made a note to themselves to brace themselves for an assault of candy later on.

_Meister-Dress up as a female and perform a few songs for us! Try to look as sexy as possible (no, you don't have to overdo it like they do in music videos)! As how you're going to achieve looking like a girl...I don't know, ask some of the girls for help or something. Good luck._

Meister looked around the room, and took a deep breath before speaking. "Whoever the pervert who requested this is, you're are going to pay for it later." He did NOT sound calm at ALL. Meanwhile, Sophie just grinned mischeviously before she and the other girls got into a small circle and whispered to each other of what they should do.

_Tsukino-Challenge your sisters to arm wrestling battles every time you see them! Good luck!_

Tsukino face-palmed.

_Azuma-Try to cook a turkey for the 24th!_

"NOOOOO!" Kawachi screamed in terror. "NOT THAT! AZUMA CAN'T MAKE ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR BREAD!"

_Matsushiro-You and your yakuza gang must go caroling all around the Pantasia building. Extra points if you guys go caroling outside and actually go door-to-door!_

Matsushiro turned to the yakuza, who were slowly inching away from him. "Men," He spoke, "WE MUST GO CAROLING SOON! REHEARSALS START TOMORROW MORNING AT EIGHT! IS THAT CLEAR!?"

"Yes sir..." Some of the yakuza muttered quietly.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"YES SIR!"

_Kanmuri-Wear this mistletoe. Whoever you talk to, you have to kiss first! Of course, don't do this during work if customers are around; that would be bad..._

Kanmuri stared at the mistletoe attached to the headband, and sighed before putting it on. Kuroyanagi immediately went as far as he could from Kanmuri as possible while staying in the room.

_Mizuno-You're not allowed to go near Azuma or communicate with him until the end of the 24th. _

"What!? That's not fair!" Mizuno fumed, before glaring at Tsukino. "You'll pay for this, older sister!"

_Sophie-You must perform either 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce or 'Eternity Love' by MineK. Bonus points if you get your brother to help!_

Sophie turned to her older brother. "Well, older brother?" She spoke, hands on her hips.

Meister just face-palmed. "This is just great..."

_Shachioko-No Nagoya stuff, mentions of Nagoya, or anything that involves Nagoya in the Pantasia building until after the 24th. _

"WHAAAAT!?" Shachioko shouted. "That's not fair! MY NAGOYA!"

Kuroyanagi sighed of relief. "Thank goodness. He was starting to annoy me with all of his chatter about Nagoya..."

"We'll find out who gave us these crazy challenges on the 24th. Good luck!" Matsushiro spoke up.

Everyone else knew that the next couple days were going to be crazy, for sure...

* * *

**Author note: I don't own ay of the songs mentioned in this oneshot.**


	37. CC : Practice makes Perfect?

**_37. Christmas Craziness: Practice makes Perfect?_**

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

Monica and Kai paused the 'Gangnam Style' song by PSY, just as Meister came running into the room and slamming the door behind him. The Pantasia General Manager looked terrified out of his wits.

"Whoa..." Monica trailed off as Kai stared at the older man with eyes as wide as dinner plates. "What happened to you?"

"_Sophie_ and _Mizuno_ happened to me." Meister spoke, panting a bit. "They practically...assaulted me with their feminine clothing and makeup and everything, and I was honestly getting really terrified when they got the curling iron out, so I ran." He looked up at the two teens. "I know that my underwear is showing; don't tell me that. And I know I look ridiculous!"

"Actually, I didn't notice until you told us." Kai interjected. Meister just face-palmed himself in response.

The appearance of the Pantasia General Manager currently was, well, not really feminine, but more of a failure of an attempt to look feminine. There was far too much mascara, the lipstick was more that just smudged, and his long, blond hair was all messed up. His outfit's colours clashed, the neon pink shirt totally not going with the dark blue jean-skirt. Even worse, his white boxers were sticking out occasionally, and the high heels...the teens didn't want to go into detail about how terrible they looked.

"This looks terrible." Monica spoke up. "It's like you just woke up after a really wild party..." She walked over to the older man, looking at his terrible outfit. "What are Mizuno and your sister thinking? Are they colour-blind?"

Meister shrugged a bit. "I don't know about that, but I do know I really shouldn't let them try to make me look like a female." He uttered in response. "The only thing is, who am I supposed to turn to for help?"

"Hmm...well, I could help." Monica spoke up. "But first, we need to get that terribly done make-up off your face; the mascara they applied is way too much!" She paused before realizing- "Oh yeah! Meister, hold still!" She spoke, picking up her marshmallow gun. Meister let out a scream as she fired, and he leapt out of the way. "C'mon, just hold still! PLEASE!" Monica shouted as she chased Meister out of the room.

Kai sighed to himself before picking up some of the candies. He just hoped this didn't happen again when he was around...

* * *

"YODELEI-HO! YODELEI-HO! YODELEI-HO!"

That was the sound of Matsushiro and his yakuza practicing 'Jingle Bells.' Unfortunately, none of them knew the correct lyrics, hence the yodelling.

* * *

"This just sucks." Shachioko spoke as he sat with Mizuno. "I can't talk about my Nago-I mean, Nigiri..." He trailed off, sighing. "I love it so much..." It was getting really difficult already for Shachioko to not speak about his precious Nagoya, and Mizuno had to keep reminding him to find replacement words for 'Nagoya,' such as Nigiri and so on.

"I understand your point..." Mizuno trailed off. "I mean, now I can't go talk to Azuma-san, or even be near him! This sucks! I hate older sister..."

"Hate is a strong word."

"I know. And I'm not afraid to use it."

Before Shachioko could speak up again, Kawachi was heard screaming down the hallway.

"FIRE IN THE HALL! FIRE IN THE HALL!" The smell of smoke filled the hallway, and soon they heard loud crashes, bangs, and the 'shhhh...' of the fire extinguisher being used.

"Too bad for you that the guy you like can't make anything except for bread." Shachioko spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I know. That sucks, too."


	38. Christmas Craziness: Fruitcake?

**_38. Christmas Craziness: Fruitcake?_**

Kuroyanagi sighed as he knocked on the door leading to Meister's room. Apparently, the Pantasia General Manager had been, ahem, tormented by his own sister and Mizuno by the use of feminine clothing and makeup. Even worse, he was later shot by Monica with lots of candy.

Kuroyanagi had to do this, anyway. It said on his Secret Santa challenge that he should cheer up those that are feeling under the weather. Meister was no exception.

He knocked on the door. "Meister?"

"Come in." Meister's voice, muffled slightly due to the door being closed, sounded really, really dissapointed.

Kuroyanagi opened the door and went into the room, silently shutting it behind him. He then turned, and stared at the Meister, unsure of what to do. The Pantasia General Manager had his mask back on (after washing off all that terrible makeup) and was currently trying to get his hair back to his normal state. He hadn't changed out of the girly, colour-clashing clothes, though.

Meister turned. "Kuroyanagi, if you have something important to say, I think you should staring at me and tell me what it is." He spoke quietly.

"Umm..." Kuroyanagi extended something to Meister. "I heard you didn't exactly have a, um, good day, so I thought I'd bake something for you."

Meister looked at the item. "Fruitcake? Whatever happened to cookies?" He questioned.

Kuroyanagi snorted. "Cookies are overrated. Before you ask, I already sliced it, I just wrapped it in plastic wrap so I wouldn't drop any of the pieces. Want some?"

Meister shrugged. "Sure. I haven't really eaten anything in the past couple hours."

"And why not?" Kuroyanagi asked, giving the Meister his own version of the death glare.

"Because I wasn't hungry?" Meister ended, dreading the long version of Kuroyan-lecture (this happened to him the first day Kuroyanagi became an executive of Pantasia, and it was approximately ten minutes long).

Kuroyanagi face-palmed himself. "You need to eat. Otherwise you're going to get sick!"

"Well, I didn't have any time to even be hungry because I was running away from my sister and Mizuno and their feminine apparel, then I had to run from Monica because she was shooting candy at me!" Meister exclaimed, cutting off the executive of Pantasia as he blushed from embarassment underneath his mask. "Um, anyway...Could you help me get changed first? I hate to admit it, but it's actually really hard to get the bloody skirt off, it's too tight..."

Oh great. Kuroyanagi knew that things were going to go downhill from here.

* * *

Tsukino, Monica and Sophie were walking down the hall when they heard noises from Meister's room.

"Relax, will you!?" Kuroyanagi's voice sounded. "We got the skirt off, you just need to-"

BANG! "Crap!" That was Meister shouting. "Ow...that hurt..."

"Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine, but please get off me!"

"I can't, my leg is tangled with yours-"

Sophie opened the door to reveal Kuroyanagi. On top of Meister. Both on the floor. And note that Meister was shirtless and in nothing but his boxers. His mask covered his face from view, obviously, but he looked really embarassed.

"What were you two doing?" Tsukino asked, a little mortified by the scene.

Kuroyanagi's face went red with embarassment. "This is not what it looks like!" He shouted, a panicked expression on his face.

Sophie crossed her arms. "Really?" She spoke, giving a smirk that mirrored her brother's own. "I didn't know you swung that way, brother."

"Sophie!" Meister looked even more embarassed now as he Kuroyanagi helped him up. "I do not-I-I-" He looked away, shaking his head a bit. "Please shut up..."

Monica got out her marshmallow gun. And pointed it at Kuroyanagi. The Pantasia executive let out a scream of horror before trying to use Meister as a shield. He failed (because Meister already got out of the way), and the result...

He got hit between the legs. Not. Good. At all.

* * *

Matsushiro and the rest of the yakuza paused in their rehearsal of 'Silent Night' when they heard a high pitched scream. Matsushiro shrugged, and they continued the rehearsal of their tone-deaf choir.

* * *

Kanmuri was about to kiss Mizuno when he heard the high pitched scream.

"What was that!?" Mizuno exclaimed.

Kanmuri paled a bit. "I don't think either of us wants to find out." He spoke slowly, before kissing Mizuno on the forehead and running off.

"That didn't count!"

"They never specified on the challenge if I had to kiss you on the lips or not so there!" Kanmuri screamed back, continuing to flee.

* * *

Kai and Kawachi paused in their katana-fighting practice when they heard the scream.

"What was-" Kawachi started, but Kai merely pointed his katana at the other's throat.

"Less talk. More practice." Kai growled, and the practice continued, consisting of Kawachi screaming and running for his life while the samurai chased him about.


	39. Christmas Craziness: Party of Chaos I

**_39. Christmas Craziness: Party of Chaos I_**

It was the twenty-fourth of December. More specifically, the twenty-fourth of December, at around 8:30 pm, and the Pantasia workers were having their Christmas party.

Tonight was the night in which they would find out who their Secret Santas were. But first, they had to suffer the performances of those forced to do so...

* * *

The choir consisting of yakuza and Matsushiro was...um...tone-deaf.

Let's just leave it there...

* * *

Kai and Kawachi stood, katana blades pointed at each other.

"FIGHT!" Kuroyanagi shouted as he signaled for the battle to begin.

As soon as Kuroyanagi shouted 'FIGHT!' Kawachi immediately got on his knees.

"I SURRENDER!" He screamed.

Everyone else just face-palmed themselves simultaneously.

* * *

A lot of men wolf-whistled as soon as they saw the Pantasia General Manager in the feminine apparel.

Meister looked like he was about to go maim them, but Sophie immediately distracted him before he could do so ("Brother, we have to perform first! Kill them afterwards!").

By the time the two were done with 'Single Ladies,' everyone was clapping and cheering. Mainly because the two siblings sounded really good as a duet. The dancing was great, too. It was so good that Kawachi and Kuroyanagi got into an argument over which sibling danced better. ("I'm telling you, Meister did a better job!" "IT WAS SOPHIE!")

* * *

"Baldy, I will kill you after I'm done the stupid horse dance." Kai muttered, before the intro to 'Gangnam Style' blasted through the speakers.

Everyone started laughing as soon as Kai and Monica started doing the dance, especially Kawachi.

After the song was done, though, Kai immediately leapt at Kawachi with his katana raised. Kawachi screamed something that sounded a lot like "BLOODY MURDER!" and ran away screaming.

* * *

Azuma presented his turkey to everyone.

It was nothing but ashes. End of story.

* * *

The men wolf-whistled once AGAIN when Meister was about to do his solo performance.

The Pantasia General Manager was once again tempted to maim them all, but he figured that wouldn't exactly be a good thing right now.

The songs he sang ranged from 'Last Christmas' to 'Lego House' to 'Eternity Love.'

After the performance, though, he then spoke into the microphone. "Whoever the pervert who requested me to do this for Secret Santa better confess. NOW." He ended, giving a death glare at everyone.

"IT WAS KUROYANAGI!" Shachioko was heard sceraming. Almost immediately, EVERYONE turned towards the Pantasia executive, whose face was really red with embarassment.

"Now, explain to me why you gave such a request." Meister spoke, one hand on his hip while the other hand held the microphone.

"MATSUSHIRO BLACKMAILED ME INTO DOING IT!" Kuroyanagi protested.

"Liar, I didn't! You wrote it yourself!" Matsushiro shouted back. Meister just face-palmed himself.

* * *

The rest of the Secret Santas were revealed. We know the Kuroyanagi got Meister already.

Meister got Kuroyanagi.

"I was getting sick of the death-threats you gave to the other workers." Meister explained. "It's only fitting that you shouldn't do any of it in the first place."

Matsushiro got Sophie.

"I should have known..." Sophie trailed off while Matsushiro smirked.

Kawachi got Kai. Kai got Kawachi. Go figure what happened next to the both of them when they confirmed their suspicions that they got each other.

Shachioko got Monica.

"I'm NEVER giving you that challenge again!" Shachioko muttered to Monica. "You gave me a black eye because of you shooting at me!"

Monica got Tsukino.

"Why?" Tsukino asked. "I keep losing!"

Monica shrugged. "Dunno. I figured you might as well do something. It was the only thing I could think up at the time!"

Sophie got Azuma.

"I wanted to see if Kawachi was right when he said you couldn't cook, Azuma-san. Sorry." Sophie apologized.

"It's alright." Azuma reassured her. "Maybe I could try making fruitcake next year!"

Kawachi, behind Azuma, signaled to Sophie a NO.

Tsukino got Mizuno.

"I HATE YOU, OLDER SISTER!" Mizuno shouted at Tsukino.

Azuma got Shachioko.

"WHY!? WHY AZUMA, WHY!?" Shachioko screamed, mortified that Azuma of all people requested it.

"Kawachi told me to do it." Azuma told him. Shachioko gave Kawachi a death-glare.

Kanmuri got Matsushiro.

"I regret giving him the challenge." Kanmuri told Kuroyanagi later. "I didn't think they were THAT bad at singing..."

Mizuno got Kanmuri. Neither one wished to comment on that challenge.

* * *

"Now, Secret Santa is over." Matsushiro announced. "Now is the time...to..."

Everyone held their breaths. That was when Matsushiro shouted,

"IT'S TIME TO BREAK OUT THE BOOZE AND PARTY!"

A lot of people let out a whoop and everyone cheered.

What could go wrong now?


	40. Christmas Craziness: Party of Chaos II

**_40. Christmas Craziness: Party of Chaos II_**

How long was it since they broke out the booze and started partying?

One hour ago.

Who wasn't drunk right now?

Ryou Kuroyanagi and Meister Kirisaki.

Actually, cross off the last person; Meister wasn't completely drunk, but he was definitely tipsy.

That left Ryou as the only non-drunk person at the party.

Kai was getting into a shouting fight with Kawachi, the two slurring the curses aimed at each other while Matsushiro just kept drinking more booze. Monica and Tsukino fell over while Azuma and Kanmuri were trying to talk with each other. Mizuno and Shachioko were slapping each other silly while Sophie fell asleep in a chair.

Meister was currently being dragged by Kuroyanagi to his room. The Pantasia executive did not want to see the General Manager get to actual drunkeness like everyone else did.

* * *

The Pantasia executive pretty much threw the Meister onto the bed once they got to the General Manager's room. Kuroyanagi then simply sat on a chair and waited for a moment, hoping that the older man would get to his senses, soon.

Thankfully, that was when Meister became at least somewhat sober. Still a little tipsy, but at least he still had his common sense with him.

"Wha...what happened...?" Meister slurred his words a little bit, slowly getting to a sitting position, one hand to his face.

"You got tipsy. Everyone else is drunk. I'm the only completely sober person here." Kuroyanagi explained. "I didn't want you getting any more drunk."

Before either one of them could speak, Suwabara and Kawachi both ran into the room, shouting and slurring curses at each other.

_"I'LLLL CUUUUTTTT YOOUUUU!"_ Kai shouted, swinging his katana blade loosely.

_"TRRRYYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEE!"_ Kawachi shouted, swinging his own katana blade just as loosely. The two were poised to start fighting again, when-

**"GET OUT!"** Kuroyanagi roared, pushing the two out of the room and locking the door after slamming it shut. Meister winced slightly at the loud noise the slammed door made. He turned to Kirisaki. "Sorry, Meister."

"I think your scream just made me almost completely sober." Meister remarked in reply. "Of course, my head is aching; due to my mentally impaired state caused by the amount of alcohol I consumed, but I think I could sleep it off."

"Good." Kuroyanagi turned to the door. He exhaled a bit, before turning to the Meister. "Um...could I ask you a favour, if it's okay?"

"What is it?" Meister asked, confused.

"Well, before I say so, take into consideration that there are drunk people right outside the door." Kuroyanagi took a deep breath before asking, "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Meister exhaled slightly, before answering.

"Um...okay...I suppose it's alright, given those circumstances..."

"Okay, then...well...should I just sleep on the floor?" Kuroyanagi asked. "I could try to bear with that-"

"We-we could share the bed..." Meister suggested awkwardly. "It-it should fit both of us...um..."

Both of them blushed and looked away slightly. Things just even more awkward there.

* * *

After getting changed, going to the washroom and whatnot, the two just lay in bed facing away from each other, still blushing.

"I hate to admit this, but it might be the most awkward moment in my entire life." Kuroyanagi spoke after a moment of silence.

"I hate to admit this, but I feel the same. I've never shared a bed with anyone. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've shared rooms with people before; for example my sister-" Meister started.

"Your sister?" Kuroyanagi asked skeptically.

"It-it wasn't like _that! _Ugh..." Meister trailed off. "In my childhood, it wasn't like we were rich enough to have seperate rooms; so I had to share the same room as Sophie. Do you know how annoying it is, especially when she was an infant? Very annoying, in my opinion."

"Oh." The two were silent again before Kuroyanagi turned towards Meister.

And that was when said Pantasia executive realized the older man was kissing him.

Not on purpose, though, that was obvious. As soon as that happened, Meister pulled away.

"Oh...bloody crap..." Kuroyanagi head Meister mutter under his breath, blushing with embarassment. "Sorry..."

"Um...it's okay..." Kuroyanagi trailed off. "Forgive and forget; it's Christmas, right?"

Meister nodded. "I suppose you have a point."

"Goodnight. Merry Christmas..."

Meister's eyes widened a bit when he felt Kuroyanagi's lips on his forehead. The older man just smiled a bit, still blushing.

"Merry Christmas, Kuroyanagi-san."

The next morning, the two were going to wake up to everyone else groaning about their hangovers.

* * *

**Author note: And thus, ends the Christmas Craziness arc. Merry Christmas, everyone! :)**


	41. Caked: You want us to WHAT?

**_41. Caked-You want us to WHAT!?_**

Summary: Tsukino's 17th birthday is two days from now, and she's requested that the Pantasia crew bake her birthday cake! The only problem is, only Monica is actually really good at stuff like this since she's a patissier. Despite this, though, everyone is determined to bake the best birthday cake ever, and it turns into a serious competition, with tons of chaos ensuing.

Characters: Tsukino, Monica, Kai, Kawachi, Azuma, Kanmuri, etc.

Prompts/What inspired this: The prompts birthday, cake, competition, though mainly it was inspired by watching episodes of the TV show 'The Next Great Baker.'

Pairings: MoniKai, MeisterxKuroyanagi, maybe some other pairings?

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait...hold on a second. You want us to WHAT!?" Kawachi exclaimed.

Tsukino nodded. "Yeah! I thought it would be really great if you guys baked my birthday cake this year!" She explained excitedly.

"W-well..." Kawachi started, but Kanmuri intervened.

"That would be great, but...we have problems with that. Do any of us even know how to bake a cake?" Kanmuri asked. Everyone else shook their heads except for Monica, who nodded. "This isn't good..."

"And we only have two days to do this!" Shachioko exclaimed. "How are we supposed to make an awesome birthday cake in two days!? We don't regularly make birthday cakes or whatever cakes at Pantasia!"

"Hm, that is true..." Meister trailed off. "Monica-san, it is possible for you to do such a task in two days?"

"It depends on how tall and elaborate the client wants the cake, usually." Monica responded. "If it's something like a regular-sized birthday cake like you see in supermarkets and stuff, I can make that in less than a day, but...I think you probably want something a bit more fancy than that, right?" She spoke, turning to Tsukino, who nodded. "Yeah, I thought so. I might need help, so..." She grabbed onto Kai's arm. "You can help me, and...hm...who else should?" She spoke, looking at everyone else. "Anyone?"

Everyone put their hands up (except Tsukino, 'cause it's _her_ cake that they're baking, and Matsushiro, who really didn't want to get into this mess). Monica exhaled. Obviously, this was not going to be pretty. At all.

Before anyone could start arguing about who could make a better cake than anyone else, that was when Matsushiro intervened. He suggested that everyone should be in teams of two to four, and Monica should supervise and give advice to everybody during the process of making the cakes. Then, Tsukino could choose which cake she liked the best and that would be used as her birthday cake. For some reason (BLACKMAIL!), Tsukino just had to agree.

The teams were as follows:

1. Kanmuri, Shachioko, Mizuno

2. Meister, Kai, Kuroyanagi

3. Azuma, Kawachi

Of course, everyone started protesting at once.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DOES KAI GET THE _PANTASIA EXECUTIVE AND THE GENERAL MANAGER_!? AND SHACHIOKO AND MIZUNO HAVE THE _HARVARD GRADUATE_!" (Kawachi)

"HEY, YOU HAVE THE GUY WHO CAN MAKE _JA-PAN_!" (Kuroyanagi)

"BUT AZUMA CAN'T COOK! HE'S A _DEAD WEIGHT_!" (Kawachi)

"AT LEAST I'M NOT WITH _BALDY_!" (Kai)

"WHY SHOULD **I** BE BAKING A CAKE FOR** OLDER SISTER**!?" (Mizuno)

"MIZUNO _HATES_ MY GUTS!" (Shachioko)

"WHY DO** I** HAVE TO COOPERATE WITH THE _SPOILED CHILD_!?" (Kuroyanagi)

"I AM NOT _SPOILED, _YOU _PIG_!" (Kai)

"WHY ARE WE ALL _YELLING_!?" (Azuma)

**_"Will everyone PLEASE CALM DOWN SO WE CAN GET TO WORK ON THIS!?"_ **(Meister)

Everyone went silent at the last scream and stared at Meister, who coughed a bit and looked at the ground, apparently taking interest in in his feet, going completely silent.

"This decision is final. No one is changing teams, no one is going to sabotage anyone or anything." Matsushiro spoke after a moment of silence. "IS THIS CLEAR!?" He then shouted, giving the evil eye to everyone. Everyone else immediately stammered something like "Yes!" or "Okay, okay!" before rushing to their workplaces and starting to work on the cake.

* * *

"Okay, cake tiers are baked, icing is made, fondant is okay enough, I guess..." Shachioko trailed off. "We just have to stack those tiers and go crazy on them!" With that being said, he immediately grabbed a bag of icing and-

"Wait a second!" Kanmuri exclaimed, grabbing Shachioko's arm. "We can't just 'go crazy' on this! This is Tsukino's birthday cake! We can't just do whatever we want..."

"The only things she requested were that the cake had to be six feet tall and that the cake should either be strawberry shortcake, vanilla cake, or chocolate cake!" Shachioko argued. "With only those mere limits, we could totally go crazy!"

Mizuno sighed as the two teens continued to argue. This was not good.

* * *

"FIRE! FIRE! AAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

I think you can figure out how Azuma's team was doing with the cake...

* * *

"I got the icing done!" Kai shouted, getting a bowl of icing out.

"Same with me!" Kuroyanagi shouted, also getting a bowl of icing out. The two stared at each other in disbelief. "Wait a second...I thought you were working on the base for the cake!"

"No, I thought you were!" Kai responded, glaring at Kuroyanagi.

"Wait, what's going on?" Meister asked as he put a pan of cake aside.

"You said that the spoiled child here was supposed to do the base for the cake, right!?" Kuroyanagi spoke up, pointing at Kai when he said the words 'spoiled child.'

"I'm SURE the GM said that you were supposed to do it!" Kai shouted back.

"Wait!" Meister shouted, but before he could do anything, both had picked up some icing in their hands and threw them at each other.

And hit the Meister in the process. Both Kuroyanagi and Kai stared in horror as icing dripped off and clung to the mask, his shirt, his hair...

Meister didn't react at first. But then he trembled slightly, before giving the death glare to the both of them.

Kai and Kuroyanagi immediately thought the same thing simultaneously: They were going to die.

But instead of the sudden death they thought they were going to get, Meister grabbed both bowls of icing and dumped the contents onto the other two. The samurai and the executive stared in shock at Meister.

Meister glared at the both of them at first, before his mouth broke into a smirk. "This is payback for dumping icing on me. And Kuroyanagi-san, you were supposed to be the one making the base for the cake."

Before anyone else could react, that was when Shachioko shouted two words.

**_"FOOD FIGHT!"_**

Immediately, everyone started throwing cake, dumping chocolate sauce, or spraying icing at each other. Shachioko and Kanmuri even started wrestling each other, effectively covering each other in icing and bits of cake. Monica ducked as Mizuno threw some cake at her while Azuma and Kawachi were running away screaming.

Kuroyanagi turned to Kai. "Truce?" He asked.

Kai nodded. "True. GET HIM!" He screamed, pointing at Meister, who let out a quick shriek before using his arms to shield himself from more assaults of icing.

* * *

Half an hour later, Matsushiro and Tsukino walked into the kitchen-

Only to get chocolate sauce dumped on them.

Everyone else in the room froze in horror when they saw the South Tokyo manager and the sucessor of Pantasia covered in chocolate sauce. Everyone thought the same thing.

_They were going to die._

Instead, however, Matsushiro took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Who started this?" He demanded, giving everyone the evil eye. Some pointed at Shachioko (because he shouted "FOOD FIGHT!"). Others pointed at Kai and Kuroyanagi (because they were the ones to throw icing first) or Meister (because he dumped the rest of the icing at his station on Kai and Kuroyanagi and told them it was payback).

The four accused Pantasia males just exchanged worried glances. This was not going to a good start at all...


	42. Caked: Guidance-HIGHLY NEEDED

**_42. Caked-Guidance: HIGHLY NEEDED_**

Matsushiro stared at the four other Pantasia males, icing and cake still stuck to them, as a glare formed upon the afro manager's face.

"You two-" He glared at Kai and Kuroyanagi, "Need to learn to cooperate. I know you're not on the greatest terms since the Pantasia Newcomers Tournament, but we need to get a birthday cake for Tsukino done in less than two days!"

"You-" He glared at Shachioko, who let out an audible gulp of nervousness, "Need to refrain from starting something as unecessary as a food fight in this situation."

"YOU-" Matsushiro then glared at Meister. "You're the Pantasia General Manager! And yet you act like a child; throwing icing at those two!" He pointed at Kai and Kuroyanagi when he said 'those two.' "And-_Kuroyanagi_, what are you doing!? Don't eat the Meister!"

"What?" Meister spoke, confused before looking to his left to see Kuroyanagi licking his hand. "AUGH!" He screamed, pulling his hand away. "Ew! Kuroyanagi-san, don't lick me!" He exclaimed, shocked.

"I can't help it, you taste good." Kuroyanagi responded.

Meister blushed furiously of embarassment at the comment. "Um..."

"Anyway, you two go get a bath." Matsushiro spoke, pointing at Kuroyanagi and Meister. "You two," He pointed at Shachioko and Kai. "Get back to work."

"Hold on a second, why can't we bathe!? That's not fair!" Shachioko exclaimed.

"We can't have too many people go take a break." Matsushiro gruffly responded. "Meister and Kuroyanagi are covered in more cake and icing than you two, anyway."

* * *

"Monica?"

"Yes?" Monica sighed.

"What the heck is dirty ice again?" Kawachi asked.

"It's a term used for icing that you spread on the cake before covering it with fondant, so that the fondant can stick to the cake and not tear off as easily by accident." Monica replied sluggishly.

"Right. Got it."

Moncia leaned against the wall as Kawachi walked back to his station. Supervising was fun, she supposed, because she got to see the wonderful cakes being made. But it could also be annoying, taking into consideration that she had to run around and help a lot, especially with providing what certain words meant (like dirty ice, fondant, etc) and making sure cakes didn't fall over or burn (example: Azuma and Kawachi's cake, which was a bit unsturdy at first).

Kai and Shachioko walked into the kitchen, the two still covered with cake as they walked back to their workstations. Monica noticed that Meister and Kuroyanagi weren't back yet, and she walked over to Kai.

"Where's Meister and Kuroyanagi?" She asked Kai.

"Taking a bath." Kai responded as he grabbed a wooden board and cut it into a perfect square with his katana blade. "Matsushiro sent Shachioko and I back to work, as he quoted, 'Meister and Kuroyanagi are covered in more cake and icing than you two, anyway.' Those two better get back here soon; we need to remake the icing and bake the cake..." He trailed off.

"I can help you." Monica spoke up, grinning. "I mean, I could bake the cakes for your team-"

"No." Kai cut her off. "As much as I would appreciate your help, this is a competition to see which team will make the best birthday cake. If I had that much help from you, the supervisor, the other teams would think that I have an unfair advantage against them."

"I see..." Monica trailed off. Kai did bring up a good point there. It would be bad, especially that she was his girlfriend and all...

"But...I suppose a few words of advice would be alright." Kai finished. Monica just grinned, before giving him a quick hug.

"Whatever advice you need, Samurai Boy, I'm ready to help with that!" She responded, still smiling.

Was she annoyed by the fact that she had to supervise and give advice, as well as running around and trying to prevent cakes from falling or another food fight anymore? No. Not anymore.

"AUGH! NO, AZUMA! NOOOO!"

A loud splat was heard in the background, and everyone turned to see Azuma and Kawachi's cake on the ground.

"WE'RE DONE FOR!" Kawachi screamed, horrified. Monica sighed, before starting to walk over to Kawachi and Azuma's workstation.

"I'll be right back as soon as I can!" She told Kai, before rushing to help the other two. She was sure that Azuma and Kawachi were going to be asking her for a lot of help over the next while...


	43. Caked: It All Falls Down

**_43. Caked: It All Falls Down_**

Kai sighed with relief as he took the last layer of cake needed to be baked out of the oven, putting it down on the counter. "Good," He muttered to himself. "All the layers of cake are baked, I have the base done, too...Now, if those two would just get back here by now..."

That was when Meister and Kuroyanagi both rushed into the room, both of them looking embarassed about something, but they did their best to keep their composure.

"Does it take you two that long to shower?!" Kai shouted at them angrily.

"There was only one available shower stall in the men's washroom! All the rest didn't work!" Kuroyanagi shouted back.

"Wait a second!" Meister pushed the two apart before they could start killing each other. "We have no time here to mess up anything, start food fights or whatever the heck will bring chaos! We need to calm down, get working, and _finish this cake by five-o-clock in the evening tomorrow!"_ He snapped, giving the other two the death glare. "Suwabara-san, what did you get done while we were gone!?"

Kai didn't hesitate to answer the GM. "All the layers of cake are baked, and the base for the cake is complete. We just need to stack the cakes, put dirty ice and fondant on them, and decorate, GM." He spoke quickly.

"Good. Kuroyanagi-san, prepare the icing; Suwabara-san, you work on the fondant! I'll start stacking the cakes. Is this clear?"

"YES!" Both Kuroyanagi and Kai shouted, before the three got to work. Monica watched as they started working mach speed, and then walked over to Meister.

"Are you alright? You look really stressed out or embarassed or something when you walked into the room. Did something happen to you and Kuroyanagi earlier?" She asked.

"I really don't wish to elaborate, Adenauer-san. Not now." Meister responded. "And I really don't think Kuroyanagi wants to elaborate on the issue, either."

* * *

"Steady, steady!" Mizuno shouted as Kanmuri and Shachioko tried to balance the cake.

"I told you we should have cut off more cake at the left side!" Kanmuri shouted at Shachioko.

"You're the one who put so much icing on the right side, you idiot!" Shachioko shouted back.

Before anyone could do a thing, the whole cake...landed on Mizuno. The young girl was now covered in icing and cake. Everyone went silent. And then she started crying.

* * *

Soon, everyone had to go get some sleep, and finish the cake tomorrow. This was the result so far...

Kai, Meister, and Kuroyanagi's cake: Despite being two men down (because the latter two had to go shower due to the food fight), they actually got a lot of work done once Meister and Kuroyanagi got back. The cake was now stacked, the icing and fondant were made; all they had to do was put the fondant and icing on, and then decorate the cake as much as they could with the time remaining.

Azuma and Kawachi: Despite burning the cake several times and dropping the cake twice, they had the cake mostly stacked together, and the icing was made. They just had to make the fondant and finish stacking the cake before starting to decorate.

Kanmuri, Shachioko and Mizuno: You know exactly what happened already.

* * *

"Now, explain to me what happened with you two while you were gone." Kai spoke to Meister and Kuroyanagi, arms crossed in front of his chest as he gave them both the evil eye.

Meister coughed. "Are you really sure you want to know?"

"YES." Kai gave them an even scarier evil eye when he said so.

Kuroyanagi sighed. "Alright, fine, we'll tell you. But you better not tell anyone or I'll personally hunt you down and destroy you."


	44. Happy New Year!

_44. Happy New Year!_

Summary: The Pantasia crew celebrates a new year (with Pierrot and Sophie crashing the party), and parties all night, along with some resolutions being made. What else needs to be said?

Characters: Azuma, Kai, Monica, Kawachi, Tsukino, etc.

Pairings: MoniKai, MeisterxKuroyanagi, implied PierrotxSophie

Prompts: New Year Resolutions

* * *

"Happy New Year, everyone!"

"Turn up the music!"

"Get the booze out!"

"Let's party!"

Tonight was Dec. 31, the last day of the year. Everyone just had to celebrate the dawn of the new year ahead of them. For sure, there was lots of new things that were coming ahead. New customers (well, duh, since they are Pantasia and stuff), maybe new friends and other co-workers, and new sorts of relations towards each other (the prime example of a rumoured relationship between Sophie and Pierrot, something Meister couldn't help but tease his younger sister about).

Shachioko was being the DJ (with help from Kanmuri and Azuma), Kawachi was having an arm wrestling match with Matsushiro (which wasn't going so well as Kawachi hoped), Tsukino and Mizuno called a truce on the continuing war against who was going to get Azuma for the night, and all the couples were chatting and/or dancing with each other.

* * *

"Kai?"

Kai turned to Monica. "Yes?" He asked.

"Have you thought up a New Year's Resolution yet?" She asked.

Kai looked confused. "What is a New Year's Resolution, exactly?" He asked, curious.

"It's when you set a goal of something you want to achieve by the end of next year, for example, losing ten pounds or something. Of course, most people don't usually achieve it after the first month and just screw the whole plan." Monica explained. "I think I'm going to go for the World Champion in that Patissiere tournament again. I'd like to defend my title."

Kai nodded. "That sounds like a good goal. In that case, my New Years Resolution will be to beat Azuma at something."

Monica gave him a face. "You're still intent on beating him?" She asked, in awe at the fact that Kai _still _wanted to beat Azuma.

"I swore that I would beat Azuma at his own craft, so that the child will not be ashamed of me." Kai spoke, giving a much more serious face. "Speaking of which, the baby is due in about five or six months from now, right?"

"Um...yes!" Monica exclaimed, smiling and nodding. _I really have to tell Kai soon, about me not actually having a kid... _She gave him a quick kiss, before giving him a hug. "Happy New Years!"

Kai nodded, smiling a bit as he hugged her back. "Happy New Years, Monica." He spoke quietly.

* * *

Meister and Kuroyanagi leaned against the wall, silent, until they heard the introduction to another piece of music blasting from the speakers.

"A waltz?" Kuroyanagi spoke up. "That's interesting, using dubstep to create a waltz. Most dubstep I've heard is in 2/4 or 4/4 time..."

"It certainly is most interesting." Meister replied in response. He turned to Kuroyanagi. "Do you know how to waltz, Kuroyanagi-kun?"

"Um...not really...Why do you ask?" Kuroyanagi asked, confused.

"I would like to dance with you. Of course, you don't have to accept if you don't want to..."

Oh dear. Kuroyanagi swallowed nervously and nodded. At least he could try.

"Could you help me, by any chance?"

Meister merely smiled. "Certainly." The two got into proper positions for the waltz, and they immediately started dancing. It continued on for some time, the two silent, looking at each other's eyes (and occasionally their feet, as they worried about stepping on each other accidentally) and gliding along the dance floor. "You're not too bad, Kuroyanagi-kun..."

"Um, thanks. You're not bad, either...And since when were you so good at dancing the _ladies_ part of the waltz?" Kuroyanagi joked at the last part, though he was also kind of serious... _Ladies don't come in this tall a height!_

Meister chuckled a bit. "There were more boys than girls at Gym class at the time. I had to be paired up with another boy because all the girls were taken. I was forced to take the ladies' role as a result." He explained smoothly.

"Well, anyway..." Kuroyanagi paused for a moment. "Have you thought up a New Year's Resolution yet?"

Meister froze on the spot at the end of that statement. "New Years Resolution? I almost forgot..." Meister trailed off. "Um...I'm not really sure. Besides trying to reconnect with father, I don't really have anything, to be honest."

Kuroyanagi sighed. "What about our relationsh-"

Meister blushed furiously as he interrupted the younger man. "I know that!" He squeaked slightly, nervous. "If your New Years Resolution is to reveal it to anyone anytime soon, I will do _everything_ I can to make sure that doesn't happen!" He told the other through clenched teeth.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything like that!" Kuroyanagi tried to reassure him. "My New Years Resolution is to make sure no one finds out about our relationship until we're both comfortable with the idea, and that we continue this relationship. Hopefully."

"Suppose it's alright. But right now, let's save the relationship talk for later and dance, shall we?" Meister spoke up.

Kuroyanagi nodded. "Right. Let's dance."

* * *

"What am I going to do for New Years?" Sophie sighed quietly.

Pierrot shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure what I'll do..." He trailed off.

Sophie gave him a face. "You're a world class clown. Surely you can figure out something amazing and extravagant as you always do." She told him.

Pierrot grinned one his really wide smiles in response. "And you, my fellow friend, are a highly respected baker in all of France. Sure you can figure out something tasteful and wonderful as you always do."

The two clinked the wine glasses they held, and downed the alcohol left in said glasses.

* * *

**Author note: I just wanted to wish you readers a _HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD _**

**My New Years Resolution is to finish three multi-chapter fanfics. One of those is 'Reflections,' which I hope to get done by the end of June 2013...which means I seriously need to start working on the next chapter of said fic starting tomorrow. **

**What's your New Years Resolution?**


	45. Mother

_45. Mother_

Summary: Takes place just after Team Japan wins at the Monaco Cup. While Team Japan is celebrating a major victory, Meister takes some time to reflect upon one of the biggest, most major losses in his life; to be more specific, the death of his mother.

Characters: Meister, Sophie, Yuiichi Kirisaki (mentioned)

Prompts: Mother

Pairings: None

* * *

There was a graveyard, silent and cold as a light breeze fluttered through the grass around the graves.

Meister Kirisaki stood at a grave he knew too well, a grave he'd been visiting since he was around the age of ten. His mother's grave.

Sophie didn't remember too much about mother. But Meister remembered her smiles, the attention she gave to them, how she and father had gotten along and-

And when father left everyone else behind.

He gently lay a white rose in front of the simple tombstone, and exhaled silently before taking a deep breath.

"Mother?" He couldn't get his voice any louder than a whisper. He didn't why, if it was merely if he didn't want to disturb her eternal sleep or if he felt if he got any louder he might start tearing up. "Can you hear me? It's me, your son. Sylvan."

The grave gave no response. Typical, since it was nothing but stone. Meister continued, anyway.

"I know I haven't visited you in a while. It's kind of hard to fly back and forth from Japan to France without getting a little jet lag, so it's not like I can visit as often as I could in my teen years. I hope you can understand that, Mother." He paused before continuing to speak. "Eighteen years ago, father left us. Father came back a while after you were dead. He...he did..." Meister sighed. "I can't speak of it. I can't get myself to. But I believe I feel like you already know. Mother...it's like father is truly possessed by a demon. I will do everything in my power to get him back. To reunite him with Sophie. So we can really be together. I'm still pursuing that."

"I should have expected you to be here, brother." Meister turned to see Sophie walk over to him, accompanied by Coo. "And...what were you thinking when you sent Coo along, besides me being able to recognize Azuma, Kai and Kawachi?"

"...I wanted to keep a close eye on them besides through a mere television screen, Sophie." Meister responded as Sophie stopped in front of him. "I heard Team Japan won. You're probably quite happy about it, aren't you?"

"Of course." Sophie paused before speaking. "But seriously, do you really think you can actually get father back to us? He abandoned us, brother. He left us to starve and die so he could pursue selfish dreams. What makes you think that there's still good in him?"

A feeling of anger (or was it despair?) seemed to almost appear on Meister's face. "I know that's your strongest memory of Father, and that memory is still stuck in my mind, too, Sophie! He was a kind person before all of this! There is no way someone as kind as him could suddenly act so unlike himself so quickly! _There's no way!"_ His voice cracked at the last statement, before he wiped a few tears forming at his eyes with his sleeve

Sophie just turned away from him. "Sylvan. Father's taken all of Pantasia, now, regardless of you even working there. Do you think a _kind man _like him would do that?"

"..." Meister was speechless as his sister started to walk away. Coo didn't follow, though, and instead waddled over to its owner. Meister looked down at Coo, before looking up and shouting, "Sophie!"

Sophie turned around to see her brother, a look of seriousness on his face.

"I will find a way to get father back! And I'll prove to you that he's kind, and caring, and..." He paused, unsure of what else to say, but then he ended his statement. "I'll do whatever I can so we can reconnect with each other. I swore it on the day Father left us."

Sophie just turned, and walked away.

Meister turned towards the grave. "Mother. I'll bring Father back." He spoke quietly. "Just you wait and see."

Once again, the grave was left alone, but now had a single white rose for company.

* * *

**Author note: ...Not really sure if that one went so well...I might consider rewriting it. I typed it down really fast... (insert sweatdrop here)**

**I should REALLY try to get into some other character's perspectives. Any suggestions (except for Meister-obviously, 'cause I use him a lot; and I don't think that's good...)?**


	46. Communication

_46. Communication_

Summary: Takes place during the Monaco Cup arc. What was Team America doing during the deserted island match?

Characters: Monica, Shachioko, Shadow

Pairings: None

Prompts: None (summary above requested by Bite the Dust)

* * *

"Yes, we're finally here!" Shachioko exclaimed as they reached the shore of the beach. He grabbed what he could pick up (such as the flour bag) and jumped onto the sandy shore. "This is going to be fun, right guys?" He spoke, turning to Monica and Shadow.

There was no response from the both of them as they picked up the other stuff and brought it over.

Shachioko sighed. "C'mon, guys, I can't have you going silent on me every time! We're team; we have to communicate in some way! I get that you guys are probably still feeling a bit uncomfortable about this round, but we'll be fine! But seriously, we need to communicate more. Can't either of you speak up already? I know you guys can speak!"

Again, no response.

Shachioko sighed. "This is just great..." He muttered under his breath. Looking around, he noticed a tree. And in that tree were some fruits. "Sweet! We can already get some ingredients from there; and maybe-" He turned to his other teammates, who were currently sitting in lawn chairs and trying to light a fire. "Hey, hold on a second! We don't need the fire yet; we need to get the other ingredients first!"

Neither one of the other two responded. Shachioko face-palmed himself. This was not going to be easy...

* * *

**Author note: Ehh...really short, but I hope it's okay enough. (crosses fingers for luck) I feel kinda bad for Shachioko, Shadow never speaks at all (because if he was looking at someone, he would end up unconsciously imitating them), and Monica doesn't dare speak because of Shadow's presence. It must have been pretty hard for Shachioko to get along with them.**


	47. Fanfiction III

_47. Fanfiction III_

Summary: Kuroyanagi, Meister, Sophie, Monica, Kai, Kawachi, and Shachihoko take yet another look at the fanfics.

Prompts: None

Characters: Meister, Monica, Kai, Kawachi, Shachihoko, Sophie, Kuroyanagi, Mystical (me, just mentioned)

Pairings: mentioned MoniKai, mentioned MeisterxKuroyanagi

Warning: Other fics being mentioned (to be specific, my fics and Bite the Dust's fics). Again, Bite the Dust, if you dislike this I will delete this oneshot asap.

* * *

"...I should have known there would be more fanfics of me and Meister being paired together." Kuroyanagi muttered under his breath.

Meister elbowed Kuroyanagi a bit. "At least Father is in the fic. Besides that, he's pretty much never shown at all..."

"Hey, Kawachi, you've got your own fic!" Shachihoko pointed out.

"YES!" Kawachi cheered. "This rocks! But...I'm forced to do a web show! Why!?"

"You look at the summary yourself. I'm not explaining it to you." Shachihoko muttered. "And I only realized up until now that Mystical Authoress has been mispelling my name because they forgot the extra h."

Kai glared at Kawachi. "You should have committed seppuku in your fic." He told Kawachi gruffly. Kawachi just shook his head and took a step farther from Kai...

"Hey, we're doing cosplay in this fic!" Monica cheered. "But...how come most of the plans have most of us not having costumes!? How is that supposed to help us!?" She asked, confused.

Kuroyanagi shrugged. "I don't know. It's Matsushiro's fault, he's the one planning the stuff!"

"WHAT!? I HAVE TO CROSSDRESS!?" Kawachi shouted as he read the second chapter. "Not fair!"

Meister and Kai gave each other smirking glances before Meister spoke up.

"It was about time someone else besides Suwabara-san and I had to crossdress, Kawachi-san. I think it's fitting that your time has finally come." He remarked teasingly.

"I have to crossdress, too, Kawachi...you're not the only one." Sophie reassured Kawachi. "It's not just you, same goes for me, my brother, and Pierrot at the least. Everyone would be embarassed at least once. Speaking of brother..." Sophie grinned as she turned to her older brother. "You crossdressed in one of the oneshots! It's hilarious, I swear...but at the same time, I find it really weird..."

"I get what you mean, sister." Meister muttered, blushing of embarassment.

"I didn't know you liked lolita fashion." Shachihoko remarked.

"Okay, okay, let's change the subject, can we!?" Meister exclaimed, blushing even more as the others laughed a bit. "Um...I was looking just now at the collection of oneshots that Mystical Authoress is continuing to update, and there's a whole Christmas arc, an arc involving us baking birthday cake, and there's some other random stuff. I didn't think the American team had that much trouble trying to cooperate and that two of the members didn't speak during the first few rounds..."

Shachihoko face-palmed. "You know how crazy that was!? I had to speak for the both of them eventually! And breads showed up out of nowhere during the finals matches! It was creepy! I don't want to go through that again!" He responded.

"Same goes for me." Monica agreed. "It was really weird being with him and Shadow..." Monica looked at the computer screen. "...Kai, you and I have a fanfic together!" She exclaimed, showing the samurai said fic. "It's a two-shot."

"It's not bad." Kuroyanagi spoke up. "But...going back to the first subject, WHY SO MUCH OF ME AND MEISTER BEING PAIRED TOGETHER!?"

Meister sighed. "I think that's going to be really often, considering according to Mystical's profile that the Authoress is a big fan of us being paired together. And speaking of pairings...Goodness, she's written another crossover one of me with that pervert. Joy." He ended sarcastically.

Sophie sighed. "I don't think you're ever going to get spared from the Authoress, brother. Ever."


	48. From Long Ago: Sunset

_48. From Long Ago: Sunset_

Summary: Kain and Moniaka watch the sunset together and discuss about what's currently going on in the kingdom.

Characters: Kain (Lord of the Loquat version of Kai, for those who don't know), Moniaka (a made-up LotL version of Monica), Meistrof, Moon (the last two just mentioned)

Pairings: KainxMoniaka, implied onesided MeistrofxMoon

Prompts/What inspired this oneshot: No prompts, but a music piece called 'Cliffs of Moher' by Adrian von Ziegler inspired it. I don't own it.

* * *

The warrior sighed as he sat on top of the hill underneath a tree, watching the sun descend from the sky. Much had been going about in the kingdom, and it was quite stressful and/or shocking to those who heard about it or were involved in it, especially for those involved. Thankfully, Kain was not one of those involved in such matters, but hearing about it was already a bit surprising to him.

He came to the hill to think an awful lot in his spare time between training sessions, unlike what other people thought he might do, such as train even more. Although Kain was a warrior dedicated to his work, even he needed some time to clear his mind.

"Kain?" He turned to see an elven girl walk over, and sit beside him. "I was wondering where you were. The others told me you left training early." She spoke quietly.

"...I needed more time than usual to muse, Moniaka." He responded, turning towards her. "I apologize for leaving at such short notice."

Moniaka shrugged. "It's fine." She responded, before she glanced at the sunset. "It's amazing how the day goes by so quickly when you're occupied, isn't it?"

Kain appeared to smile briefly, before speaking. "Yes. And it goes by really slowly when you don't have anything to do."

Kain and Moniaka had met when they both started their work under the services of Princess Moon. Kain was just starting out as a warrior, while Moniaka was assigned to be the head dessert maker. The two ran into each other several times during their work (both literally and not literally), and conversed with each other often. Eventually, slowly, they bonded, and they now shared a very close bond with each other to the point that there were rumours that they might marry each other sooner or later.

"...I heard that Meistrof isn't in the greatest of moods lately." Moniaka spoke up after a moment of silence. "I tried to talk with him earlier, but he still seemed a bit upset..."

"Is it because of the rumours going around that his supposed love towards the Princess is onesided?" Kain asked. He'd heard about the incident, and apparently Meistrof had even run away crying after professing his love towards the beloved Princess. That alone was hard to believe, because Meistrof had never acted in such a way before. Kain had never heard of, or seen him break into anything that emotional before.

"Yes. And they're true, Kain." Moniaka paused before speaking. "It must be really tough for him. I hope he's alright..."

"I'm sure he will be." Kain reassured her, the two snuggling a bit closer to each other. "He's a strong person. He can get through this, I'm sure of it."

"I really hope he does."

* * *

**Author note: Yay, another Lord of the Loquat oneshot! **

**...But seriously, why didn't they have a Lord of the Loquat version for Monica? That would have been awesome if she was in it!**


	49. I likelove you

_49. I like/love you_

Summary: Mizuno realizes that the guy she might be falling for wasn't really Azuma all along. The guy she might have been falling for was the Harcard genius instead.

Characters: Kanmuri, Mizuno, Kawachi, Kuroyanagi Azuma and Tsukino (last four just mentioned)

Prompt/lyrics from song that I'm using as a prompt: _I… really .. eh, uh I—I—I … I kind of … eh, but… wait ! No! I like you, I love you! _(Rin Kagamine – I like you I love you)

Pairings: onesided MizunoxKanmuri

* * *

Maybe, Mizuno figured, she wasn't really falling for Kazuma. She hadn't really found herself Facebook-stalking him or the like (she'd done this to previous crushes before). Maybe she only supposedly liked him because her older sister Tsukino did.

Maybe she was falling for the Harvard genius instead, without realizing it.

She'd only realized this right after she went to tell him a good job for trying to go against Azuma in the Pantasia Newcomers Tournament. He'd simply smiled at her, told her thank you, and left.

And she'd blushed when he said thank you and when he smiled at her. And she was still blushing when he left.

Oh gosh. Couldn't be. No. NO. Not the Harvard genius! She wasn't even sure if he was interested in girls, considering the thing with Kuroyanagi before his match against Kawachi.

But she liked him. She LIKED him. She had a CRUSH on him. She realized this even after the whole time she'd blushed, because the night after that match, she'd been Facebooking-stalking hiim since, which she hoped Kanmuri didn't notice...Then again, Kanmuri barely went on Facebook, so she doubted that he would notice.

Until the one day when he called her and asked why his Facebook page was spammed with who-knows-how-many-likes of the pictures he had on his profile.

That was the most awkward thing that ever happened to her in the history of her life.


	50. Flower

_50. Flower_

Summary: Takes place during the Monaco Cup, after the events of the oneshot 'Holding Hands.' Monica knew that she and Kai have gotten together under strange circumstances (coughtheirfinalsmatchcough). And she does like him. But, she's just wondering...does he seriously like her back?

Characters: Monica, Kai

Pairings: MoniKai

Prompts/saying that inspired this: _Love is like a flower. Give it time and it will grow._

* * *

Monica knew that she and Kai have gotten together under strange circumstances (coughtheirfinalsmatchcough). And she does like him. But, she just wondered...does he seriously like her back?

He never really speaks much to her.

He's struggling to get used to her being around him so much, and the fact that she gave him tons of hugs.

What if he was only sticking with her for the sake of learning patissiere stuff? She didn't really know. But he had asked her if he could try moulding a candy deer after he'd seen her do so. Either it meant that he was using her so he could learn the patissier skills, or that he was implying that he admired her talent at being such an awesome patissier.

But then again, he's helped her out.

He tried to make things less awkward after they found out the results of the final match and got kicked out of the police station after a long period of staring at each other, by trying to talk at least. And he held hands with her! That was a start, right?

And even better, he'd stuck up for her when Kawachi had demanded why someone on the _American_ team was hanging out with him by threatening bodily harm to Baldy.

_Love is like a flower. Give it time and it will grow. _That was a saying Monica had heard once.

Too bad it can't grow as quickly as a candy flower, though, Monica thought to herself as she held up a completed candy rose. If it was, at least it could grow a lot faster than a regular flower for sure.


	51. Not about perfection

_51. Not about perfection_

Summary: Takes place after the oneshot 'Flower.' Monica knows Kai isn't really the perfect guy in the world. He barely speaks to her, is still trying to get used to her hugging him constantly, and isn't really like most guys she's ever met, overall. It's up to the General Manager of Pantasia to give her some advice about the issue.

Characters: Monica, Meister, Kai, Kuroyanagi ( Kai just mentioned)

Prompts/saying that inspired this: _Love isn't about finding the perfect person; it's about seeing an imperfect person perfectly._

Pairings: mentioned MoniKai, implied MeisterxKuroyanagi

* * *

Monica knows Kai isn't really the perfect guy in the world. He barely speaks to her, is still trying to get used to her hugging him constantly, and isn't really like most guys she's ever met, overall.

...Is he really the right guy for her?

He's obsessed with winning against Azuma, constantly fighting with Baldy and he can be a bit scary at times, even if he doesn't really mean it.

Thankfully, that was when she overheard Kuroyanagi talking on the phone and muttering things about 'Kai' and 'Monica' and 'got together,' as well as the words 'Really weird couple' and 'What do you think of this relationship, Meister?'

That was when Monica snatched the phone from Kuroyanagi and spoke into it.

"Hello Meister Kirisaki? This is Monica Adenauer, Kai's girlfriend and I need some advice if you're good at advice about relationships!" Monica immediately blurted into the phone. Kuroyanagi face-palmed at this as Meister let out something that sounded like an 'eh?' of confusion.

"Uh, wait, wait, wait a moment..." Meister trailed off awkwardly before taking a deep breath on the other end of the phone. "Let me get this straight. Your name is Monica Adenauer, you're Suwbara-san's girlfriend as you told me and you need advice. Did I get that correctly?"

"Yes." Monica replied immediately. "Do you think you can give any?"

"Well," Meister responded hesitantly, "I can try...What is it exactly?"

"Well-" Monica started, but then she glared at Kuroyanagi, who was still watching her. "GET OUT!" She screamed at Kuroyanagi. "I'm trying to get advice! It's rude for you to be staring at me like that! Geez, old man, seriously!"

"I'M NOT OLD!" Kuroyanagi shouted back. "I'M TWENTY-TWO YEARS OLD, DON'T GO STARTING TO CALL ME OLD YET!" He then stomped out of the room before slamming the door behind him.

Monica coughed a bit before speaking into the phone. "Sorry about that." She apologized quickly. "Kuroyanagi's really annoying, you know. Do you ever have to put up with him?"

"...Every day at work." Meister spoke slowly and slightly awkwardly in response. "You were going to ask about your problem?"

"Oh, right." Monica told Meister everything, from how she and Kai got together to how he barely spoke to her, struggled to get used to her bone-crushing hugs and seriously, REALLY isn't like any boy she has met before. "And," She finished, "He can be scary at times even if he seems like he doesn't mean it!"

"..." Meister paused again before muttering something. "Love really is like chaos in the universe..."

"I'm not sure if that really helps with my situation, but that's a pretty good way of looking at it." Monica responded. "Any ideas about it?"

"Well," Meister started, "There is a saying that love isn't about finding the perfect person; it's about seeing an imperfect person perfectly. What it means is that despite the person's flaws, we still love them. I think you might be looking a bit too much at the flaws and that's not really good. You do love him, right?"

"Um...yes." Monica replied quietly.

"Just remember, if you truly love someone, you love them for what they are; both imperfections and sublimities." Meister responded, and Monica was sure she could hear him smile.

"...Thanks." Monica paused, before thinking up something really interesting to ask him. "Do you like Kuroyanagi in that way, Meister Kirisaki?"

"...I-I'm sorry...what!?" Meister asked, obvious awkwardness and embarassment coming from the phone. "Me and Kuroyanagi-san!? Uh-well-um..." Monica was really sure he was blushing.

"You like him, don't you!"

"N-n-no, it-it's not-augh, no, I-"

Monica giggled a bit. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. See ya!" With that, she ended the call, leaving Meister completely embarassed and dumbfounded on the other end of the phone. She walked out of the room, and gave the phone to Kuroyanagi.

"You know," She told him as she started to walk away, "I didn't know you liked Meister in that way. Why didn't any of the rest of us hear of it?"

"WHAT!?" Kuroyanagi shouted, red appearing on his face. "Wha-what-no! NO! LIES! ALL OF IT!"

* * *

**Author note: Yay, triple update today! XD We're now over FIFTY ONESHOTS! ...It's kind of amazing, actually. I never thought I'd write that much...**


	52. Worthless

_52. Worthless_

Summary: Tsukino can't help but feel worthless compared to Monica. She lists the reasons why.

Characters: Tsukino, Monica, Kai (mentioned)

Pairings: one-sided TsukinoxMonica (suggested by Bite the Dust, and because I feel like I need to practice writing yuri.), mentioned MoniKai

* * *

Tsukino can't help but feel worthless, compared to Monica.

She had a list of reasons why.

1. Compared to Monica, she thinks she's not really that cute or pretty. She doesn't have the skinniest body or completely immaculate skin (Tsukino suffers from acne a lot) like Monica, nor does she really have any noticeable curves.

2. Her skill as a bread artisan really isn't anything compared to Monica. Tsukino got 3rd place in the Pantasia Newcomers Tournament, but Monica was a patissier champion. And Monica was new at bread when she entered the Monaco Cup and she _beat_ Suwabara in the _finals! _Tsukino really doubted that even with all her talent that she could beat Suwabara. The samurai was definitely above her level.

3. Overall, Monica's got it all. She's an accomplished patissier, she's really pretty (Tsukino can't help but admit that), she has the skills for her profession (and for actual baking bread and stuff), and she was able to snag _Kai Suwabara, of all people,_ as her boyfriend during the Monaco Cup!

Tsukino can't help but look up to the patissier a lot. She and Monica had talked with each other a few times, and the orange-haired patissier had tried to give some advice.

_"If you want to achieve your dreams, you've got to keep working for it! I'm still working for my dream, to have my candy castle, right? You have to work for your dreams if you want to achieve them, I think."_

Hm. Maybe it was just Tsukino overthinking a bit, but...maybe her looking up to Monica wasn't just out of respect. Was it out of some sort of...liking towards her? She wasn't really sure. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know for sure, anyway, especially that Monica has a guy that loves her already.

She's not sure if she'll ever know.


	53. What if

_53. What If..._

Summary: Monica, after hearing about how the semi-finals match at the Pantasia Newcomers Tournament against Kai and Azuma went, wonders in her yaoi-infested mind of a little _what if _and tries to write it out...

Characters: Monica, Kai (mentioned), Dave (the judge dude from the Newcomers Tournament) (mentioned), Meister, Kuroyanagi

Pairings: MeisterxKuroyanagi

Prompt: None. I kind of thought this up really quickly...

* * *

_This really doesn't look like the face of someone who will come back to life. _Meister studied Kuroyanagi's face quietly. He glanced at Azuma briefly. _I don't think Azuma would purposely take someone's life, though, so perhaps I should inform the police-_

That was when Kuroyanagi wrapped his arms around the Meister and pulled him down, his lips smashing onto the executive's own.

Both Meister and Kuroyanagi were staring each other in the eyes as they realized the entire situation.

Not good. Mortifying. Embarassing (especially for Kuroyanagi). People were staring in complete, silent shock.

Kuroyanag then roughly pushed Meister off him, and was backing up and stuttering like crazy until he ran into Azuma, who just gave a word of "Yo!"

Kuroyanagi grabbed Azuma by the collar. "WINNER, AZUMA KAZUMA! THERE'S NO DOUBT DENYING THAT THIS BASTARD'S BREAD IS GOOD ENOUGH TO DIE FOR!" He screamed really loudly as Meister got up slowly (with the help of a few SPs).

Meister touched his lips briefly with one hand, remembering what had happened previously. This was...interesting...

Of course, Kai objected and such, but it was no use. It was obvious that Kuroyanagi and Dave were not going to reconsider the decision made.

After the match was over, Kuroyanagi walked over to the Meister, his face beet-red with embarassment.

"Um, Meister, I-uh, well..." Kuroyanagi tried to speak, but Meister spoke up.

"Let me try to get it straight. The reason you suddenly woke up and kissed was because of your reaction, right?" Meister asked. Kuroyanagi nodded. "It's alright, then. Though I hate to admit," He chuckled a bit before finishing, "That was my _first_ kiss, and it was a very interesting experience in my honest opinion."

He expected Kuroyanagi to blush more with embarassment or something similar, but instead the executive gave a smirk.

"That explains why you're so bad at kissing." Kuroyanagi spoke up. "I get it now."

"Huh?" Meister was confused. "I don't get what you're getting at, Kuroyanagi-kun..."

"Well," Kuroyanagi started, "I'm saying you're bad at kissing, and I know this because _I've_ kissed people before and I know who's good at it and who's not. You're in the latter category, but it makes sense if it seriously was your first kiss. But, if you're going to get better at it, you need to...practice."

Before Meister, now blushing with embarassment, could say something in response, Kuroyanagi pulled Meister towards him by the shirt collar and their lips touched again-

* * *

"Wait, no, that doesn't seem natural..." Monica trailed off as she read over the yaoi oneshot she was in the process of writing. "Though the pairing is great, I think I need to work on the dialogue a bit...hmm..."

Yes people, Monica Adenauer, yaoi fangirl, was now officially writing yaoi fanfiction.


	54. Gag Gift

_54. Gag Gift_

Summary: Takes place after the oneshot 'The Wedding Dress Incident.' Meister Kirisaki has finally received his long-awaited Christmas gift from his beloved sister. The gift inside the box, however, horrifies him.

Characters: Meister, Sophie (mentioned), Suwabara, Kawachi, Kuroyanagi

Pairings: implied MeisterxKuroyanagi

Prompts: gag gift

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE EEEEEE!"

The horrified scream of Meister Kirisaki, General Manager of Pantasia, filled the top four floors of the Pantasia Main Building.

Kuroyanagi burst into the room, alarmed by a scream and thinking that the worst could have happened to Meister, such as assasins suddenly attacking him out of nowhere or that Coo the peacock suddenly went insane. It was neither of those, however.

Kuroyanagi was staring at the sight of Meister, who was holding a dress in his hands.

"Wha-What the-Meister, what in the world is-" Kuroyanagi started, but Meister interrupted him.

"It-it's a _gag gift_ from my sister!" Meister groaned. "A custom-made wedding dress...seriously!? And according to the card I can't return it unless it doesn't fit me...ugh..." He sighed. "She went to the trouble of ordering the dress and stuff, so I guess I should try it on..."

"I can't believe she sent you a wedding dress." Kuroyanagi remarked. "It definitely reminds one of-"

"The Wedding Dress Incident, I _know_." Meister responded, walking to his bedroom (it was attached to his office). "I guess I can let you see, but that's only because I _trust_ you with this and that you dare _not_ reveal it to anyone, otherwise you're at risk of getting _fired_, understand?"

"Yes." Kuroyanagi had a feeling that this was going to be interesting...

* * *

Moments later, Meister walked back into Kuroyanagi's view, wearing said wedding dress.

Kuroyanagi really couldn't help but think he looked really feminine, now.

Meister wore a thin veil over his masked face, the veil being attached to a clip which had white roses on it. The dress was obviously white, and it was a lace dress with a modest neckline that extended past his knees and swept onto the floor. There was a white sash about the waistline, and in Meister's pale hands he held a bouquet of fake flowers.

"You know what the worst part is?" Meister spoke after a moment of awkward silence, blush overtaking his face. "It fits. I can't return it..."

"Well, you don't look terrible in it." Kuroyanagi stated. "I think you actually look quite beautiful in it-oops." He face-palmed himself as Meister looked at him with more confusion and embarassment overtaking his face. "I didn't mean to say that." Kuroyanagi muttered under his breath.

Before Meister could respond, that was when Kawachi Kyosuke and Kai Suwabara walked in.

"Hey, Meister-han, we were just wondering if you were alright-" Kawachi started, but then Suwabara and Kawachi went all bug-eyed as soon as they say the cross-dressed General Manager. "Oh. My. Gosh..."

Kai just continued to stare at Meister as Kawachi burst out laughing.

Meister gave the two coworkers a death glare. "OUT!" Meister roared. "Both of you, now! OUT!" He tried to walk towards them menacingly, but he tripped over the dress, considering it was that long, and fell, taking Kuroyanagi down with him. The two landed in a...compromising position...in which Kuroyanagi was on top of Kirisaki. Meister's face just flushed even more with embarassment, and Kuroyanagi's face was also blushing a beet red at this point.

"See ya!" Kawachi spoke up as he and Kai left quickly, Kawachi still laughing while Kai still seemed wide-eyed, wondering what the heck exactly had just happened...

Meister and Kuroyanagi didn't know what to do, until Meister spoke up.

"Um...Kuroyanagi-kun...Can you get off me, please?" Meister squeaked out, still blushing. As they helped each other up, Kuroyanagi pushed the veil back gently, looking at his face before chuckling a bit.

"You know, it's no wonder the ladies really like you. You've got this sexy body and the wedding dress seems to emphasize it nicely." Kuroyanagi joked. Meister just gave a little glare and bonked him on the head with the fake bouquet.

"Pervert."

* * *

**Author note: ...It's been REALLY long since I've updated this...Sorry about the delay in updates! I'll try to update this more often, but I'm also working on 'Reflections' and other Yakitate! Japan (and non-Yakitate! Japan) fanfics, so I hope you readers can be patient! Thanks so much!**


	55. Fanfiction IV

_55. Fanfiction IV_

Summary: The Yakitate! people once again look at the fanfics.

Characters: Yukino, Tsukino, Meister, Monica, Kai, Kawachi, Kuroyanagi

Pairings: mentioned MeisterxKuroyanagi, mentioned onesided MonicaxMeister, mentioned onesided TsukinoxMeister, mentioned MoniKai

Prompts: None

Again, this mentions some of the fanfics by Bite the Dust, as well as some of my own. I don't own Bite the Dust's fanfics, I only own my fanfics.

* * *

"I'm dead?" Tsukino looked at the fanfic 'Angels and Demons' as she spoke. "Why?"

"I stabbed you in the neck, and Kai stabbed you in the stomach because you stabbed the both of us and tried to kill Monica. End of story." Meister responded. "But seriously, I don't like Monica in that way! Why does Mystical Authoress keep doing that!?"

"Because she likes messing with you in the fics, remember? You're her favourite character!" Kuroyanagi told him. "She crossdressed you again in the fanfic series!"

"And then she wrote it so we ended up in a supposed 'compromising position' by accident!" Meister groaned, face-palming himself. "And then you make this stupid remark about the dress emphasizing my supposed 'sexy' body! You're such a pervert, Kuroyanagi-kun!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Kuroyanagi exclaimed, panicked. "And that was what I said IN A FANFICTION!"

"I'm supposedly getting BASHED in this fic!?" Yukino complained. "Curse you cockroach by the name of BITE THE DUST!"

"You deserve it. You are a #$$$#, after all." Kuroyanagi retorted.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Monica sighed as she read 'Reflections.' "The latest chapter is terribly short..." She trailed off. "I wonder if Mystical's getting in a fanfic slump for this..."

"Yay! My fic has ten chapters!" Kawachi cheered. "I wonder if Azuma's going to appear anytime soon, though, or Kanmuri..."

"Or me!" Tsukino added.

"I wonder what's going to happen next..." Monica trailed off.

"Well, I'm going to seriously consider FLAMING Bite the Dust if I DO get bashed!" Yukino interjected.

"And flame Mystical Authoress if I get paired with Meister again!" Kuroyanagi added.

"And then we'll make sure they both roast in flames if I get killed in a fic again!" Tsukino finished.

"NAH." Both Kuroyanagi and Yukino spoke to Tsukino before shaking hands with each other.

"Not fair!"

"Actually, I'm starting not to mind all the fics pairing Kuroyanagi-kun and me together." Meister spoke up. Everyone turned to stare at him, and he blushed of embarassment underneath his mask. "W-well, not that I myself actually take a sort of affection for him, just, well, you know, it's not like the fangirls have written any M-rated fics yet involving the both of us, right? I'm sane enough to stand it." He tried to explain.

Kai sighed. "Well, at least there's a bit more of variety in terms of pairings and stuff this time..." He trailed off.

"Yeah," Kawachi spoke, and he turned to Meister. "Who knows? Maybe you and Kuroyanagi will get locked in a closet later on in some other fic!"

Meister just blushed a deeper shade of red while Kuroyanagi immediately went into 'angry mode.' "KAWACHI KYOSUKE, YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" He roared as he chased Kawachi out of the room.


	56. Heat

_56. Heat_

Summary: Meister and Kuroyanagi, with a broken air conditioner on a seriously hot summer day. Guess that what equals to.

Characters: Meister, Kuroyanagi, Suwabara

Pairings: Implied MeisterxKuroyanagi

Prompts: broken air conditioner

Warning: half-naked people (nothing explicit, they're just shirtless at the most), close-to-swearing in French

* * *

Today was a terribly, _terribly _hot day.

And the air conditioning just had to break down today, out of all days, at the Pantasia Main Branch.

Everyone was sweating, and a couple workers had even taken off their shirts from the intense heat in the building, despite the tons of fans spinning, including Kai Suwabara (who was the first to strip off his shirt, actually).

Even Meister Kirisaki, with all his gracefulness and such, couldn't handle it. The General Manager was currently drinking his tenth glass of water as the ceiling fan spun from above, and he was still sweating. Kuroyanagi, already shirtless, handed him an eleventh glass of water and Meister quickly thanked him for it.

"This sucks." Kuroyanagi spoke up in the heated silence. "I can't believe the air conditioning had to break on a day like this."

"I know." Meister muttered in response as he worked away at the almost a hundred papers he needed to get done. "It's not helping anyone..."

Before Meister could continue, however, that was when the ceiling fan suddenly shut down.

_"Zut alors!" _Meister shouted right afterwards, letting out a groan as Kuroyanagi tried to translate what in the world the older man just said. He figured it was probably something close to a swear word... "I can't believe the bloody fan broke... What am I going to do?" Meister sighed before turning to the Pantasia executive. "Well, mister Harvard Graduate? Do you have any suggestions on how I can stay cool?"

That was when Kuroyanagi realized, to tease Meister just for the heck of it, something that would definitely make Meister squirm. And it only took one word.

"Strip."

Meister just stared at him blankly at the odd suggestion.

"What?" Kuroyanagi finally responded to his silence, smirking a bit. "Everyone else is doing it! And you're probably sweating from underneath your ridiculous frilly clothing and metal mask anyway."

"B-but-" Meister stuttered as he appeared to blush from underneath the mask, but Kuroyanagi cut him off.

"No buts. Strip your shirt off at least..." Kuroyanagi trailed off as he crossed his arms. Oh, yes... This was definitely fun whenever he got to tease Meister about _something, _whether it be a situation like this or that one time when he saw Meister in the wedding dress Sophie got him a while back...

"F-fine." Meister muttered quietly as he looked away from the younger man. "But don't look, okay?" Kuroyanagi just let out a sigh and turned around.

The older man looked down at his frilled shirt and started undoing the buttons (thank goodness the blinds were over the windows, otherwise he would be worried that anything flying by the building might see him in such an unclothed state) when he decided to turn and check to make sure that the younger man was doing as he was told. "I told you to not look!" Meister snapped, blushing deeper as Kuroyanagi just let out a chuckle and looked away. He sighed quietly as he shrugged off the shirt before putting it to the side, before slowly removing the mask and putting that aside, too.

_This is so embarassing. I swear, I might strangle Kuroyanagi if he's-and yes, he's peeking._

"Pervert." Meister spoke aloud, and Kuroyanagi knew it was directed towards him.

"I'm not a pervert!" Kuroyanagi retorted, glaring at him.

"You are so. You're probably ninety-five percent pervert underneath whatever five percent modesty you have." Meister responded, smirking slightly as he walked around the desk and stood only a few steps from Kuroyanagi.

"Who gives a heck about modesty right now-"

"I do." Meister's smirk faded after he said the words, replaced by a more serious look.

"And it's because you're so _stubborn _when it comes to little things like this!" Kuroyanagi responded, emphasizing it with a wave of his arms. "You need to learn to adjust when it comes to situations like this-"

"And _you_ need to learn when not to do such reckless reactions in public!" Meister muttered, immediately angered by the remark.

"I can't help it!"

"Remember when you had that reaction to Shachihoko's bread!? You nearly exposed yourself in public-"

"DON'T BRING IT UP!"

The two immediately started grappling each other and glaring, both _definitely _mad at each other's remarks. Before the fight could continue any further, that was when Kuroyanagi tripped somehow.

The two ended up on the floor, the older man pinned down by the younger one. Both didn't know what to say, completely flustered at how literally close they got in the past matter of seconds, and just stared at each other.

"General Manager?" Kai Suwabara happened to just walk in. "I was just checking to see if you were alright-" Kai immediately paused as soon as he looked down at saw the two in the awkward position. The older two just stared back at him for a moment. The temperature in the room must have went up a few degrees, or at least, that was what it felt like for all three of them if not actually occurring in real life.

_Oh crap._

Meister took a deep breath before speaking. "Suwabara-san...what you saw just now never happened, alright?" He spoke up, blushing completely with pure embarassment. Suwabara just gave a nod and quickly left, still slightly horrified by the sight moments ago. As the two helped each other up, Meister gave a weak glare towards Kuroyanagi. "This is your fault, you know."

"Why me?" Kuroyanagi asked.

"You tripped." Was all Meister responded with.

"Well, considering your decently well-built body you could have probably pushed me off." Kuroyanagi responded. Meister just blushed further, before pushing him out the door and slamming it shut. The younger man just smirked, before walking off.

Behind the door, Meister was still blushing, silent for a moment before heaving a deep sigh. "Stupid Kuroyanagi-kun..." He trailed off before getting back to work.


	57. Choose Your Own Adventure!

_57. Choose Your Own Adventure!_

Summary: Kai and Kawachi stumble upon Meister and Monica playing one of those 'choose your own adventure/RPG' type of board game/video game things. Chaos ensues when they try to join in.

Characters: Monica Adenauer, Kai Suwabara, Meister Kirisaki, Kawachi Kyosuke, Kuroyanagi

Pairings: implied MoniKai, mentioned MeisterxKuroyanagi

Prompts: 'Choose your own adventure'

* * *

Raindrops plunked on the roof above as Monica and Meister watched the TV screen. Both stared at it carefully, watching the cutscene before it switched to the end results/credits. Both of them either frowned or smiled, before shouting at the same time.

"NOOOOO! DARN IT!" Monica shouted. putting her head in her hands.

"YES! I GOT THE BEST ENDING!" Meister exclaimed, throwing up his hands in victory, before grinning at Monica. "Too bad for you that the hero decided to let you get killed!" He teased, before going into a brief fit of laughter.

"I still can't believe that the hero decided to let you live! And your character is a crossdressed individual who was a weak mage!" Monica responded, crossing her arms as Meister calmed down.

Meister seemed to blush briefly underneath his mask. "So what!?" He sputtered slightly. "I won, fair and square. And besides, not all fairytales have to end with a girl and guy getting together specifically!" He ended, crossing his arms and frowning a little.

The door burst open before Monica could respond, and the two turned to see Suwabara Kai and Kawachi Kyosuke, staring at them both. The two boys were sopping wet, and the reason was obvious: It was raining outside.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Kawachi asked as he and Suwabara walked over to them. Monica immediately rushed to Suwabara and gave him a tight hug. The samurai was a little surprised (although he should have gotten used to this by now...), but he hugged her back, anyway.

Meister glanced down briefly at the board and game pieces, as well as the TV screen, before responding. "It's just an RPG. Monica and I were bored, and it was raining outside, so we figured we'd play the game and burn time. Everyone else is out shopping for who-knows-what."

Before we continue this, we should explain the situation. Right now, everyone was on vacation. Why? Because everyone was getting dead tired of work and Matsushiro blackmailed/persuaded some people to let them take a few days off. As a result, they ended up at some beach resort place for a week (with Pierrot's help) and today it just happened to be raining. No one would want to play at the beach when it's raining, right?

"I bet ten bucks Kuroyan went to a buffet or something." Kawachi joked. "I mean, he eats a lot! I wonder if his stomach is a black hole..."

Meister let out a sigh. "Kawachi-san, he doesn't always eat. He's not a pink puffball from Dreamland that eats almost everything he sees and gains superpowers from it." **(AN1) **He muttered. "Besides, if he did, he would gain much weight, and I don't think that's good for him and I'm sure he knows that..."

"Doesn't Kuroyanagi always have reactions to what he eats?" Kai asked, confused. "I'm wondering, now that you think about it, don't you ever have a problem with it whenever the two of you go out?"

Kai had a point. It hadn't been too long since Kuroyanagi and Meister officially declared that they were in a relationship-only about a week or two ago, and they had gone out on a few dates before then. Matsushiro and the other South Tokyo Branch workers had stalked the two once on one of their dates, but they never, EVER saw them kissing. The closest they got to that was just a hug, really. And they'd also seen Kuroyanagi have weird reactions to the food he ate during then, too. It wasn't just during the Pantasia entrance examinations or Newcomer's Tournament.

"...It depends. On a good day, it never happens." Meister muttered, and he paused before finishing. "On a bad day...Ugh." He looked away from the others temporarily, blushing of embarassment underneath his mask. "You don't want to know how bad it can get. Thankfully, it hasn't happened much lately, so I suppose he's supressing his reactions more easily."

"I didn't think it was possible for him to do that..." Monica trailed off. Everyone went into an awkward silence before Kawachi spoke up.

"So...once Suwabara and I get dried up, can we join the game?"

* * *

"Dang it!" Kawachi groaned as his elfen avatar was run over by a bunch of spiders.

"Shoot! No! This can't be happening!" Meister shouted as his crossdressed mage avatar was killed for the fourth time in a row by a dragon.

"Die, dragon, die!" Kai screamed as his samurai avatar onscreen slashed at the same dragon with his sword.

"Hey, don't steal my candy! Darn you!" Monica screamed as her avatar was being robbed of candy by goblins.

All four of them exchanged glances and thought exactly the same thing. _We're going to die if we don't finish off these stupid villains soon..._

"Wait, wait, pause the game!" Kawachi shouted. Monica hit the pause button as Kawachi continued. "Guys, we need to come up with a strategy! There's no way we're going to kill these things unless we work together!"

"And you just have to wait until now to bring it up?" Kai asked, glaring at Kawachi and grabbing him by the shirt collar. "If we'd figured that out before we ran into these things, we wouldn't be a few more deaths away from _game over_!"

"Will you two please calm down?" Meister interjected, pushing the two apart so that they wouldn't kill each other over a game. "Look, we have tons of supplies, and I must add that we haven't been using any during the battle. Since I'm the only one who has healing spells, I suggest we use a Revival Herb so I can get back to life and help you guys out. And the goblins and spiders are both vulnerable to ice. Suwabara-san, I believe your avatar has some Ice stones to get rid of them.

"What about the dragon?" Monica asked. "Is it vulnerable to anything?"

Meister shook his head. "We're just going to have to kill that dragon quickly, and with full force. I don't think it's vulnerable to anything, so we have to give it heavy damage fast enough so by the time it dies none of us will be completely dead."

Everyone turned to the paused game, a fiery determination in their eyes. There was no way they were going to lose.

* * *

Five minutes later, Ryou Kuroyanagi walked into the room. "I'm back-" He started.

"YEEAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT!"

"YEESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Ryou Kuroyanagi stared at the four gamers as they let out a loud cheer and hugged/high-fived/laughed with each other. They all turned to see Kuroyanagi, and just stared at him. Kuroyanagi stared back, unsure of what to say.

...That was awkward.

* * *

**AN1: Reference to Kirby. I don't own him.**


	58. Together

_58. Together_

Summary: Takes place during the Monaco Cup. In short, how Team Japan survived together on that island for the rest of the week after all the fire, temporary seperation from another, and crisis about how to make the bread for this round of the competition was over.

Characters: Kai Suwabara, Kawachi Kyosuke, Azuma Kazuma

Pairings: None

* * *

After the fire, temporary team separation and bread-making crisis incident got cleared up, Team Japan had one more thing to do besides just simply making bread for Pierrot.

They had to survive at least five more days with each other, on this island. So, they split up the jobs among each other.

Kai was in charge of catching fish and cooking them to eat. Kawachi was in charge of finding and maintaining shelter. Azuma was to, well, make the bread for Pierrot and do any other things necessary, since Azuma can't make anything except for bread products, nor was he the greatest at heavy labour like Kawachi and Suwabara.

Kawachi found a cave, after a few hours of looking (and chasing out a couple other animals in the process, which wasn't easy to do without the help of Suwabara and Azuma). Suwabara had no trouble fishing, while Azuma did whatever he could to help out.

They ate together, sharing whatever Kai could catch with each other, and surprisingly, they talked an awful lot with each other, too. It wasn't something expected, considering that Kawachi and Kai kept getting on each other's nerves, resulting in the two fighting and Azuma trying to separate them, but it wasn't like they had a TV to watch or a book to read in the meantime. The only unfortunate thing about their conversations was that Kai and Kawachi often got into fights. Very, very often.

"If we get to the finals, I know who will be doing the worst out of the three of us." Kai spoke up.

"Who?" Kawachi asked, tilting his head the side slightly.

"You, Baldy. Isn't it obvious?"

"Stop calling me Baldy! And I'm not going to lose to whoever we go up against in the finals, Suwabara! I bet you'll lose!"

"What!? How dare you, Baldy!"

"STOP CALLING ME BALDY! You're the one with the receding hairline!"

"Receding-DANG IT, YOU THIRD-RATE BALDY, THAT'S IT I'LL CUT YOU!"

"I DARE YOU TO! AND I'M NOT THIRD RATE, EITHER!"

Azuma didn't know whether to step inbetween his two teammates or to run for cover. Trying to stop those two was like trying to stop the ocean tide from coming in. It just wasn't possible at all.

When it came for the time to sleep, the three would be huddling together for warmth as closely as they could. It surprsingly got cold on the island once the sun set, and that was not too enjoyable for any of the three, especially Azuma, who didn't want to end up frozen the next morning after being somewhat-scarred by his incident when he got stuck in the freezer at the South Tokyo Branch one time. Due to being cold even though huddling together for warmth, it was hard to get a good night's rest, but at least they got a little rest from the long days they had.

Surviving on the island wasn't easy, but they managed to get through that, along with an island fire and a temporary time of seperation from one another, together.


	59. Much ado with crossdressing

_59. Much ado with crossdressing_

Summary: Takes place a month after my oneshot 'Lolita,' which is not in this series of oneshots. In which everyone realizes how seriously feminine Meister looks when crossdressed. _And,_ in which Meister is completely embarassed by the whole situation and realizes that they're not going to let this idea get away so easily.

Characters: Kawachi, Matsushiro, Kai, Monica, Shachihoko, Meister, Kuroyanagi, Pierrot (mentioned)

Pairings: Implied MeisterxPierrot, implied KuroyanagixMeister

Warning: Crossdressing!

* * *

"Whoa. Man, the General Manager DOES look like a lady when he's all crossdressed." Kawachi remarked as he, Matsushiro, Kai, Monica and Kuroyanagi stared at Pantasia's General Manager. "You know, it makes me wonder if he's actually a woman in disguise."

"I can certainly tell you that I am definitely _male, _Kawachi-san." Meister muttered through gritted teeth as he looked down at his attire. "I am _not_ female in any way-"

"Except for you _looking _feminine when you're all dressed up like this." Shachihoko finished for him, scanning the General Manager in the outfit. "You know, if I had first seen you in this kind of outfit, I would totally think that you're a woman, Meister, no offense."

Shachihoko had a point. The rose pink and blue bodice of the dress, adorned with a sash of the lightest blue at the waist, matched perfectly with the skirt part of it that was a marbled combination of rose-pink and light blue, like cotton candy. White flats adorned his feet, and there were creamy-white lace bracelets adorning his wrists, with a light pink and cream-white choker about his neck. His mask was removed, revealing his pale face, and lip gloss was administered to his pale lips while mascara was applied to his already-long eyelashes. Monica had decided to help with the makeup, and even placed in a little eyeshadow to accentuate Meister's eyes more than usual.

The queen of patisserie looked at Meister, with a wide-eyed expression. "You know," She remarked after a moment of silence. "I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with Shachihoko."

"Same goes for me, GM..." Kai trailed off, looking at Meister with a bewildered expression on his face.

"I understand..." Meister muttered, blushing a bit. "I swear, though, if Sophie sees this she is going to tease me about this for the rest of my life, and maybe even into the afterlife if that exists..."

"Good, because I already sent a photo to her." Matsushiro responded, holding up his phone and grinning. Meister blushed deeper and diverted his gaze from the others.

Kuroyanagi slowly let out a breath before speaking, his eyes wide as dinner plates. "You look even more feminine from when I last saw you in that other dress last month when Pierrot dropped in for a visit. How was it, anyway?"

"Well," Meister started, crossing his arms, "It was alright. I mean, it was just Pierrot and me, and he was all dressed up, too, so it was easier to bear with it. But with all of you staring at me like I'm a pretty porcelain doll on a shelf, it's getting quite uncomfortable..."

"Hm. Maybe we could do a photo shoot." Kawachi spoke up. "You know, just because?"

"That's a great idea, Kawachi!" Matsushiro exclaimed. "We can post photos of Meister and Pierrot together in their lolita outfits and appeal to the yuri fans, therefore get more attention for Pantasia-"

"NO!" Meister screamed, mentally wanting to shrivel up on the spot. "There is no way that's going to happen-"

"You know, that actually sounds like an interesting idea, but we're going to have to figure out when to do that..." Kuroyanagi trailed off. "I mean, Meister, look at it this way. At least you'll be getting more attention for Pantasia, and you do look sexy and cute enough in lolita attire to pull off some looks for the yuri fandom."

"Shut up!" Meister responded, blushing further as Matsushiro, Shachihoko and Kawachi burst into laughter. "Darn it, why is it always me that ends up in these awkward situations!?" He muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for Meister and fortunately for everyone else, his crossdressing did indeed become a big hit in the yuri fandom minutes after posting the photos online.


	60. Caked-Crunch Time!

**_60. Caked-Crunch Time!_**

The next day, everyone immediately set to work. Mizuno and her team started rebaking the cakes and stacking them, as Azuma's team finished up stacking their cake. Kai's team was, well...Slightly shaken up. Remember how Kai asked Meister and Kuroyanagi about what exactly happened during the time the two were absent during the previous oneshot? Well...

"You both-how could you-" Kai was struggling with words to say, but Kuroyanagi put a hand to the samurai's mouth.

"Don't ask. It just happened, okay?" Kuroyanagi told Kai through gritted teeth. "Look, we need to get to work." He sighed as he turned to Meister. "This is why we didn't want to tell him."

"I understand, Kuroyanagi-san..." Meister muttered in response. "Let's get to work and finish the cake...And pray that no one speaks of it ever again..."

* * *

"Almost there! Almost there!" (Mizuno)

"One...more...layer..." (Azuma)

"WHOA, WHOA! DON'T LET GO OF IT YET!" (Shachihoko)

"Steady, steady!" (Kanmuri)

"...YES! WE DID IT! WE FINISHED STACKING THE CAKE!" (Kawachi)

Kawachi and Azuma had decided to work with Shachihoko, Mizuno and Kanmuri (The trio's cake had fallen last oneshot) to create an awesome cake together. Now, with the cake completely stacked, all they had to do was decorate it.

"HEY!" Shachihoko shouted to Kai, Meister and Kuroyanagi. "DO YOU GUYS WANT TO JOIN US SO WE CAN ALL BAND TOGETHER TO MAKE AN AWESOME CAKE FOR TSUKINO TOGETHER!?"

"That would be great!" Meister shouted back to Shachihoko. "The only problem is, we already have our cake stacked and iced. Can some of you guys come over here to help us bring it over there?"

"No problem!" Kawachi shouted back.

As Shachihoko and Kawachi ran over to the other trio's workstation to help lift the cake, Kai turned to Monica.

"Do you want to help out?" Kai asked. "I bet we'll be struggling to get it done without your guidance, especially with Baldy and Azuma getting involved." Monica just nodded, before the two walked over to the station to join the others.

* * *

Matsushiro and Tsukino stared in amazement at the large cake in front of them.

The cake was approximately six feet tall, with elaborate, colourful icing and fondant decorations all over. The words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TSUKINO!' were written on the front of the cake in big magenta fondant letters, and overall, it looked very impressive and professional.

"What happened to everyone making a separate cake?" Matsushiro asked.

"Well, considering all the chaos that happened, we figured it would be better if we all worked together to make one really nice cake instead of several incomplete or crappy ones." Kuroyanagi answered. "Happy?"

"This is awesome...Thank you so much!" Tsukino exclaimed as she took out a camera and started taking pictures of the cake.

"Anyway..." Matsushiro eyed Meister and Kuroyanagi, and the two didn't seem to like the mischievous look on his face. "Apparently there was a _lot_ of noise coming from the men's washroom yesterday...What exactly was going on in there?" He asked, smirking as both men flinched.

"Uh...Well..." Meister started, after coughing a bit.

"It wasn't what you were thinking, you idiot!" Kuroyanagi snapped, his hands balling into fists. "Meister and I figured that we would share the same shower stall, considering that all the rest didn't work! And then the thingy-that-sprays water in the shower went haywire and sprayed water all over the place, and that's why we were so late getting back to work! END OF STORY!" He then paused, before turning to Meister, who was completely cringing. "Oh crap...Don't tell me I just told everything to everyone out loud." Meister just nodded once in response, still cringing and now also blushing with embarrassment. "AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

With that story being told, everyone figured that they would never take on such a huge request to be done in such a short amount of time, ever again in history.


End file.
